Renesmee, Princess of Dharein
by Victoria Wittaker
Summary: La lealtad que sentía hacía su familia y la seguridad de que su amor por Alec nunca sería correspondido, obligaron a Nessie a aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio del príncipe Jacob. No esperaba ser feliz, así que en vez de esforzarse por conseguir algo tan utópico, puso todo su empeño en tratar de adaptarse a su nueva situación. -ADAPTACIÓN-
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__ y la historia a __**Lynne Graham.**_

* * *

**_La lealtad que sentía hacía su familia y la seguridad de que su amor por Alec nunca sería correspondido, obligaron a Nessie a aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio del príncipe Jacob. No esperaba ser feliz, así que en vez de esforzarse por conseguir algo tan utópico, puso todo su empeño en tratar de adaptarse a su nueva situación._**

**_Sin embargo, poco a poco, fue descubriendo que al príncipe sí le importaban sus sentimientos y que el autoritario Jacob podía ser un complejo y encantador compañero. ¿Alguna vez la amaría a ella como había amado a Leah, su primera mujer?_**

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO_**_** 1**_

La garganta de Nessie se cerró cuando vio que el auto cruzaba las rejas de su casa. El Príncipe Jacob ibn Saud al Azarin Black llegaba. Se alejó de la ventana.

-¿Por qué te paras allí? -preguntó su hermana de quince años-. No podrás verlo.

-Creo que puedo esperar -replicó Nessie, tensa y temblorosa. Rosalie estaba acompañada de Alice, de doce años, y de Esme, de cuatro, quien no sabía de qué se trataba tanto alboroto. Las tres trataron de ver lo que ocurría desde la ventana. Nessie inhaló hondo y con lentitud. Lo que emocionaba tanto a sus hermanas era un purgatorio para ella. ¿Era eso real?, se preguntó, tensa. Vivía en Inglaterra, en el dos mil doce, la era de la liberación femenina. ¿Cómo podía estar comprometida por convenio con un desconocido? Sin embargo, lo estaba.

-El auto se detiene... tiene una banderita en el cofre. Deben ser los colores de la familia real de Dharein -comentó Rosalie-. El chofer está saliendo... abre la puerta trasera... puedo ver la pierna de un pantalón...

-Por el amor del cielo, calla -suplicó Nessie con un sollozo. Rosalie la vio hundirse en una silla y ocultar el rostro con las manos.

-No usa tocado -se quejó Alice.

-Cállate -ordenó Rosalie-. Nessie se siente mal.

-No puedes enfermarte ahora -Alice miró a su hermana mayor con horror-. Papá se pondrá furioso y mamá ya está en órbita como están las cosas.

-¡Nessie! -exclamó Rosalie-. ¡Jacob es guapísimo! No bromeo.

-El príncipe Jacob -corrigió Alice-. No puedes tener tanta confianza, al próximo Jeque.

-Por favor, va a ser nuestro cuñado -protestó Rosalie, sin pensar. Nessie saltó. La cabeza le dolía. La mañana fue muy lenta. Nadie habló durante la comida. Nessie no comió y su padre tampoco. Este no pudo soportar la mirada acusatoria de su hija y por fin se refugió en la biblioteca.

-De veras está guapo -Rosalie tomó a su hermana del hombro.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no puede comprarse una esposa en casa?- Nessie siguió llorando y se cubrió el rostro con el pañuelo.

-¡Váyanse! -Rosalie miró con enojo a Alice y Esme-. Y no se atrevan a decirle a mamá que Nessie está llorando.

-¿De qué tanto llora? -Esme frunció el ceño-. Va a ser una princesa. Yo no lloraría, estaría feliz.

-Es una lástima que no hayas sido la mayor, ¿verdad? - Rosalie abrió la puerta. La cerró con violencia. Avergonzada por su desahogo, Nessie apartó sus rizos cobrizos de la cara y se limpió los ojos.

-No puedo creer que esto esté pasando -confió-. Pensé que no se presentaría.

-Papá dijo que sí lo haría puesto que es una cuestión de honor- Rosalie parecía distante-. ¿No te es extraño recordar cómo nos reíamos cuando papá contaba una y otra vez la historia de la ocasión en que salvó la vida del rey Wlliam (Billy) al detener una bala? Creo que la oímos miles de veces -exageró-. Y yo solía reír diciendo cosas horribles acerca de que serías la esposa número dos... ¡era una broma de familia!

Bueno, pues ya no era una broma, concedió Nessie con tristeza. Treinta años atrás, Edward Cullen era un joven diplomático que trabajaba en una embajada en los estados del Golfo. En los años que pasó en Medio Oriente, pasaba sus vacaciones explorando los países vecinos. En uno de esos viajes, se aventuró por la tierra de Dharein, en el sur de Arabia, en donde todavía había muchas tribus guerreras poco civilizadas. Su padre enfermó y pidió ayuda a un campamento nómada regido por el príncipe Charlie, hermano del soberano Billy, el rey Reija.

Temiendo por la condición del inglés, Charlie lo llevó al palacio en Jumani en donde recibió atención médica adecuada. Edward recuperó la salud y antes de marcharse, fue invitado a participar en una partida de caza con la familia real.

En el desierto, alguien intentó asesinar a su real anfitrión. Los detalles de ese episodio eran vagos pues el padre de Nessie tendía a adornar la historia, año con año. La versión más común era que, al ver brillar un rifle a la luz del sol, Edward se lanzó, frente al rey y lo hizo caer al suelo, sufriendo una ligera herida en la cabeza. Lleno de gratitud, el rey Billy declaró en ese instante que su primer hijo se casaría con la primera hija de Edward Cullen. En ese punto del relato, Edward reía diciendo que ni siquiera estaba cansado, pero que era un gran honor, sobre todo porque era inglés y no árabe.

La historia sirvió para entretener a los invitados de la familia. Edward no volvió a ver al Rey Billy. Se retiró del servicio diplomático tan pronto como su tío murió y le heredó una propiedad en Worcester. Sin embargo, doce años atrás, se divirtió cuando se enteró del casamiento dé Jacob con la hija del príncipe Harry, Leah. Recibieron la noticia de un amigo diplomático. Desde entonces, la familia bromeaba con Nessie y, recordándole que el Corán permite a los practicantes del Islam cuatro esposas. Pero en realidad, nadie creyó que Nessie se casaría con un príncipe árabe.

Sólo cuando Edward tuvo problemas financieros, pensó volver a ver al rey Billy. Como este iría a Londres, Edward hizo una cita con él, diciendo que le pediría un préstamo y que todo marcharía sobre ruedas.

Llegó a tiempo a la embajada de Dharein. Estaba muy optimista. Como hacía mucho tiempo que Edward no hablaba árabe, el rey se comunicó con él gracias a un intérprete. Edward enseñó con mucho orgullo las fotografías de sus cuatro hijas e hijo menor. Su anfitrión le informó que Jacob era viudo hacía cuatro años. Leah murió al caer de una escalera a la edad de veintiséis años.

-Claro que le ofrecí mi pésame... nunca se me ocurrió que el viejo cumpliera una promesa hecha treinta y cinco años antes. Pero no fue fácil mencionar el préstamo -confesó Edward-. Casi desfallezco cuando me dijo que estaba muy avergonzado por no haber cumplido su palabra. No perdí tiempo en asegurarle que no estaba ofendido, pero seguía molesto, así que ya no hablé más del tema. Aun cuando me hizo preguntas sobre Nessie, no supe lo que el rey tenía en mente.

Nessie escuchó, pasmada al igual que su madre, mientras su padre llegaba al punto culminante del relato.

-Me dijo que lo que más quería, era ver a Jacob casado de nuevo. Me estrechó la mano y el intérprete dijo "Es un trato" y yo dije "¿Cuál es el trato?" "Mi hijo se casará con su hija", contestó. ¡Que dé petrificado! -el padre se enjugó la frente sudorosa-. Empezó hablar del precio de la novia y las cosas salieron de mi control... aunque creo que nunca lo estuvieron, pues es un viejo ladino. Pero no veo qué pueda ganar él con esto. Creo que toma muy en serio su honor.

Nessie volvió al presente y rió sin humor.

-¡Fui vendida! ¿Por qué pensé que la trata de blancas era cosa del pasado? Me sorprende que papá no haya pedido mi peso en oro

-Nessie, no digas cosas horribles -reprochó Rosalie.

Era algo horrible, se amargó Nessie. ¿Por qué no pudo darle un préstamo el rey a su padre? ¿Por qué impuso condiciones? Pero sabía que su padre no estaba en posición de poder pagar un préstamo.

-Papá dijo que no estabas presionada y que sólo tú podías tomar la decisión. Lo sé porque escuché por la puerta de la biblioteca. No dijo que tenías que casarte con Jacob -añadió Rosalie.

Pero Nessie sabía que su padre estaba desesperado. Edward Cullen amaba las buenas cosas de la vida y vivió siempre por encima de sus ingresos. Lady Bright fue una propiedad próspera cuando la heredó pero la tierra nunca pudo proveer lo necesario para una familia tan grande y llena de compromisos sociales. Los años de extravagancia se acumularon cuando el banco amenazó con poner la propiedad en venta para cubrir varias hipotecas sin pagar.

El rey Billy sorprendió al padre desesperado al ofrecerle mucho dinero en efectivo que pagaría las deudas y aseguraría el bienestar de la familia hasta la próxima generación. Nessie sabía que su padre no dudó en aceptar una vez que se mencionó la cifra, la solución milagrosa a todos sus problemas. Después de una hora de haber vuelto a casa, cambió su actitud de congoja por una de optimismo y decisión.

-No me sorprende que te hayas quedado sin habla, Nessie -comentó él, entonces-. Un príncipe... lo que es más, un príncipe que algún día será rey.

-Mi Nessie, una princesa -susurró la madre, extasiada. Isabella Swan no bajaba de su nube desde entonces. Nessie sintió que no tenía escapatoria. ¿Cómo podía sentenciar a su familia a la pobreza? Su madre amaba el dinero tanto como su padre. ¿Y qué pasaría con sus hermanas y con su pequeño hermanito, Carlisle? ¿Podía negarles una vida segura y cómoda, que ella misma disfrutó, cuando podía asegurar su felicidad material?

¿Y por qué había de negarse a ayudar a su familia? Quizá en el futuro tendría la oportunidad de tener un matrimonio feliz. ¿Por qué no habría de casarse con Jacob y hacer feliz a todo el mundo? El hombre a quien ella amaba no la amaba como Nessie quería. Alec Vulturi la quería como a una hermana. Como los padres de Alec eran vecinos de la familia. Alec y Nessie se conocían desde niños. Y ese era el problema. Alec se consideraba como el hermano mayor que Nessie nunca tuvo.

La adolescencia de Renesmee fue algo difícil, y siempre pidió ayuda y consuelo a Alec. A los ojos de su madre, ella siempre fue el patito feo que tardó en desarrollarse. Además, era tímida en una familia en donde se admiraba la actitud extrovertida y la sociabilidad. Nessie fue siempre muy estudiosa y Alec, que ya estudiaba medicina, la apoyó en sus aspiraciones de convertirse en bibliotecaria.

Amar a Alec fue tan fácil. Si Nessie tenía un problema, siempre la escuchaba y la chica asumió desde adolescente que algún día se casarían. Cuando su cuerpo de niña desapareció y se convirtió en una mujer joven delgada, de cabello castaño cobrizo y rasgos hermosos, Renesmee esperó con timidez a que Alec la notara y que tuviera un interés amoroso en ella. Pero eso nunca sucedió.

Hacía un año, cuando Nessie cumplió diecinueve años, durante su fiesta tuvo que aceptar que sus sueños sólo eran eso: sueños. Alec le presentó su novia a quien llamó su "pequeña hermana honoraria". Mostraba afecto y amistad por ella, pero nada más y Nessie dejó de vivir en la fantasía.

De regreso a la universidad, empezó a salir con chicos pero estos siempre la rechazaban, llamándola frígida y anormal. Los esfuerzos de Nessie por olvidar a Alec no la llevaron a ninguna parte. Estaba convencida de que siempre lo amaría.

Como no se casaría con Alec, ¿acaso importaba quién fuera su esposo? Fue por eso que aceptó casarse con Jacob y resolver los problemas económicos de la familia. Una vez que Nessie estuvo de acuerdo, su familia fingió olvidar el soborno financiero y actuó como si Renesmee hubiera sido elegida por algún honor especial.

Por desgracia, era difícil acatar la decisión tomada al enfrentar la realidad. La realidad era la llegada de ese auto y el saber que abajo se hallaba un hombre que se convertiría en su esposo, sin importar cómo fuera, ni cómo se comportara. Ella dio su palabra y no se retractaría.

-¡Todavía no estás vestida! -se lamentó Bella, al verla en la habitación-. No puedes dejar que Jacob te vea así...

-¿Así, como me veo siempre? -replicó Nessie con sequedad - Bueno, será mejor que vea cómo soy en la vida diaria.

-No te pongas difícil, linda -suplicó Bella, muy elegante con sus perlas y vestido de seda-. ¡Debes cambiarte!

-¿En dónde está?

-En la biblioteca con tu padre. Hablamos de los preparativos la boda. En Saint Augustine, por supuesto, pero al parecer tendrá q haber una segunda ceremonia al llegar a Dharein. Tuvimos una charla muy interesante -confesó con una sonrisa casi infantil-. ¿Te das cuenta de que Jacob no vio el rostro de su primera esposa sino hasta de pues de la boda? Es así como lo hacen por allá.

Nessie se estremeció. Ni siquiera conocía a Jacob y su madre y aseguraba la realización de la boda. Además, Bella se comportaba como si todo fuera muy normal.

-¡Es una barbaridad! -protestó la chica.

-Vamos, linda -reprobó Isabella-. Por lo menos ha roto con la tradición y ha venido a conocerte en persona. Lo que a nosotros nos parece extraño, es muy normal para él.

-¿Crees que es normal para un hombre de treinta y dos años que deje que su padre le escoja por esposa a una extranjera desconocida -exclamó Nessie-. ¿Crees que me hace un favor al venir aquí?

-Es un príncipe, Renesmee.

-No me importa.

-Los padres con frecuencia saben qué es lo mejor para sus hijos. -Nessie empezaba a alzar la voz-. Recuerda lo que dijo tu padre, el divorcio entre los matrimonios arreglados es muy bajo.

Renesmee fue conducida a su dormitorio en donde la esperaba un vestido rosa. Tendría el aspecto de una niña que va a su primera fiesta. Lo que sentaba bien a Isabella, que medía uno setenta, no era tan halagador para Nessie, quien medía uno cincuenta y cinco.

-No puedo salir con esto. . . -sintió pánico-. ¡No puedo!

-Claro que estás nerviosa, es natural -la calmó Bella-. Jacob se quedará unos días y se te pasarán esas tonterías. De veras no pareces apreciar lo afortunada que eres.

-¿Afortunada?- Jadeó Nessie.

-Cualquier chica estaría feliz de estar en tu lugar -se irritó su madre-. Me casé a los dieciocho años y tuve mi primer hijo a los diecinueve. Créeme que he sido más feliz que estudiando libros aburridos como tú. Cuando tengas tu primer hijo, lo entenderás.

-¿Un hijo? -Nessie palideció.

-Te gustan los niños y parece que él no tiene. Quizá Leah no pudo dárselos. El padre de Jacob querrá tener un heredero para el trono. ¡Piensa en lo orgullosa que te sentirás entonces!

Niños... intimidad… Nessie sentía náusea. No le atraía la idea de ser usada para crear hijos en Dharein.

-Tiene mucha seguridad en sí mismo, es encantador y guapísimo. Al verlo, se sabe que es un príncipe. Tiene modales exquisitos y habla muy bien el inglés a pesar de no haber sido educado aquí como su hermano Sam. No es muy comunicativo, pero... -el entusiasmo de su madre mareaba a Nessie-. Te recogeré el cabello. Tiene unos ojos negros muy hermosos.

¿Qué le importaba el color de sus ojos a Nessie? Su madre estaba enamorada de la posición de su futuro yerno y aunque hubiera sido una rana, le habría encontrado cualidades.

-Me siento tan feliz por ti, tan orgullosa -sonrió Bella-. ¡Y todo es tan romántico! -se enjugó los ojos con un pañuelo.

-¡Renesmee! -llamó el padre desde abajo-. ¿En dónde estás?

La chica se detuvo al pie de la escalera. Su padre la tomó del brazo con impaciencia. Una vez que los hubiera presentado, podría fingir que se trataba de un cortejo normal y ordinario.

-¡Vamos, vamos! -tomó a la chica de la mano y la llevó a la biblioteca. Allí, la empujó un poco-. Renesmee -anunció con gran alegría antes de cerrar la puerta y alejarse.

Lo primero que Nessie notó en el hombre alto, moreno y de actitud serena, fueron sus ojos... eran oscuros y brillantes y se clavaron en ella como dos flechas.

Nessie no podía moverse. Esperó que el silencio se rompiera. Incapaz de soportar la evaluación dura y penetrante, fijó la vista en jarrón que estaba detrás de Jacob.

-No es posible que seas tan tímida -el acento era sedoso, pero Nessie se percató de que estaba algo tenso-. Acércate.

Nerviosa, Renesmee se acercó. Cuanto más lo hacía, más alto parecía él. Tenía que medir más de uno ochenta.

-Ahora suéltate el cabello.

-¿Mi... cabello? -parpadeó, perpleja.

-Si deseas ser mi esposa, debes aprender que mis instrucciones no se cuestionan -prosiguió-. Cuando imparto órdenes, mi esposa obedece.

Nessie quedó petrificada. La fría y absoluta convicción no era mera arrogancia. Se sobresaltó cuando él le quitó los pasadores. Incrédula cerró los ojos. Era un loco y no se discutía con los locos. Estaba cerca, que podía apreciar su loción y su olor a hombre limpio, varonil. En otras palabras, estaba diez veces más cerca de lo que Nessie quería. Su cabello cobrizo cayó sobre sus hombros.

-Eres muy obediente -el comentario fue abrasivo.

Nessie lo miró, aprensiva. Alguna parte de su femineidad quedó fascinada al contemplarlo. Tenía un cuerpo musculoso y un gran atractivo. Aun Nessie lo habría vuelto a mirar de estar caminando por la calle. Los altos pómulos intensificaban un aire de aristocracia en los rasgos del hombre. Sus ojos eran de color negro y era muy guapo. Era un hombre que hacía perder el aliento. Pero a pesar de su imagen de elegancia, Renesmee captó un aura animal instintiva. Parecía una hermosa y letal pantera. Estaba tan quieto, que la ponía nerviosa. Nessie retrocedió un paso.

-En las circunstancias, tu timidez me parece excesiva -los negros ojos no dejaron de observarla ni un momento-. Aprecio la sinceridad por sobre todas las virtudes. Sería prudente que te comportaras con naturalidad.

Se hizo el silencio.

-Eres muy joven -prosiguió-. ¿Has reflexionado en cómo será tu vida como mi esposa?

Cualquiera con un centavo de inteligencia huiría al meditar sobre ello, pensó Nessie. ¿Por qué no hablaba? Rosalie le recordó que fue ella quien lo decidió así. Sus labios temblaron.

-Claro que lo he pensado.

-Quizá sepas que, como manejo las inversiones de mi país, tengo que viajar al extranjero; tú, como mi esposa, te quedarás en Dharein. No me acompañarás -subrayó-. Allí, sólo te mezclarás con mujeres. No podrás conducir un auto. Tampoco podrás salir del palacio sola ni sin velo. Desde el momento en que te conviertas en mi esposa, ningún otro hombre te mirará si yo lo deseo así. En casa, comeremos separados. Quizá hayas oído decir que algunos miembros de mi familia son menos exigentes, pero yo observo las tradiciones al pie de la letra. Deseo que estés enterada de ello.

Describía una existencia más allá de la imaginación de Nessie. Purdah, la segregación de los sexos y la reclusión de las mujeres. Nessie sólo pudo asentir.

-No creo que estés acostumbrada a muchas restricciones -exhaló-. Entiendo que tus padres reciben visitas con frecuencia.

-Yo no asisto a las reuniones -Renesmee recordó que, cuando niña, solía ocultarse para no tener que recitar poesía.

-Cuando yo reciba invitados, no tendrás otra alternativa que aparecer -levantó una ceja.

-¿Acaso recibes a mujeres solas? -preguntó. Nessie lo vio fruncir el ceño-. Acabas de decir que nunca más volveré a ver a un hombre. No creo que seré una buena anfitriona -añadió.

-Es posible que haya exagerado un poco en ese aspecto -concedió-. Pero debes entender mi sorpresa al enterarme de que una mujer joven, educada en una sociedad tan libre, acepte un matrimonio arreglado. Me preocupaba que pensaras que, como mi esposa, llevarías una vida de lujos y emociones.

-Supongo que será aburrida -admitió Nessie en un impulso-. Bueno, no aburrida, pero... una esposa árabe que tiene sirvientes y que no puede salir. . . -cada vez le costaba más trabajo hablar-, no creo que tenga muchas cosas que hacer.

-Una esposa árabe se preocupa por la comodidad de su esposo -entonó él con frialdad.

-Pero dijiste que no estarías mucho en casa.

-Con eso quise advertirte que no estaré pendiente de ti.

_¡Pero esperas que yo lo esté de ti!_, pensó Nessie. Era un engreído, Bajó la vista y la fijó en la alfombra.

-Entiendo.

-Nuestra unión será muy práctica -añadió con mayor dureza.- No tengo inclinaciones románticas. Te digo esto...

-No es necesario. No estarías aquí si fueras romántico -intervino Renesmee-. Supongo que mi madre comentó algo que te hizo pensar que yo albergo ilusiones similares. No es así.

Para ser alguien que buscaba aclarar ese punto, Jacob no parecía estar muy complacido.

-Entonces pensamos lo mismo. No quiero recibir quejas cuando esté ocupado en los negocios que me toman la mayor parte del tiempo.

Al parecer, sólo lo vería una vez por semana. Eso hizo sonreír a la joven.

-No, no me quejaré.

-Si hubiera revisado Dharein de frontera a frontera, no habría encontrado a una novia tan conformista y sumisa -declaró él con suavidad-. Pero te advierto que, si resultamos ser incompatibles, divorciaré de ti.

Renesmee ni siquiera pensó en esa posibilidad. ¿En qué podrían ser compatibles? La intimidaba con la amenaza de tiranía doméstica latente en todos sus comentarios.

-¿Tampoco dices nada a eso? -urgió con voz ronca-. ¿Estás conforme con tu futuro?

-¿Lo estás tú? -Renesmee se encontró con una mirada hipnótica que le provocó una curiosa tensión en el interior. Eso la incomodó

-¿Acaso podría ser inmune a la deslumbrante belleza que posees? -su sonrisa fue atemorizante.

Sin duda, eso era parte del encanto mencionado por su madre, pero no significaba nada para Nessie. Cuando Jacob la vio por vez primera, no hubo admiración ni calidez en el frío escrutinio al que la sometió

-Debo confesar que no estoy de acuerdo con que el Oriente el occidente se reúnan en matrimonio -añadió con suavidad-. Te trataré con consideración y respeto, pero no alteraré mi ritmo de vida. Así que la adaptación requerida tendrá que ser toda tuya. Quiero que me des tu palabra de que te sientes a la altura de este reto.

De la nada, Nessie fue asaltada por la sospecha más extraña. ¿Acaso quería que lo rechazará? Pero de seguro, un rechazo de esa naturaleza representaría una terrible humillación para alguien de su raza y posición. Ella desechó la duda. Jacob intensificaba todos sus temores y ella se imaginaba ya en un país extraño, obligada a seguir extrañas costumbres, a merced de un esposo que no haría ninguna concesión.

-Haré lo que pueda -murmuró y lo odió con todo su ser por aumentar el temor ante lo desconocido. Jacob definía una existencia que la aterraba.

-No puedo pedirte más. Sólo espero que los sacrificios no te parezcan excesivos. Como ya te he hecho entender la naturaleza de nuestra relación futura, no tiene objeto que prolonguemos este encuentro -sus ojos negros observaron la perplejidad de la joven.

-Pero te quedarás. . . unos días, ¿verdad?

-Por desgracia, eso no será posible. Parto hacia Nueva York esta noche -reveló-. Tampoco me será posible regresar antes de que se celebre la boda.

No se conmovió al hacerle saber que no se quedaría, como lo pensaban los padres de la chica; tan sólo tomó la muñeca de ésta con largos dedos. Las piernas de la chica eran de gelatina. Lo vio abrocharle un brazalete pesado en la muñeca.

-Tu regalo de compromiso -explicó. La pulsera era de oro labrado, con piedras preciosas, y los raros jeroglíficos recordaron a Nessie el mercado de esclavos. Valiente, trató de expresar su gratitud.

Una mano fría la tomó de la barbilla y los ojos color de onix la contemplaron, enigmáticos. Jacob delineó su mandíbula con el otro índice; la estudió en silencio y Renesmee no pudo moverse. Una rara desorientación la mareaba. Jacob dejó caer la mano divertido.

-Creo que serás muy apasionada en mi lecho, Renesmee. Supongo que tus conocimientos como bibliotecaria no te servirán de mucho allá. Pero espero con inmensa impaciencia descubrirlo...

A no ser porque en ese momento sus padres entraron, Nessie hubiera huido. Su palidez fue sustituida por un intenso rubor. Jacob los miró con una brillante sonrisa.

-Su hija es todo lo que me prometieron... una perla que no tiene precio -murmuró con suavidad-. Es una bendición poder afirmar que no podría tener una novia tan perfecta.


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__ y la historia a __**Lynne Graham.**_

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO_**_** 2**_

El organista interpretó a Purcell cuando Nessie caminó hacia el altar. Evitó mirar al hombre alto que la miraba con desacostumbrada frialdad desde allí. Su mente la protegió durante las dos semanas de preparativos al vapor, insensibilizándola. Esa fue la única manera como Nessie pudo hacer frente a la situación.  
Recordó una vez más la tristeza de sus padres al darse cuenta de que Jacob no se quedaría en casa como invitado y de que ellos no asistirían a la segunda ceremonia que se efectuaría en Dharein. Cuando Renesmee saliera de la iglesia, estaría sola.  
Ante el altar, el joven parado a la derecha de Jacob, al parecer su hermano menor Sam, le sonrió a Nessie. Esta se ruborizó y bajó la cabeza. Junto a ella, se hallaba un hombre que la consideraba sólo una mercancía sexual. Jacob aclaró que Nessie no tendría lugar en su vida más allá del dormitorio. La chica se estremeció.

Estaban afuera de la iglesia cuando vio a Alec. El rostro de Nessie se iluminó de inmediato pues hacía tres meses que no lo veía. La amargura y el dolor la invadieron. Alec debía estar posando con ella, frente a la cámara... Alec debió estar a su lado en la iglesia. La misa fue una burla. Sin dudarlo, corrió hacia el hombre rubio que le sonreía.  
-La tía Suplicia dijo que quizá no podrías venir -murmuró Nessie.  
-Nada habría evitado que viniera a tu boda -rió Alec-. Estás muy hermosa -la tomó de ambas manos-. ¿Qué pasó con tu ambición de ser una mujer de carrera?  
-Dímelo tú -luchó por contener las lágrimas.  
-Vamos, se supone que la novia no debe llorar -habló con gravedad-. Romance o no, espero que sea el hombre adecuado para ti. Te mereces lo mejor.  
La garganta de Nessie se cerró. El orgullo la mantuvo callada para no confesar la verdad. ¿Qué otra prueba necesitaba para darse cuenta de que era indiferente para Alec como mujer? Este nunca se dio cuenta de que ella lo amaba y ahora nunca lo sabría.  
-No me hubiera conformado con menos -su sonrisa creció al ver que Sam se acercaba.  
-Lo siento, tengo que robarme a la novia. El fotógrafo está fúrico -explicó el hombre con acento de Oxford.  
-Oh, lo olvidé por completo -gimió Nessie.  
-¿No has olvidado otra cosa? -Sam sonrió más, admirándola-. ¿Algo así como un marido nuevo? Perdonarás que te lo señale, pero no es muy diplomático correr junto a ex novios mientras Jacob está contigo... a menos de que desees morir, claro. Pero te concedo algo. Lo dejaste pasmado... lo cual es algo raro y digno de saborearse.  
-Lo siento -mintió Nessie al llegar junto a Jacob.  
-No parece que sepas cómo comportarte en público -la velada amenaza estremeció, a Renesmee-. Pero te aseguro que aprenderás.  
-¿Quién diablos crees que?... -exclamó Nessie, incrédula.  
-No toleraré que me faltes al respeto -Jacob apretó la mandíbula al interrumpirla. Nessie se dispuso a alejarse, puesto que el fotógrafo ya había terminado, pero Jacob la tomó de la mano. La chica logró zafar los dedos.  
-Dime, ¿qué haces, además de manipular a mujeres más débiles ¿Las golpeas. ¡Será mejor que lo sepa ahora!  
La furia de la mirada de Jacob la petrificó. De no estar rodeados por otras personas, Renesmee estaba segura de que hubiera descubierto lo que hacía su nuevo esposo. Se percató de que no era justo acusarlo por no ser Alec y se alejó.  
-Dios, ¿qué sucedió? -susurró Rosalie.  
-Nunca sospeché que tuviera tan mal carácter -Nessie se aseguró de que no la hubiera seguido. La envolvió una profunda tristeza. Debió disculparse en el trayecto de regreso a Ladybright, pero temía que, de abrir los labios, no podría contener la frustración y su pesar.  
Estaba demasiado nerviosa. El ver a Alec, tan cercano y lejano a la vez, fue una agonía y su autodisciplina amenazaba con derrumbarse. Durante la comida, hizo lo imposible por ignorar a Jacob. La tensión se podía cortar con cuchillo. Incapaz de comer, Nessie tomó champaña y no se fijó en cuánto bebió. Empezó a charlar con todos los invitados, algo raro pues era muy tímida. Reía al escuchar otra de las bromas de Alec, cuando Rosalie la sacó de la habitación.  
-Tienes que cambiarte -aconsejó la hermana-. ¿A qué rayos juegas? ¡Estás ebria! Mamá ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta... está muy ocupada diciéndoles a todos que tu matrimonio te ha dado mucha seguridad en ti misma.  
-Nunca he tomado alcohol en... exceso en toda mi vida -Renesmee se aferró a la barandilla y habló con dignidad.  
-Es por eso que se te subió de inmediato. ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan tonta? -protestó Rosalie-. Hasta yo me doy cuenta de que Jacob no está satisfecho. ¿Qué no notaste que no ha bebido ni una gota de licor? No se está embriagando como su hermano. ¡Tú no sueles ser así!  
-Pero ahora soy una mujer casada y segura de mí -Nessie dio un giro y casi tropezó con la cauda del vestido. Se mantuvo quieta para que Rosalie le quitara el velo.  
-¿Y torpe? -gruñó la hermana, esforzándose por quitarle el vestido-. A veces eres una tonta, Nessie. Cuando Jacob te vio en la iglesia, no pudo quitarte los ojos de encima... y no me sorprende, pues estabas radiante. Pero ahora, parece estar... bueno, si yo estuviera en tu lugar, me disculparía con él.  
-Tonterías... no hay que pensar en eso -declaró Nessie.  
-Y en cuanto a la forma en que Alec no dejó de seguirte...  
-¿Acaso no debió hacerlo? -replicó Nessie y apartó la mirada.  
¿Cuándo volvería a ver a Alec? Si ella aprovechaba al máximo la última oportunidad de estar con él, ¿quién podía culparla?  
-Tampoco podía quitarte la mirada de encima -Rosalie frunció el ceño, incómoda-. Nunca vi portarse así a Alec contigo.  
Renesmee no se percató de nada. Se le ocurrió una locura. Quizá Alec la apreciaba como mujer, ahora que estaba casada con otro hombre. Pero era algo poco probable, decidió con amargura.

Ataviada en un elegante vestido de viaje, salió al descanso de la escalera para lanzar el ramo. Pero le costó un enorme esfuerzo bajar por la escalera. En el último escalón, tropezó y unos brazos fuertes salieron de la nada y la atraparon.  
-¡Oh! -rió al ver unos ojos color negro que irradiaban todo el calor de una hielera-. No lo volveré a hacer -murmuró - una resolución de Año Nuevo -y desaparecer la euforia inducida por el alcohol-. Lo prometo.  
El hipo empezó en el trayecto hacia el aeropuerto. Se llevó una mano a la boca y se esforzó por contenerlo. Fue en ese momento que notó el silencio. Para cuando estuvo sentada en la opulenta cabina del jet privado, miró a Jacob a modo de súplica. La mirada de burla que recibió casi la hizo llorar. Buscó las palabras adecuadas para disculparse por correr hacia Alec en la iglesia y las pronunció cuando el avión despegó.  
Jacob se inclinó hacia adelante y la tomó de las muñecas. La jaló para que lo encarara.  
-¡Estás ebria! -la miró con disgusto.  
-A... alegre -corrigió Nessie y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Con mucho desprecio, él la soltó. Ella se hundió en su asiento, pálida y temblorosa; sabía que Jacob tenía razón. Su miedo, desaparecido por el alcohol, regresó con más fuerza que antes.  
-¡Silencio! -la interrumpió brusco-. ¿No es suficiente vergüenza que deba aceptar a una novia que se vende por dinero como una mercancía? Pero el que te hayas atrevido a hacer una escena en la iglesia, como mi esposa, es intolerable.  
-Lo siento -sollozó de nuevo.  
-Te dije que te callaras -habló con frialdad-. Pagarás por esto. Después de tu conducta tan poco decorosa de hoy, quedarás confinada al palacio.  
-De todos modos no iba a salir -Nessie empezó a llorar con más fuerza mientras Jacob estaba parado frente a ella, en actitud de juez que pronuncia sentencia.  
-No te reconoceré en público como mi esposa hasta que hayas aprendido a comportarte como una dama y tu escena de esta tarde fue de lo más vulgar.  
La dura condena la devastó. Toda la tensión y el resentimiento que tuvo que reprimir debido a la indiferencia de su familia explotaron en el interior de la chica. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás.  
-¡Te... odio! -exclamó-. No te atrevas a insultarme. Hice lo que pude. Incluso traté de ocultar el hecho de que, de no ser por el dinero, jamás me habría casado contigo aun si fueras el último hombre sobre la tierra. Y si tú tampoco me quieres, me parece muy bien. ¿Me oyes? Eres un tirano dominante e insensible y me pondré de rodillas para suplicarle a tu padre que me deporte. No me sorprende que haya tenido que ir a Inglaterra a buscarte esposa... ¡no me sorprende!  
Mientras hablaba con pasión, Jacob quedó inmóvil. Estaba perplejo ante ese ataque. Acurrucada, Nessie lo miró a través de sus pestañas húmedas.  
-Ninguna mujer con un cociente intelectual normal querría casarse contigo y quedar encadenada a ti por el resto de sus días, tratando de no mostrar su felicidad cuando te encuentres a miles de kilómetros de ella...  
-Creo que es hora de quitarte la borrachera -se inclinó hacia Nessie y esta saltó de su asiento y gritó, sorprendiéndolo. Interpretando sus palabras como una amenaza; perdió el poco control que le quedaba. Se quitó un zapato y lo empuñó con la certeza de que necesitaba una arma con que defenderse.  
La puerta de la cabina se abrió y la azafata y el camarero entraron. Renesmee ya no sentía vergüenza. Lloraba sin poder contenerse. Jacob se ruborizó y habló con el personal en árabe. Una vez solos, tomó el zapato de la mano de Nessie y lo aventó a un lado.  
-Jamás usaré la violencia con una mujer -gruñó, altivo.  
-Estoy insensible; de todos modos... no lo sentiría -tartamudeó.  
Los fuertes brazos de Jacob la levantaron de su asiento.  
-Estarás más tranquila cuando hayas descansado -la llevó al compartimento donde había una cama. Le quitó el otro zapato y la hizo darle vuelta para quitarle el vestido. Al sentir que le bajaba el cierre, Nessie trató de escapar a sus cuidados.  
-¿De veras crees que podría tomarte en mis brazos con pasión en este momento? -la miró con enojo-. No siento deseo por una niña histérica.  
La dejó en ropa interior y cubrió con una manta su cuerpo tembloroso. Nessie ya estaba más recuperada y la invadía el remordimiento por haber hecho una escena semejante. Fue injusto haberlo afrontado frente a su personal. El resentimiento debía de dirigirlo a sus propios padres por haberla hecho casarse con ese hombre.  
¿Podía culparlos? La presionaron mucho, pero ella fue quien estuvo de acuerdo en casarse con Jacob. Por desgracia, ahora que estaba casada, su valentía inicial la abandonaba. Tragó saliva.  
-No sé qué fue lo que me pasó.  
-No hay nada que explicar. Estabas aterrada... debí reconocer tu miedo y disculparlo. Pero yo también tengo sentimientos, Renesmee -habló con énfasis-. La ambición financiera se permite en una amante, pero no en una esposa. Es por eso que te he hecho las cosas difíciles.  
En ese momento, bajo la fría y altiva dignidad, hubo una emoción profunda y apasionada en él. Por vez primera, deseó saber qué sentía Renesmee. ¿Amargura? ¿Desilusión?  
Ya no estaba molesta, sino dolida. No quería hablar del dinero, aunque a no ser por él, no estaría allí con ese hombre. Jacob la despreciaba por haberse casado sólo por ese motivo. Y si le revelaba que amaba a otro hombre, aumentaría su desdén. Más avergonzada que nunca, susurró:  
-No hablé en serio.  
-No soy tonto, pero te preguntaré: si esto es lo que sientes, ¿por qué te casaste conmigo?  
Nessie no pudo hacerse la mártir y usar el pretexto de la necesidad de su familia. Guardó silencio y Jacob suspiró al apartarle un mechón de cabello cobrizo de la frente.  
-Yo sí tuve motivos -habló con suavidad-. El verte me causó placer y, a pesar de que lo niegues, podría hacerte perder tu aversión con increíble rapidez... puesto que cuando me miras, me deseas.  
-¡No es cierto! -la hostilidad renacía en ella.

-Lo es, mi pequeña Renesmee -la contradijo y le acarició con diversión el labio inferior con el índice.

La mente de Nessie se puso en blanco y sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago al ser consciente de la sexualidad de Jacob.

-Ya no estás enojado -murmuró.  
-Agradece que seas tan bonita. Hace mucho que aprendí que Allah no otorga la misma perfección que a la naturaleza, sobre todo en los individuos de tu sexo -declaró-. La sonrisa tentadora que finge ofrecer ternura y entendimiento... no necesito eso de ti. Serás como eres conmigo. Eso sí lo respetaré. Nos olvidaremos de este día -se puso de pie-. Creo que no sabías lo que hacías. Si me hubiese dado cuenta, no te habría hablado con tanta dureza.  
Nessie era consciente de la calma imperturbable y de la fuerte personalidad que yacían bajo la aparente frialdad del hombre. Este nunca perdió el control, ni frente a la histeria de la chica.  
Llamaron a la puerta.  
-Creo que traen la comida que pedí. Comiste muy poco antes -le recordó-. También te ordené una bebida fortalecedora que Sam me aseguró que cura la resaca. Tómala y duerme.  
Desconcertada, Nessie no pudo mirarlo siquiera. La azafata entró y miró con nerviosismo a Jacob. Era obvio que lo consideraba como un golpeador de mujeres y Renesmee se sonrojó. Debía admitir que Jacob la trataba con inusitada amabilidad. Recordó su inmadurez de ese día y se deprimió más.

Al despertar, se sintió muy relajada. Sólo cuando se movió y tocó un muslo velludo recordó en dónde estaba y abrió los ojos de golpe.  
-Buenos días -Jacob se apoyó en un codo. Al ver su reacción, rió. Su cabello estaba revuelto y necesitaba afeitarse. Era muy atractivo. Cabello negro, piel dorada, ojos oscuros... una combinación letal. El sonrió y tomó un mechón de cabello cobrizo-. Vuelve aquí. ¿O tengo que ir a atraparte?  
-¿A... atraparme? -tartamudeó.  
Jacob alargó un brazo y le rodeó la delgada cintura. Sus dedos se extendieron en el hueso de su cadera y la atrajo hacia él.  
-¡No! -gimió, alarmada.  
-Sí.  
-No... No estoy bromeando -exclamó.  
-Yo tampoco, Renesmee -le pasó la otra mano bajo la nuca para mirarle los asustados ojos marrones. La pegó a su cuerpo-. Y no hay nada que temer, sólo mucho por descubrir -prometió con voz ronca.  
La brillantez de sus ojos la inmovilizó. La besó con suavidad. Nessie tembló y permaneció rígida como una estatua. Jacob besó con delicadeza su cuello hasta la clavícula mientras le acariciaba la suave piel de la espalda.  
Sin darse cuenta, Nessie se relajó. Un calor extraño nació en su pelvis. Se estremeció cuando sintió la caricia en su cadera y cuando Jacob se movió con sensualidad contra ella, enseñándole la intensidad de su excitación. Le besó la sensible piel detrás de la oreja y una oleada de sensaciones extrañas la invadieron. Por fin, riendo con suavidad, volvió a besarla en la boca, mostrándole la mirada de texturas de sus labios firmes, de su lengua aterciopelada y de sus dientes, hasta que el deseo la inundó.  
Eso era todo lo que en secreto Nessie deseó siempre, salvo que... salvo que... No sabía qué. Las manos de Jacob acariciaron la forma de sus senos con maestría y erotismo excitantes. Renesmee gimió sin querer. Su cuerpo se arqueó de placer contra el calor y la potencia del cuerpo masculino junto a ella. De pronto, quedó libre.  
Nessie se percató de que tenía los dedos hundidos en el cabello de Jacob. Los apartó de inmediato, impresionada.  
Jacob le acarició la boca hinchada y sus ojos brillaron con un negro increíble.  
-Estoy tentado a disfrutar de las delicias del lecho conyugal ahora contigo -la miró con intensidad-. Sin embargo, no sería prudente. Pero por lo menos, quizá ahora sepas apreciar que no necesitas temerme esta noche.  
Se levantó de la cama. No parecía avergonzado por mostrarse desnudo. 'Esa noche'. Nessie se ruborizó. Estuvo a su lado y permitió que... nunca objetó nada. Jacob no podía compararse con los adolescentes que, llenos de impaciencia, la manosearon sin delicadeza y fracasaron en hacerla sentir una pasión similar. Nunca entendió Nessie lo que se suponía que debía sentir en esas sesiones.  
Ahora, en los brazos de un extraño, lo descubrió y eso la impresionaba mucho. No se habría sorprendido si hubiera sido Alec. Pero no era Alec. Tampoco recordaba Nessie haber deseado alguna vez que Alec la acariciara. Eso fue como un balde de agua fría. Ella nunca imaginó una escena de intimidad sexual con Alec. Algo en ella nunca quiso aceptar a Alec como amante. Confundida por la revelación, la reprimió. Sus sentimientos por Alec siempre le parecieron de un orden superior al de las pasiones mundanas.  
Y Jacob la hizo sentir algo muy diferente. Con la facilidad y pericia de un amante experto, le mostró lo que era el deseo físico, irracional e incompatible con cualquier escrúpulo. Renesmee estaba disgustada consigo. ¡Y, además, él era como Jekyll y Hyde! Nunca esperó que la invadiera esa sensualidad que hizo desaparecer toda resistencia en su interior. Estaba perpleja.  
Jacob se refería a la noche de bodas con increíble serenidad. De nuevo sintió pánico. ¿Qué había hecho al casarse con él? ¿Cómo podría soportarlo? ¿Cómo podría acostarse con un desconocido? No era una doncella medieval; su educación no la condicionó a aceptar su destino sin luchar.  
Estaba sentada cuando Jacob salió de la ducha, secándose el pelo con una toalla. Se ruborizó al ver su cuerpo masculino y fijó la vista en la cama.  
-Necesitamos hablar -murmuró.  
-Aquí estoy.  
-Al parecer aclaraste que yo no era la esposa que deseabas -hizo una pausa-. Quizá preferirías poner un alto ahora.  
-¿Un alto?  
-Una anulación.  
-Supongo que tratas de divertirme -rió. Nessie lo miró indignada. Jacob estaba vestido con una túnica color crema.  
-De hecho, trato de ser constructiva -afirmó.  
-¿No crees que tu deseo de ser... constructiva -repitió la palabra con sequedad-, llega un poco tarde?  
Renesmee se mordió el labio. Su sugerencia nació de un impulso de cobardía. Jacob parecía pensar que ella quería escapar ahora que ya estaba en posesión de las ganancias.  
-Pero dijiste que no me reconocerías como esposa -protestó.  
-Dije muchas cosas en mi furia y no hablé en serio. Dudo que tengas problemas con el alcohol y, aun si los tuvieras, no encontrarás salida para ello en Dharein.  
-No te comprendo -se frustró.  
-Nuestros encuentros hasta ahora no nos han alentado a comportarnos con naturalidad. Y hablar de anulación ahora que estamos casados, me parece ridículo.  
-Ahora es el único momento en que podríamos hacerlo -se defendió-. No te importa lo que yo sienta, ¿verdad?  
-¿Quieres que sea sincero? -la miró con ojos entrecerrados-. Fui a tu casa sin imaginar lo que me esperaba. No tenía ningún deseo de casarme.  
-¿Perdón? -intervino.  
-Creo que me oíste, Renesmee. Tampoco puedo aceptar que la noticia te sorprenda.  
No quería casarse con ella. Eso fue como una bofetada para la joven. Una mortificación incrédula la invadió.  
-Entonces, ¿por qué fuiste a casa?  
-Con la esperanza de que tú quisieras negarte ya que yo no podía hacerlo -Jacob la miró con cinismo-. Pero mi esperanza no duró mucho, ¿verdad? Sin importar mi conducta, mi propuesta habría sido aceptable para ti y tu familia. Pero no suelo luchar contra el destino. Eres muy hermosa. Insh'allah. Pudo haber sido peor.  
Renesmee estaba boquiabierta y una rabia irracional nubló su pensamiento.  
-¿Cómo pudiste casarte conmigo y pensar eso? Pudo haber sido peor -repitió, furiosa-. ¿Y... cómo te atreves... a acostarte conmigo?  
-Puede que no nos entendamos muy bien, pero eso no nos afectará, en el lecho marital -Jacob colocó un agal de oro en su tocado-. Allí, no te parecen ofensivas mis atenciones.  
-No te atrevas a echarme eso en cara ahora. ¡No tenía idea de lo que pensabas en ese momento!  
-Ya te expliqué mis sentimientos -habló con reprobación y frialdad-. Ahora te sugiero que te vistas para poder ver a mi padre. Aterrizaremos dentro de poco.  
Nessie empezó a llorar y olvidó su ira. Jacob se fue y ella se quedó deshecha por lo que sabía. Era la broma del siglo. El príncipe Jacob ibn Saud al Azarin Black tampoco quería casarse con ella. ¡Maldito! Si era cierto, ¿por qué estaban allí ahora? ¿Por qué fue él a Ladybright? ¡Tenía ganas de gritar! Un sentido del honor fuera de época lo hizo ir a verla, evitó que le transmitiera su falta de disposición. Pero, ahora que lo confesaba y que era demasiado tarde, se lo aclaró con altivez, como si Nessie y su familia lo hubieran ido a cazar con una escopeta. Ahora recordó su conducta sombría del primer encuentro. Jacob se equivocó. ¡Ese maldito arrogante trató de hacer que lo rechazara!  
Nessie interpretó su llegada como la aceptación del matrimonio estaba demasiado angustiada para considerar con actitud lógica su comportamiento. Pero, ¿por qué lo aceptó Jacob? El enojo la inundó de nuevo. Tenía el descaro de informarle que su única gracia era su rostro y su cuerpo. La ignoraba como individuo y la reducía al nivel de un juguete sexual. "Pudo haber sido peor"... ¿de veras?  
-La única solución es un divorcio tan pronto como sea posible -pronunció al entrar en la cabina. Llevaba un vestido verde pálido que llegaba hasta el suelo y que acentuaba sus delgadas curvas.  
-No seas infantil, Renesmee -Jacob alzó la vista de los documentos que revisaba y apenas si la miró. Nessie se cruzó de brazos, fúrica al ser ignorada.  
-Si lo único que te hizo ir a Ladybright fue ese estúpido intento de asesinato de tu padre y la loca promesa que hizo en ese momento, no estoy siendo infantil.  
-Debo decirte que si mi padre hubiera muerto, habría sido trágico para la supervivencia y la estabilidad de mi país -replicó con enojo-. Pero concedo que yo también considero que esa promesa fue...bastante extraña. Mi padre no es un hombre dado a impulsos insensatos.  
-Pero, al igual que él, crees en estas tonterías del honor.  
-Es un concepto que pocas mujeres estiman. Si se sigue ese principio, rara vez se puede elegir un camino -declaró-. Hace sólo tres semanas que me enteré de la promesa hecha entre nuestros padres.  
-¿Sólo hace tres semanas? -Nessie estaba atónita.  
-No había motivos para que yo lo supiera antes. Cuando me casé a los veinte años, tú eras todavía una niña. Puesto que mi padre no podía suponer que una inglesa tuviera deseos de entrar en un matrimonio polígamo... -hizo una pausa-. Aunque, después de conocerte a ti y a tu familia, ya no estarla tan seguro.  
Renesmee no entendió el insulto de inmediato. Pero cuando entendió la insinuación, se ruborizó hasta la raíz del cabello, mientras Jacob seguía hablando con el mismo tono, mesurado y frío.  
-Mi padre no pudo haber creído en esa promesa hasta el grado que muestra ahora. De ser de otra manera, me lo habría informado hace muchos años -aseguró Jacob-. Pero entiendo sus motivos y puedo decírtelos ahora, puesto que no es un secreto en el palacio. Desde hace mucho, mi padre ha querido obligarme a que me case de nuevo.


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__ y la historia a __**Lynne Graham.**_

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO_**_** 3**_

Pasmada ante esa confesión, Renesmee se hundió en la silla.  
-Pero, ¿por qué yo? -inquirió.  
-Su promesa fue lo que lo ayudó a presionarme. Además -sonrió, sombrío-, puedes estar segura de que, aun antes que mi padre se encontrara con el tuyo, hizo pesquisas exhaustivas en cuanto a tu carácter y reputación.  
-¿Fui investigada?  
-Sin duda alguna. Eres muy ingenua, Renesmee. No puedes suponer que mi padre se hubiera arriesgado a presentarme a una esposa que hubiera avergonzado o escandalizado a la familia -la miró con sorna.  
Era cierto que era una tontería que el rey Billy estuviera de acuerdo en permitir el matrimonio de su hijo con una desconocida. Las revelaciones de Jacob arrojaban una nueva luz al encuentro del rey y de su padre en Londres. Una vez que se aseguró de la reputación inmaculada de Nessie y quién sabe qué más, el padre de Jacob manipuló la situación. Además, debió saber de los apuros financieros de Edward.  
Eran demasiadas novedades para Renesmee. Estaba perpleja por la intriga que existía entre padre e hijo. Pero, ¿por qué fue necesario presionar a Jacob, mediante esa promesa, ¿para que se casara de nuevo? Quizá seguía lamentando la muerte de Leah, pero a Ness le parecía un hombre bastante práctico. Su posición exigía que se casara y que tuviera hijos; esa responsabilidad se entretejía con su futuro y era como un deber para él. ¿Acaso eso no le importaba?  
-No entiendo... no pareces estar molesto con tu padre -comentó Renesmee.  
-Debo respetar la sinceridad de sus intenciones. Cree que un hombre soltero no puede ser feo. Además, considera que un hombre casado es respetable y estable -habló con dureza.  
-Pero, ¿por qué no quisiste volver a casarte? -Nessie fue al grano pues le molestaba que diera vueltas al asunto.  
-Prefería mi libertad -suspiró-. Pasé casi toda mi vida de adulto casado, ¿qué otro motivo podría tener?  
-Bueno, si tanto amas tu libertad, yo no lo evitaré -Nessie se levantó con furia.  
-¿Por qué cambias de pronto de actitud? -Jacob la estudió con la mirada-. ¿Qué ha cambiado entre nosotros, salvo que ahora ya entendemos ciertas cosas? Estamos en la misma situación que cuando estuvimos en la iglesia.  
-¡Pero de alguna forma te comportas como si yo te hubiera atrapado y obligado a casarte conmigo! -se enojó Nessie.  
-Nadie me atrapa. Tomé una decisión. Si tenía que volver a casarme para satisfacer a mi padre, ¿por qué no contigo? -preguntó con suavidad.  
-También me doy cuenta de que mientras tu padre sale de todo este enredo como un hombre moral e irreprochable, yo sigo sintiéndome insultada.  
-¿Cómo te he insultado? -maldijo en voz baja-. Creí que serías una mujer tranquila e inofensiva, pero parece que desde que saliste de la iglesia recobraste el habla.  
A ella también le costaba trabajo reconocerse, pero cualquier persona serena se irritaría frente a Jacob.  
-Échale la culpa a tu padre. Es obvio que no investigó lo suficiente -la molestó que Jacob la hubiera considerado como una mujer dócil y sumisa-. Me pareces muy insensible.  
-Y tú me pareces muy similar a todas las mujeres que he conocido últimamente: exigente -se exasperó-. ¿Acaso tu sensibilidad desapareció para que te pudieras casar con un desconocido sólo por su dinero?  
Muy pálida, Renesmee respingó ante el cruel recordatorio. Pero el orgullo la hizo levantar la barbilla.  
-¿Acaso así consideraste también a tu primera esposa? -Jacob la contempló con frialdad y se ella ruborizó.  
-No hay comparación. Leah creció sabiendo que se casaría conmigo. Era consciente de cómo era el hombre con quien se casaba. Tú no sabes nada de mí.  
Nessie bajó la vista. Su referencia a Leah fue una tontería, pero no estaba preparada para oír la defensa acalorada de Jacob. La comparación que ella se atrevió a sugerir, lo había enfurecido.  
-Creo que no eres justo -replicó-. Y no soy exigente. No tiene objeto que sigamos discutiendo. No nos lleva a ninguna parte esta situación.  
-¿Qué situación? ¿De qué estamos discutiendo? No lo sé. De veras -levantó una ceja-. En una hora has hablado de divorcio y anulación. Después de todo, no creo que esto sea una manera de atraer mi atención, ¿o sí? -se burló-. Quieres que finja... cumplidos, galantería, romance. No participaré en un juego que desprecio. Antes, me porté con candor contigo. Ambos tuvimos nuestro precio en este matrimonio. El mío fue la paz y el tuyo, posición y dinero. Ahora que eso está establecido, ¿hay otra cosa que merezca ser discutido?  
-Te lo puedo decir ahora mismo -exclamó Nessie-. El ser una princesa no es como lo hacen ver.  
-Puedes decirme todo lo que quieras si después te quedas callada y me concedes un silencio preciado.  
Renesmee se fue al otro extremo de la cabina, vencida. Reaccionó emotiva ante un hombre que no permitía que la emoción obnubilara su juicio ni su razonamiento. Quizá pensara que Nessie debió dejar arruinada a su familia antes que venderse en matrimonio. Nessie observó el lujo de la cabina. Sin el dinero, su familia hubiera quedado destrozada ya que ninguno de sus padres hubiera tenido el coraje de luchar contra la adversidad.  
Pero, a pesar de su desprecio actual, Jacob fue muy tolerante con una boda que habría podido ser un desastre. En la cama, fue afectuoso y cálido. Pero ambas reacciones fueron perfectas para cada ocasión. No se calma a una histérica con amenazas. No se seduce a una virgen asustada por la fuerza. No a menos de que se fuera estúpido y Jacob estaba lejos de ser un tonto. Era un hombre muy inteligente y complejo.  
Renesmee lo observó. Aun resentida, era muy consciente de su poderoso atractivo. Combinado con el hecho de que era muy apuesto y rico, muchas mujeres se habrían enamorado de él. Siempre desconfió de los hombres guapos; solían ser vanidosos y odiosos. La intrigaba la falta de vanidad de Jacob. Era un hombre de atractivo asombroso, pero Nessie intuía que la única vez que se miraba al espejo, era para afeitarse.  
Cambió de posición para no verlo más. No podía entender qué era lo que le pasaba. Seguía pensando en él cuando la azafata le llevó la comida. Jacob empezaba a obsesionarla a pesar de actuar tan distante y frío con ella. Su frialdad, aunada a su masculinidad tan evidente, era una paradoja intrigante.  
¿Por qué no quiso volver a casarse? Sólo podía haber un motivo, no quería que otra mujer sustituyera a Leah. Pero a Nessie le pareció difícil conciliar la brillante inteligencia de Jacob con un sentimentalismo y una pasión más allá de la muerte. ¿Qué otro motivo podría haber? Se conformaba con Nessie como esposa. Le gustaba mirarla, mas no escucharla. Pero seguía trabajando tanto, que no había riesgos de que la escuchara.

El jet aterrizó en una pista irregular. Renesmee se levantó. Por la ventana del avión, no pudo ver más que desierto. No había un aeropuerto cerca. Jacob le presentó un manto de tela negra. Nessie lo miró sin entender y lo impacientó. Jacob desdobló la tela y se la puso sobre la cabeza.  
-No puedo respirar -protestó.  
-No seas ridícula -Nessie pudo ver cuando Jacob ajustó la tela en la cabeza y rió-. Pareces muy rara, Renesmee. Este aba no fue cortado para alguien de tú estatura.  
Nessie tomó en sus manos el exceso de tela y caminó tras él. En la puerta, al observar a unos soldados formados y una banda militar que tocaba una melodía extraña, tropezó con el dobladillo del aba. Jacob la oyó gemir y se volvió con increíble rapidez. Cuando Renesmee estaba a punto de caer, la tomó en sus brazos y la miró con enojo.  
-Eres la mujer más torpe que he conocido en toda mi vida.  
-No pensaba usar mortaja sino hasta el día de mi muerte -replicó Renesmee. Se percató de que él palidecía. Demasiado tarde comprendió el motivo de su ira. Pero antes de poder sentir simpatía por Jacob, se irritó con él. Vaya, ¿qué nunca dejaba de pensar en Leah?  
-Bájame, por favor -exigió con voz fría.  
-Falta poco para llegar al auto -era cierto y después de mirar a la desafinada banda con irritación, subió a Renesmee en el auto como si fuera un paquete. Perpleja, ella miró la fortaleza de piedra gris cuyas murallas eran altísimas, y que se encontraban sólo a unos metros de distancia.  
-¿En dónde está el aeropuerto?  
-Ese es el palacio. Se construyó una pequeña pista para nuestra conveniencia. El aeropuerto está del otro lado de Jumani.  
-¿Esa es la ciudad?  
-Me abruma el interés que tienes por tu futuro hogar -su enojo ante su ignorancia fue patente-. Jumani está a diez kilómetros de aquí.  
Avergonzada, Nessie contempló el desierto que se extendía en todas direcciones. Era una inmensidad de dunas y la sensación de aislamiento fue indescriptible para ella, acostumbrada a ver árboles y pasto.  
El auto cruzó las rejas del palacio y se detuvo en un amplio patio empedrado. Nessie ya sentía la piel pegajosa por el calor tan intenso. La puerta de Jacob se abrió de inmediato. Este salió y fue recibido por un hombre de corta estatura que se inclinó varias veces, muy nervioso. Jacob frunció el ceño y se alejó. Cuando se detuvo como si hubiera olvidado algo, Renesmee quiso golpearlo; la bajó del auto sin miramientos, puesto que tenía el aba enredado entre las piernas.  
-No es una manera muy elegante de bajar de un auto -comentó Jacob con sequedad. La guió hacia el pórtico. Nessie se percató de que muchas mujeres, cubiertas y curiosas, la observaban y sintió alivio por estar oculta de los pies a la cabeza.  
-Mi padre quiere recibirnos de inmediato -explicó-. No hablarás... me parece que no eres muy inteligente cuando estás desorientada y no quiero que lo ofendas.  
Llena de ira, Nessie se mordió la lengua. Jacob se detuvo frente a unas puertas de madera labrada que fueron abiertas por unos guardias imponentes que se hallaban a cada lado. Jacob avanzó y Nessie lo siguió, reacia. Lo vio arrodillarse con gracia y tocar la alfombra con la frente. Para tener setenta años, el anciano de barba gris frente a ellos tenía un aspecto saludable y vigoroso. Nessie se arrodilló sobre la alfombra justo cuando el viejo hizo la señal de que Jacob se pusiera de pie. El rey chasqueó los dedos y dijo algo en árabe.  
-Levántate -suspiró Jacob. Antes que Renesmee adivinara cuál era su intención, le quitó el aba. La chica se sintió como una pieza de mercancía que se examina y tuvo la impresión de estar desnuda bajo la mirada penetrante del rey. Billy comentó algo, rió y empezó a hablar sin detenerse. Nessie se sonrojó y se arrodilló de nuevo, pero notó que Jacob estaba ruborizado. Lo que su padre decía surtía un efecto extraordinario en el hijo, que tenía los puños apretados. Se hizo el silencio cuando el rey Billy dejó de hablar, al fin.  
De pronto, Jacob contestó. Nessie recibió una fuerte impresión puesto que segundos después, los dos empezaron a discutir con furia. Los silencios eran sazonados por las sonrisas de satisfacción de Billy. De pronto, Jacob bajó la cabeza y retrocedió. Nessie alzó la vista de nuevo, nerviosa. Una mano arrugada le hizo señas de que se acercara.  
-Fue una escena poco afortunada para presentarte en nuestro hogar -comentó Billy en inglés, con fuerte acento. Al verla sorprendida, sonrió divertido-. Hablo tu idioma. Sin embargo, me ha beneficiado más escuchar que conversar.  
Renesmee sonrió, cortés. Su padre se habría llevado una gran sorpresa.  
-Sé bienvenida -pronunció el anciano-. Una belleza como la tuya hará que mi hijo pase más tiempo en su hogar.  
Nessie pensó que el viejo recibiría una fuerte desilusión. Jacob no parecía dispuesto a ser privado de su libertad. Pero, al notar que el padre quería ver con más frecuencia a su hijo, ella sintió alivio al confirmar que no existía enemistad entre ambos. Sus discusiones no parecían indicar desavenencias. Pero la frustró el no poder saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo enfurecer tanto a Jacob y enfrentar a su padre?  
-Un hombre no bebe agua sucia cuando puede tomar líquido fresco en su propia casa.  
Renesmee parpadeó, pero por fortuna el rey no parecía querer que le contestara.  
-Espero que pronto consideres nuestro país como tu hogar.  
-Sí -tragó saliva.  
-Para facilitarte eso, querrás aprender árabe -afirmó para sí-. Te encontraremos un maestro.  
Por lo menos, era muy directo al hablar. El rey parecía satisfecho consigo. La misma obstinación y dureza que distinguían al hijo, se reflejaban en el padre.  
-¿Tu padre está bien?  
-Sí, su Majestad.  
-Ojalá que tenga una vida larga y próspera -hizo una seña-. Puedes irte... las mujeres están impacientes por prepararte para la boda.  
Cuando Nessie salió, Jacob la miró a los ojos. Seguía de un humor negro y sus emociones estaban a flor de piel.  
-Sugirió que aprendiera árabe -Renesmee trató de sonreír para quitar la tensión del ambiente.  
-No hagas el esfuerzo por mí -apretó la mandíbula-. No me importa -afirmó, duro.  
Renesmee experimentó de nuevo el rechazo y desprecio anteriores. Sin embargo, controló la ira. Ya no podía seguir evadiendo la realidad. Ese hombre arrogante y misterioso era su esposo. Si estaban distanciados, era culpa de la chica; sus referencias tontas al divorcio o la anulación lo exasperaron.  
Nessie tuvo que caminar con rapidez para poder seguirlo. La guió por una serie de corredores interminables. El palacio era de tres pisos, había muchos patios anteriores y las diferentes alas estaban unidas por pasadizos y escaleras. Tendría que tener un mapa y un compás para poder orientarse, pensó. Los gruesos muros hacían resonar sus pasos y Nessie pensó con ansiedad en las mujeres que la esperarían; se alegró de que su padre le hubiera contado la historia de la familia real.  
Billy se casó tres veces. Su primera esposa murió al dar a luz. La segunda, Sara, era la madre de Jacob y de Sam. Desde hacía años, sufría una enfermedad del corazón que la sentenció a vivir como inválida. La tercera esposa, Rossetta, tuvo una hija, Claire, que ahora tenía dieciséis años. El padre se divorció de Rossetta, pero Claire siguió viviendo en el palacio.  
Aparte de Claire, estaba Emily, la esposa de Sam. Era la madre de dos nenas y apenas tenía veintidós años. Nessie trató de ocultar su asombro cuando su padre añadió que Emlily estaba embarazada de nuevo.  
Renesmee dejó de tener pensamientos tan íntimos y se ruborizó al ver a Jacob.  
-¿De que discutían tú y tu padre?  
-Es algo privado. Baste decir que mi padre y yo no compartimos siempre el mismo sentido del humor -apretó la expresiva boca. -Creo que no me quiero casar contigo otra vez -Nessie se molestó al ser tratada con tanta brusquedad-. ¡Bastó con una vez! Pero a mí jamás se me ocurriría privarte de las emociones de una boda islámica -sonrió a medias-. Negar eso a alguien quien, hace apenas dos semanas, expresó su disposición a vivir como yo, sería algo cruel -murmuró con voz sedosa.  
Nessie tembló de indignación. Jacob subió por una escalera de mármol y se detuvo para que la chica lo alcanzara. De nuevo pensaba en Leah. Era sorprendente que no se hubiera lanzado a la tumba con ella. Renesmee frunció el ceño, atónita por su pensamiento tan malvado. Leah murió de forma trágica. ¿Qué clase de hombre sería Jacob si no la recordara?  
-Debo dejarte aquí -pronunció en la cima de la escalera-. Hallarás a mi hermana en ese cuarto a tu izquierda -extendió una mano-. Pero primero -la acercó con lentitud y le pasó la mano bajo el cabello-, esto.  
A la sombra del muro, capturó sus labios con urgencia.  
-Abre tu boca -exigió; su aliento la quemó y su lengua invadió la intimidad que Nessie le negó al principio. Fue como si le hubieran quitado el suelo de los pies. Se aferró a sus hombros para no caer. No tuvo control sobre la llamarada que encendió el centro de su cuerpo. Eso la controlaba. Jacob la controlaba. Pasmada, Nessie echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sorprendida por tener una respuesta tan inmediata ante ese hombre.  
-Tienes mucha razón -los ojos de Jacob eran insondables-. Lo olvidé. Este no es el sitio apropiado.  
-Creo que ningún sitio lo es. Si este es un matrimonio de conveniencia, ¿por qué?... -Nessie tragó saliva y vio sus ojos, negros como la noche-. Sabes a qué me refiero.  
-No necesito justificarme -levantó una ceja-. Recuérdalo esta noche. La paciencia no es una de mis virtudes. Tú lo escogiste -añadió con énfasis despiadado.  
Nessie se alejó y entró por la puerta indicada. Una chica alta y regordeta la miró; se parecía mucho a Sam y Nessie se ruborizó.  
-Debes ser Claire -Nessie sonrió.  
Claire ignoró la mano extendida. Su cara redonda tuvo una expresión de dureza y sus ojos, de frialdad.  
-Te llevaré con tus sirvientas. Rachel habla inglés, Rebecca no. Pero dudo que estés aquí el tiempo suficiente para que puedas mejorar el vocabulario de nadie.  
-Espero que tengas razón -tan pronto como lo afirmó, Nessie se arrepintió. Pero estaba física y mentalmente agotada. La hostilidad de Claire, después de la insistencia implacable de Jacob porque compartieran el lecho matrimonial, fue la gota que colmó el vaso-. Escucha, estoy muy cansada. ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?  
-Jacob no quería casarse contigo -replicó la chica, ruborizada.  
-Claire, por favor... -suplicó Nessie, pero no logró callarla.  
-¿Por qué habría de quererlo? Su amante está en París, es dos veces más bonita que tú... alta y rubia. Entiendo que los hombres que la ven pasar se vuelven a contemplarla. No importa lo que crea nuestro padre, no la suplantarás.  
Nessie perdió el color del rostro y la adolescente calló.  
-Fue una mentira mala -murmuró Claire, frenética-. No debes repetirla a Jacob.  
-No tengo intenciones de repetirla a nadie -los ojos de Nessie se llenaron de lágrimas y la joven fijó la vista en la alfombra.  
-Debo pedirte que me perdones por la brusquedad de mi bienvenida -Claire se aclaró la garganta después de un momento de tenso silencio. Pálida, era obvio que estaba asustada. Nessie habría sentido lástima de ella a no ser porque sentía mayor lástima de sí misma.  
-Ya está olvidado -declaró.  
La última pieza del rompecabezas cayó en su lugar, el único elemento que Nessie desconocía. Por lo menos ahora tenía una explicación más verosímil que justificara los pocos deseos de Jacob de volver a casarse. No la sorprendía que estuviera contento como estaba y que su padre, más puritano, lo presionara para que volviera a enderezar el camino. Renesmee se irritó. El rey Billy le dio a su hijo; una castaña, una que se quedaría en casa, como si las castañas fueran esclavas... y parecía que así eran para Jacob. No tenía intenciones de negarse el placer de hacerle el amor a su nueva esposa. La revelación de Claire sacudió a Nessie hasta la médula.  
La adolescente la llevó a un dormitorio muy elegante. Un par de chicas se acercaron con una sonrisa. En el diván, había telas preciosas. ¿El vestido de novia? Renesmee apartó la mirada con amargura.  
Se sentía como un peón en un tablero de ajedrez, en Dharein. Y pensar que se avergonzó de sí al pensar en su poca habilidad para contraer ese matrimonio con dignidad y aceptación. Sus dudas tenían ahora una prueba concreta. Jacob planeaba usarla como una fachada respetable para ocultar su aventura. Era algo sucio y poco honorable. Alec nunca le hubiera hecho eso a ninguna mujer. Alec era honesto y decente.  
Permitió que Rachel la ayudara a desvestirse. Se envolvió en un fresco manto de algodón y fue llevada al baño. Rebecca ya perfumaba el agua que la esperaba.  
-No necesito un baño -se tensó Renesmee.  
-Será algo refrescante, se lo prometo -las manos de Rachel hicieron una seña de súplica-. Debemos cuidarla, Lellah. ¿Acaso la hemos enfadado?  
Fue más fácil aceptar que discutir. Frente a Jacob, todo importaba muy poco. Le lavaron el cabello cinco veces hasta dejarle la textura de la seda. Salió del baño y fue envuelta en toallas esponjosas. Se colocó boca abajo en un diván y Rebecca le dio un suave masaje con aceite con perfume de rosas. Nessie empezó a dormitar. Despertó sin tener idea de dónde se hallaba. Rebecca empleaba un fino pincel para pintar decoraciones de alheña en manos y pies. Nessie trató de objetar, pero accedió cuando Rachel le aclaró que era lo acostumbrado para la novia.  
Había en el dormitorio un grupo de mujeres que charlaban. Claire se apartó del grupo. Renesmee comprendió que todo era un ritual; horas de un ritual de siglos para preparar a la novia para casarse, desde que entró en el baño. Tres mujeres ancianas empezaron a cantar en un rincón lo que a Nessie le pareció era un canto fúnebre. La joven apartó la vista.  
-¿Alguna de ellas habla inglés?  
-Son beduinas, lellah. Son las mujeres de la tribu de la reina Sara -explicó Rachel-. Muy pocas vienen a la ciudad, pero es una tradición muy vieja el que vistan a la novia del príncipe Jacob. Es un honor para ellas que sean aceptadas como tus ayudantes.  
En otras circunstancias, a Nessie le habría agradado el ambiente amistoso; pero era algo tan extraño, que fue como un suplicio adicional. No supo lo que hicieron en su rostro; no tenía un espejo a su alcance. La ayudaron a ponerse un suntuoso caftán de color azul y plata. Un velo de seda blanca cubrió su cabello como un turbante y le ataron una cinta con monedas de plata a media frente. Sólo entonces le permitieron acercarse a un espejo.  
Se encontró con una enjoyada odalisca. Renesmee Cullen había desaparecido.  
La escoltaron a los aposentos de la reina Sara. Las mujeres permanecieron afuera. La madre de Jacob estaba reclinada en un diván y tenía un aspecto frágil y enfermizo.  
-Siento no poder levantarme para saludarte -sus ojos la miraron con afecto y extendió una mano llena de anillos para que Nessie la besara-. Mi doctor insiste en que me mantenga lejos de los festejos. Estoy muy decepcionada. Claire, la fajilla está en la cama. Debes hacerlo en mi nombre.  
Claire se arrodilló y colocó un cinturón de plata en tomo a las caderas de Nessie y cerró el broche de zafiro al frente. Las mujeres de afuera alargaron dedos reverentes para tocar el cinto. Claire apartó la cabeza.  
-Es un símbolo de fertilidad -explicó, curiosamente avergonzada. Rachel cubrió el rostro de Nessie con el velo y la procesión continuó. En un cuarto poco iluminado, Jacob la esperaba. Estaba magnífico en una túnica de seda azul oscuro. Sus ojos negros la recorrieron de la cabeza a los pies con una mirada intensa. No sonrió. Si le parecía gracioso, o no el que Renesmee pareciera una muñeca árabe, no lo mostró.  
La ceremonia fue corta y el rey Billy y varios hombres fungieron como testigos. Mortificada, Nessie repitió con torpeza lo que tenía que decir en árabe. Su mano fue atada por medio de un lazo verde a la muñeca de Jacob y luego fue soltada. Después, la sacaron de la habitación y Nessie fue muy consciente de que la mirada encendida de Jacob la seguía.  
En una sala de recepción llena de mujeres, una joven delgada con ojos de forma almendrada se acercó a saludarla.  
-Soy Emily -se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Nessie-. Espero que seamos amigas. No te preocupes por los nombres, pero debes conocerlas a todas.  
Después de infinitas presentaciones, le llevaron una serie de coloridos platillos y las celebraciones empezaron. Las voces, el ruido de los platos y la música reverberaban de forma dolorosa en los oídos de Renesmee y le provocaron jaqueca. No pudo ingerir bocado. Emily se sentó a su lado. Como fue a un pensionado inglés, empezó a relatar su vida allá. Nessie trató de reprimir el cansancio que la hacía sentir que Emily le hablaba a través de un muro de vidrio.  
En algún momento de la interminable velada, Rachel le tocó el hombro para indicarle que debía marcharse. Emily le sonrió, pícara, y Nessie sintió que su ánimo desaparecía. El estómago se le hundió y la invadió la náusea. Fue acompañada por un grupo de matronas por oscuros pasadizos y una larga escalera. La metieron en un cuarto enorme en donde había una cama igualmente enorme, con cuatro postes labrados. Nessie sintió un fuerte mareo cuando sus acompañantes se marcharon y la puerta se cerró con estrépito.


	4. Chapter 4

_Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__ y la historia a __**Lynne Graham.**_

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO_**_** 4**_

Renesmee respiró con alivio al ver que no tendría lugar una ceremonia medieval para meterla en la cama. Por la ventana, especie de friso labrado, se podía ver la luna llena y el cielo color morado oscuro. Nessie no apreció la belleza de la noche, sino que se estremeció. Tenía la piel sudorosa, y muy fría. Dentro de esos muros, el siglo veintiuno era sólo una ilusión. Ella era como un regalo para que su nuevo esposo lo desenvolviera.  
Se quitó el velo y el tocado con manos temblorosas. Al soltarse el cabello, este despidió un fuerte aroma perfumado. Nessie hizo una mueca; sus sienes palpitaban. Se negaba a proseguir con la farsa. ¿Cómo podía esperar Jacob que lo hiciera? Al oír que una puerta se abría, se dio la vuelta con rapidez, muerta de miedo.  
Jacob vestía ahora una túnica color crema y también tenía la cabeza al descubierto. Al acercarse, sonrió con suavidad. La miró con ojos brillantes. Mientras que Nessie estaba tensa y asustada, él estaba muy relajado.  
-Qué bueno que no te desvestiste por completo para esperarme en la cama -la tomó de los hombros y la observó con seriedad-. Ahora eres mi esposa.  
Nessie sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas e intuyó que le pasaba algo más, aparte de estar nerviosa. Pero su fuerza de voluntad le permitió erguirse.  
-No puedo meterme en esa cama contigo -le espetó.  
Jacob se arrodilló frente a ella y le quitó el cinturón del zafiro.  
-Yo te llevaré -prometió y soltó el primer botón de plata, en el dobladillo del caftán. Había cientos de ellos.  
-Yo puedo desabrocharlos -murmuró, impresionada por la falta de reacción de Jacob ante su declaración. El empezó a reír de forma inesperada y evitó que Renesmee se alejara.  
-Yo soy quien debo soltar los cientos de botones. Con cada botón desabotonado, veo... -la contempló en silencio-. Es una costumbre muy provocadora.  
-Para un hombre -intervino, temblorosa-. Si crees que tengo intenciones de quedarme parada mientras me desnudas...  
-No lo creo, estoy seguro de ello -replicó con calma-. Estás nerviosa, Renesmee, pero eres mi esposa -los dedos no cesaban en su tarea.  
La repetición de las palabras la paralizó. Su esposa. Su individualidad y autonomía le eran robadas por medio de una simple ceremonia.  
-Esto es... una barbaridad -susurró.  
-Piensa antes de hablar. No soportaré insultos esta noche -en su voz suave hubo una dura advertencia.  
-No eres razonable, Jacob -sus ojos le suplicaron comprensión-. ¡Somos dos extraños! No puedo nada más... - Jacob se levantó sin hacer ruido y le quitó las manos protectoras del pecho. La miró con dureza y decisión.  
-Aceptaste este matrimonio sin presiones, consciente de que llegaría este momento.  
-No pensé en esto... ¡No pude! -el oxígeno le faltaba.  
-No me rechazarás.  
-No te estoy rechazando... yo... -dejó de hablar. No sabía muy bien lo que quería decirle, pero era muy consciente de que sus palabras lo enfurecían.  
-Esta emotiva escena me parece una ofensa.  
-Me lo imaginé -murmuró Nessie, impotente-. No es un problema por el que sufrirás, ¿verdad?  
Jacob la tomó de una muñeca y la acercó.  
-Eres mi esposa. Lo que intentas negarme ya no te pertenece para que lo niegues -afirmó, con acidez.  
-Esto es algo medieval -tembló Nessie.  
-Ten cuidado para que no descubras lo medieval que puedo ser -la amenaza fue acompañada de un endurecimiento de todos sus rasgos. Era un príncipe del desierto, el símbolo de una cultura feudal en donde era inconcebible que una mujer desobedeciera a su esposo-.  
-Este no es un buen principio para nuestro matrimonio, ¿no te parece?; Después de todo, ¿qué me ofreciste en nuestro primer encuentro que no fuera esto?  
-No fue así como lo dices -Nessie se llevó una mano a la garganta… La agresión que provocó en Jacob, la intimidaba y debilitaba de modo, increíble.  
-¿Cómo fue? -la miró con burla-. ¿Acaso me ofreciste conversación inteligente? ¿Trataste de impresionarme de otra manera que no fuera con tu belleza?  
Renesmee se estremeció ante el desprecio patente de Jacob.  
-Estaba nerviosa... avergonzada. No sabía qué decirte.  
-Pero de todos modos no te preocupaba lo que te esperaba. Sólo te importaba que me casara contigo. Ni siquiera me preguntaste si sólo serías mi esposa -le recordó-. Y te dije entonces que me acostaría contigo.  
-¡No me hables así! -se acercó a la cama y se aferró de uno de los postes para no caer. Estuvo tentada a decirle que sabía todo lo de su amante pero temía irritarlo más-. ¿No te das cuenta de cómo me siento? Todo lo que ves es...  
-A mi esposa que me desafía y eso no me agrada -intervino.  
-Todo lo que ves es un objeto. ¿No crees que tengo sentimientos?  
-¿Acaso consideras los míos? -levantó una ceja, imperioso.  
-No tienes sentimientos -se apoyó en el pilar, jadeante, mientras Jacob continuaba soltando los botones. No tenía energías para evitarlo-. Un anillo de bodas no significa la lujuria.  
La brillante mirada de acero de Jacob la paralizó. Gimió con temor cuando Jacob la levantó en brazos y la puso en la cama.  
-Este insulto, en nuestra noche de bodas, me ofende demasiado. He tolerado muchas cosas de ti desde que salimos de esa iglesia; no toleraré más -exclamó-. Te compré. Me perteneces. Ese es el pacto que tú hiciste.  
Lo miró con fijeza, destrozada. Jacob la vio con calma. La declaración tenía un peso enorme.  
-Te compré, -Nessie se retrajo ante esa afirmación primitiva de posesión.  
El dosel de la cama parecía dar vueltas y Renesmee se apoyó en el colchón para levantarse. Ese movimiento requirió de una fuerza de voluntad inmensa. Tenía tanto frío ahora, que sus dientes castañeteaban. Su silencio parecía hacer desaparecer la furia de Jacob quien se inclinó y la tomó en sus brazos.  
-Renesmee, no empecemos con discordia y amargura. No deberías temer lo que es natural entre un hombre y una mujer.  
Un fuerte mareo hizo que Nessie dejara caer la cabeza hacia atrás y su cabello cubrió el brazo de Jacob. La voz de éste era sólo un zumbido cada vez más vago para la joven.  
-Jacob -susurró con voz ronca.  
-Escúchame -murmuró con el aliento-. Lo que me hace arder es el deseo. No la lujuria. La lujuria no es generosa... toma y mancilla. Esa no es la manera en que yo iniciaría a mi esposa en los placeres del amor.  
Nessie cerró los ojos cuando Jacob le tocó la mejilla. Dijo algo brusco en árabe y le llevó un dedo a la frente, pero Renesmee ya se hundía sin discutir en el vacío del olvido.

-¿Ya despierta? -le metieron un termómetro en la boca. Una cara extraña y no obstante familiar, apareció frente a Nessie-. ¿Sabe en dónde se encuentra hoy? No se preocupe, ya pasó por lo peor. Es muy raro ver tanta fiebre en un caso de gripe como el suyo -el acento escocés aumentó la sensación de desorientación de Nessie.  
Por fin, le retiraron el termómetro. Nessie trató de moverse, pero descubrió que estaba tan débil como un gatito. Volteó la cabeza, aletargada. A través del friso, entraba la luz del sol e iluminaba la alfombra. Había flores por doquier. De nuevo prestó atención a la enfermera.  
-¿Cómo vino a dar aquí? -se sobresaltó al oír la aspereza de su voz.  
-Veo que ha notado que no soy de aquí. Eso significa que se recupera. Me llamo Irina Denali -sonrió-. Trabajo en el hospital de la ciudad de Jumani. Me trajeron al palacio la primera noche, junto con todos los médicos que había en el hospital -rió al recordarlo-. La mitad de los habitantes de palacio estaba afuera de esa puerta, ¡provocó pánico general!  
-¿En qué día estamos? -Nessie palideció aún más.  
-Es sábado. No creo que recuerde lo que sucedió desde entonces. Ha estado delirando desde que cayó enferma. Es una maravilla que nadie se haya percatado de que no estaba bien. Pero la gripe puede atacar de pronto y con todo el maquillaje que llevaba puesto, no habrían podido saberlo sólo con verla.  
El cerebro entorpecido de Nessie recordó la ceremonia y la noche de bodas. Quiso morir de la vergüenza. Parecía que Jacob no olvidaría nunca esa noche. Una enfermedad dramática en el lecho nupcial parecía ser el final adecuado para una boda desastrosa. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero estaba demasiado débil para llorar.  
-Debe ansiar ver a su esposo -parloteaba Irina-. Puede que pase un buen rato antes que venga. Hasta que terminó la fiebre, anoche, no la dejó sola ni un minuto. Quizá esté durmiendo ahora... debe estar exhausto.  
Renesmee cerró los adoloridos párpados. ¿Qué otra alternativa le quedó a Jacob más que la de jugar a ser el marido devoto?

Una hora después, bañada y peinada y casi sorda debido a la charla interminable de Irina, tomó algo de consomé de pollo. Después de dormir una siesta, Nessie despertó y descubrió a Claire a su lado. La adolescente de inmediato le tomó la mano con fervor y sus ajos se llenaron de lágrimas.  
-Me alegro tanto de que mejores, Renesmee. Aun si Jacob nunca me perdonara por las crueles palabras que te dije en mi enojo, me alegro. Por favor, créeme. Estoy tan contenta -sollozó, embargada por la emoción. Nessie le palmeó el hombro y trató de apaciguar a la chica. Parecía que Claire estaba convencida de que su revelación era el motivo de la enfermedad. Nessie le dijo que esas eran tonterías.  
-¿Cómo se enteró Jacob de eso? Irina dijo que deliraba. Espero no haber...  
-Yo se lo confesé. Tuve remordimientos de conciencia -susurró Claire-. Estaba furioso, ¿quién podría culparlo? ¿Qué haré si se lo dice a nuestro padre?  
-Yo no me preocuparía por eso -sonrió Nessie.  
-Repetí una horrible calumnia -Claire suspiró de tristeza-. Me avergüenza reconocer que la creí. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo mal que hice por hacer caso a los chismes. Jacob no es así.  
Renesmee no quedó convencida de la santidad de Jacob, pero sonrió con la esperanza de que ya no se hablara del asunto, Claire sonrió a su vez.  
-No era que tú me desagradaras, no te conocía, pero Jacob fue tan desdichado con Leah -explicó-. Temí que tú también lo hicieras infeliz.  
Nessie inhaló para cubrir su perplejidad. Al parecer, la hermana de Jacob no se daba cuenta de que revelaba algo que ella no sabía.  
-Sólo pensaba en tener hijos. Todo lo que hacía era llorar y estar deprimida -murmuró Claire con enojo-. Estoy segura de que tú eres distinta. Mi hermano es un hombre excelente.  
Nessie sería demasiado tonta para no darse cuenta de lo que era obvio. ¿Cómo pudo ser feliz el primer matrimonio de Jacob? Un matrimonio sin hijos en la sociedad árabe para la cual los hijos son tan importantes, no pudo ser muy dichoso. Si Leah no pudo adaptarse a su infertilidad, la relación debió ser muy tensa para Jacob también. Pero debió amarla mucho para no divorciarse de ella o tomar otra esposa. En su posición, no podía haber otra explicación.  
Cuando la puerta se abrió, ambas se volvieron. Claire miró a la figura impasible y se levantó con rapidez para salir del cuarto. Si Nessie hubiera tenido la fuerza suficiente, habría hecho lo mismo.  
Se ruborizó. Jacob nunca pareció tan lejano; estaba sombrío.  
-Me alivia ver que has mejorado. Tu salud ha sido una gran preocupación para todos nosotros.  
Nessie bajó la cabeza. Antes, cuando Irina le dio un espejo, se dio cuenta de que tenía un aspecto deplorable. ¿Cómo debía parecerle a Jacob?  
-Lo siento. He causado muchos problemas.  
-¿Esa es la impresión que tienes de mí? ¿Te parezco un hombre que espera que su esposa enferma se disculpe por lo imposible? No soy un hombre así. Si acaso debo culparte de algo, de que no me hubieras comentado lo que te pasaba. ¿Por qué no me dijiste cómo te sentías?  
Nessie se percató entonces de que debió tener fiebre durante la boda. Sólo cuando la tensión y la autodisciplina que se impuso desaparecieron, en ese mismo cuarto; ella se dio cuenta de que estaba enferma.  
Arrugó una esquina de la sábana.  
-Estabas ardiendo cuando te toqué. Debes haber sabido que estabas enferma -suspiró Jacob-. Cuando desfalleciste, me sentí como un hombre que se dispone a cometer una violación.  
Al oír esa confesión sorprendente, Nessie alzó la cabeza.  
-No soy tan insensible como para hacer el amor con una mujer enferma, sin importar lo que pienses de mí -afirmó, tenso.  
-No lo creí -vio el reproche en sus expresivos ojos.  
Jacob se sentó a su lado. Estaba muy tenso.  
-A veces me parece que no tienes una buena opinión de mí... pero no necesitamos volver a hablar de esa noche de nuevo -declaró-. Era obvio que no estabas en tus cinco sentidos. No te haré responder por lo que dijiste entonces.  
Nessie reprimió su sonrisa. Jacob estaba tan serio y prefería lo que en sus términos era un perdón muy generoso. Quizá sólo ahora comprendía lo mucho que lo ofendió esa noche.  
-Tenemos mucho que discutir.  
Nessie se tensó ya que no quería oír las mentiras que Jacob sin duda le contó a su hermana acerca de su amante.  
-Sin embargo, algunos asuntos pueden ser pospuestos hasta que estés más fuerte -decretó.  
Dejaba que se olvidara la revelación inoportuna de Claire. Era una jugada espléndida de un hábil diplomático, se dijo Nessie con amargura. Cuando Jacob tocara el tema, la inmediatez del drama habría desaparecido y quizá, si no se defendía ahora, aumentaría su inocencia.  
-Parece que siempre te estoy criticando -Jacob la tomó de la mano y la sacó de su ensimismamiento.  
-Supongo que crees que tienes motivos para ello -Nessie no estaba de humor para considerarse culpable y considerar desde el punto de vista de Jacob lo sucedido antes y después de la boda.  
-No. Lo que sucede es que he estado haciendo suposiciones, saltando a...-dudó.  
-¿Conclusiones? -terminó la chica, demasiado consciente de la manera como Jacob acariciaba la muñeca.  
-¿Por qué no me explicaste antes que tu padre estaba endeudado? -frunció el ceño-. Yo no sabía nada al respecto. Tu familia parecía vivir con comodidad y en prosperidad.  
-¿No sabías lo de papá? -Nessie parpadeó.  
-Cuando visité a tu familia, no sabía nada de eso. Ahora sospecho que la dote de la novia fue para tu padre y no para ti. ¿Es cierto? -urgió-. ¿Le diste el dinero?  
Nessie sólo recordaba haber firmado unos documentos a petición de su padre.  
-Supongo que sí, pero...  
-Yo entendí que el dinero era para ti.  
-¿Para mí? -repitió, atónita-. Dios mío, ¿qué habría hecho con eso?  
-Yo creí que te habías convertido en toda una financiera con nuestro matrimonio. Creía que te casabas para enriquecerte, que tus padres te alentaron a ello. En vez de eso, ahora sé...  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? -interrumpió.

-Hablaste mucho cuando tuviste fiebre -jadeó y le soltó los dedos de pronto. Nessie se sonrojó.  
-Ahora no importa, ¿verdad?  
Jacob se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la ventana. A Nessie la sorprendió que le diera la espalda puesto que era un gesto poco caballeroso en gente de su cultura. Pero Jacob se volvió al empezar a hablar.  
-Por el contrario -murmuró-. Ahora te percibo como eres. No te casaste por lucro personal, sino para beneficio de tu familia. Es natural que esto altere mi punto de vista sobre ti y quizá no te guste que te lo diga pero no tengo una buena opinión de los padres que pueden sonreír con tanta felicidad mientras obligan a su hija a contraer matrimonio con un desconocido.  
-No fue así -murmuró Nessie.  
-Olvidas que yo estaba presente. De tener menos prejuicios en tu contra, habría sospechado la verdad antes. Tu conducta es comprensible y explica las circunstancias. Tus padres fueron quienes te obligaron a casarte.  
-Yo tomé la decisión -insistió.  
-No estoy de acuerdo -negó con énfasis-. Cuando uno toma una decisión, la acepta. Y tú no estabas en un estado de aceptación cuando te casaste conmigo.  
Renesmee no sabía a dónde quería llegar, así que no dijo nada. De cualquier modo, Jacob decía la verdad. Deprimida por lo de Alec y muy preocupada por su familia, ella accedió a casarse. Nunca meditó la decisión, siempre rehuyó hacerlo. Recordó a Alec al pensar en el tormento sufrido en la boda y se preguntó por qué ya no sentía emoción. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ya no le dolía?  
-Ahora debes concentrarte en recobrar tu energía -suspiró Jacob-. Me he quedado mucho tiempo. Esa mujer que no deja de parlotear me lastimará los oídos. ¿Qué nunca guarda silencio?  
-No, pero es amable. Me simpatiza -lo miró de modo ausente.  
-Entonces cumplió su propósito. Pensé que estarías más contenta con una enfermera inglesa.  
-Gracias por las flores -susurró con timidez antes que Jacob llegara a la puerta-. Son hermosas... nadie me dio flores antes.  
Dejó de pensar en Alec y se le ocurrió, al ver las flores, que esos regalos valían tanto como la visita formal que Jacob le ofreció. No podía dejar que lo vieran descuidando a una esposa enferma.

-Sólo faltan doce semanas para que sea Navidad, pero, ¿quién lo creería? -Irina miró por la ventana el desierto lleno de sol-. Me muero de ganas de tener frío y de ponerme suéteres -siguió cepillando el cabello de Nessie -. ¿Extrañas la Navidad?  
-Sí -los ojos de Nessie se inundaron de lágrimas.  
-¡Sonríe! -ordenó Irina-. Ya casi estás repuesta. Lo que pasa es que estás deprimida por la gripe, eso es todo. Tan sólo han transcurrido diez días desde que estuviste enferma. Además, sé que estás harta de esta habitación. Es por eso que hoy recibirás una sorpresa. -Nessie ya había recibido demasiadas sorpresas esa semana. A veces veía a Jacob hasta cuatro o cinco veces al día. En ocasiones él se quedaba sólo unos minutos, otras una hora. Nunca llegaba con las manos vacías. Le llevaba libros, revistas o flores. Pero casi siempre guardaba silencio y forzaba así a Nessie a charlar de tonterías.  
Jacob se caracterizaba por su reserva. Nunca se podía saber lo que pensaba. Parecía oír con mucho interés cualquier frivolidad que Nessie decía. La chica no dudaba de que fuera algo muy útil para hablar de negocios, pero también le parecía enervante.  
Nunca estaba relajado en compañía de la joven. Caminaba como un animal enjaulado. También guardaba una distancia de la cama que sugería que temía contagiarse.  
Nessie recordó una y otra vez la conversación de diez días antes para buscar el origen de su tensión y de la menor intimidad entre ambos. Pero nunca lograba arrojar luz sobre el comportamiento de Jacob. Sospechaba que el que su esposo supiera que fue presionada a casarse con él, lo hería en su orgullo. Quizá le aseguró que la veía de modo distinto, ya no como a una mujer materialista, pero, ¿por qué tenía Nessie la impresión de que una rubia interesada en su dinero habría planteado menos dificultades para él? Frunció el ceño. Eso era tan sólo uno de los imponderables de los que Jacob parecía estar lleno.  
-No eres curiosa, ¿verdad? -prosiguió Irina-. ¿Qué no deseas saber de qué se trata la sorpresa? ¡Cenarás con tu esposo esta noche!  
En vez de reaccionar con confusión, Nessie palideció. ¿Por qué hacía tal esfuerzo Jacob? ¿Por un sentimiento de culpa? Al día siguiente partiría para Nueva York. Sin duda se reuniría, costara lo que costara, con su amante. Quizá viajaría con ella. De pronto, sus ojos se arrasaron de lágrimas y Nessie bajó la vista. Era la gripe lo que la ponía tan triste, ¿o no? Esas altas y bajas de ánimo no eran usuales en ella. Leyó una carta de su hermana Rosalie en donde mencionaba que Alec pasó el fin de semana en Ladybright.  
Nessie suspiró y dejó la carta a un lado. La bombardeaban una serie de pensamientos que habrían sido impensables un mes atrás. Su respuesta física ante Jacob le señalaba la falta de sentimientos por Alec, la forzaba a cuestionarse. ¿Cómo pudo amar a Alec sin haber deseado nunca expresar ese amor con su cuerpo? Era algo increíble, pero eso sucedió durante los últimos cuatro años.  
¿Acaso confundió el agrado, la admiración y la soledad con el amor?  
Esa idea no la hacía muy feliz, pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía ser? Extrañó muchísimo a Alec cuando éste fue a estudiar medicina. Su compañerismo de niños desapareció en su vida adulta. Pero eso era normal en el crecimiento, ¿no? Alec fue muy maduro para su edad y ella no, reconoció. Fue una adolescente tímida e introvertida que dependió demasiado de Alec como amigo. ¿Acaso se aferró a ese sueño de adolescente?  
Los resabios de ese mundo de sueños raros murieron el día de su boda. Claro que le dolió, aunque su amor por Alec hubiera sido impráctico e idealizado. En un sentido, el estar enamorada de Alec le proporcionó la seguridad de no enamorarse de otro hombre y durante todo ese tiempo se preocupó por Alec tanto como él por ella.  
Si se hubiera tratado de un amor verdadero, no habría estado tan indefensa frente a Jacob.  
Cuando él llegó, Nessie leía, absorta, y no le oyó.  
-¿Es apasionante? -preguntó él.  
Nessie levantó la vista y el corazón le dio un vuelco comprensible. Jacob vestía una camisa blanca y unos jeans entallados que se amoldaban a sus caderas y largas piernas. El estómago de Renesmee dio un salto mortal.  
-¿Perdón?  
-El libro -explicó Jacob.  
-Ah, eso -lo apartó-. No sabía que usaras jeans.  
Jacob encogió los hombros, tenso, y se puso una mano en la cadera.  
-Como todavía no estás lo bastante fuerte como para vestirte, pensé que yo también vestiría con más informalidad.  
Cuando Nessie empezó a pararse, Jacob la levantó en sus brazos de inmediato.  
-Sabes, puedo caminar... ¡no soy una inválida! -protestó, jadeante.  
-El doctor dijo que tomaras las cosas con calma. No puedes arriesgarte a tener una recaída. Nuestro clima no es benigno para los de salud delicada -sus ojos negros miraron el rostro ruborizado de Nessie.  
La invadía un ligero mareo provocado por el aroma de Jacob; su fuerza y color viriles penetraban a través de la delgada bata de Nessie. Empezó a palpitar y, cuando Jacob la colocó sobre una pila de cojines de seda en un gran cuarto austero, estaba demasiado tensa. El deseo era como una intoxicación febril de todos sus sentidos que la hacían sentir que, hasta no haber conocido a Jacob, fue como una extraña para sí misma. Mientras permaneció en la cama y su esposo se mantuvo alejado y cortés, fue más fácil negar que era tan vulnerable a él. Pero, cuando la tocaba, sus engaños desaparecían. Era tan consciente de él, que parecía un dolor exquisito. Y, lo peor de todo, que una parte de sí se deleitaba con la aceleración de su pulso, la sequedad de su boca. Apartó la vista de Jacob y reprimió esos sentimientos. Su poder la aterraba tanto, porque señalaba su falta de emoción ante Alec.  
Jacob se sentó a su lado y la comida llegó, llevada por media docena de sirvientes.  
-Si hubiera sabido antes que estabas lo bastante recuperada como para acompañarme esta noche, habría pedido una mesa y sillas.- Vaya, ¿acaso Irina lo obligó a hacerle esa invitación? Las mejillas de Nessie se encendieron.  
-Supongo que habrás notado que estas habitaciones no son muy modernas.  
-Asumo que Leah prefería un estilo más tradicional -Nessie descartó la cuestión.  
-Leah y yo vivimos en una parte diferente del palacio -Jacob se tensó-. Después de su muerte, escogí tener nuevos alrededores.  
¿Acaso los antiguos aposentos eran sagrados ahora? Hacía mucho que Nessie había descartado la opinión de Claire de que Jacob fue infeliz con su primera esposa. Hacía cuatro años, Claire sólo era una niña incapaz de hacer un juicio así. Lo que era más revelador era la sensibilidad de Jacob respecto a cualquier recordatorio de Leah.  
¿Entonces, en dónde encajaba esa mujer de París? Jacob era un hombre muy viril. Sus necesidades sexuales no habían disminuido con la muerte de su primera esposa. Por fortuna, eso a Nessie no le importaba, siempre y cuando le dejara en paz a ella.  
-En comparación con tu hogar, quizá esta te parece bastante primitiva -prosiguió pero Nessie apenas le prestaba atención-. Esas cosas nunca me han importado, mis necesidades son escasas. Nunca he sido un gran consumidor de bienes de lujo. Además, paso poco tiempo aquí.  
Renesmee estaba perpleja al ver que Jacob estaba avergonzado y que trataba de conservar su aire acostumbrado de gravedad. Por alguna razón, notaba que su hogar tenía la calidez del castillo de Frankestein.  
-Bueno, a mí me parece muy cómoda... acogedora -añadió Nessie generosa, como si no estuvieran sentados en una alfombra en medio de un cuarto casi vacío.  
-Suelo comer con mi padre.  
Era un extraño informe personal. Jacob nunca hablaba de sí. Claire le contó a Nessie que Jacob pasó sus primeros años en el desierto, viajando con un tutor y los parientes de Sara. A los diez años, ingresó a una academia militar en Arabia Saudita y concluyó su educación con una licenciatura en administración de empresas. Los dos hermanos tuvieron infancias muy distintas.  
El rey Billy quiso evitar que los peligros de la influencia occidental ejercieran un efecto demasiado grande en su hijo y heredero. Pero Nessie creía que la niñez de Jacob fue poco alegre, muy disciplinada, con poca atención por parte de los padres por los intereses personales de su hijo. Eso explicaba que aún ahora mostrara tanta seriedad.  
-No tenías que cenar conmigo -Nessie dejó de pensar en él-. Después de todo, me dijiste que eso estaría en la lista de cosas prohibidas. Claro, Sam siempre come con Emily cuando está en casa; supongo que habrá adquirido malas costumbres por haberse educado en Inglaterra.  
Al oír la referencia a su hermano, Jacob se tensó.  
-No niego que Sam esté más occidentalizado, pero ahora no quiero hablar de él.  
-¿Por qué? A mí me parece muy agradable -insistió Nessie.  
-El arte de ser agradable es una de las cualidades de Sam -levantó una ceja con sarcasmo-. Tiene un encanto infinito con los miembros de tu sexo cuando lo desea. Bueno, como sabes, mañana me marcho a Nueva York -Nessie sólo sonrió, no podía hablar-. Cuando regrese, quizá hayas alterado algunas cosas aquí. Tienes carta blanca. Desearía que te sintieras en casa durante el tiempo que permanezcas aquí -concluyó con suavidad.  
Fue como un piquete de alacrán. Durante el tiempo que permanezcas aquí. ¿Acaso se refería con discreción a un futuro divorció? Su matrimonio ni siquiera había empezado y Jacob ya planeaba terminarlo. Nessie fue consumida por una rabia feroz.  
-Dime, ¿cuánto tiempo esperas que me sienta como en mi casa? -exigió saber-. Por favor, no hables con acertijos. Si quieres un divorcio, sólo tienes que decirlo.  
Jacob no reaccionó ante su furia. La miró con calma.  
-Por ahora no estoy pensado en un divorcio.  
-Entonces, ¿para qué diste esperanzas? -replicó, atónita por la frialdad del hombre-. Me gustaría que hubiera un límite de tiempo a esa oración.  
-Bueno, hasta que nos cansemos mutuamente, entonces -susurró-. Estas atracciones se marchitan tan rápido como las flores que florecen en el desierto después de la lluvia. Lo que existe entre nosotros terminará con la misma rapidez. No sería justo de mi parte fingir lo contrario. No deseo herir tus sentimientos, Renesmee.  
Esta contempló su vaso de limonada. ¿Cómo podía hablar con una sencillez tan brutal y hacerlo además con aparente sinceridad? ¿Acaso alguna vez podría entender a Jacob? Nessie temblaba ante tan contradictorias emociones. Lo que prevalecía era el odio. Su orgullo se rebelaba ante la insinuación de que era sólo un objeto sexual, del que se podía gozar y desechar a capricho. Jacob no parecía luchar por su matrimonio. Nunca lo consideró una atadura permanente. Pero el decirlo con tanta franqueza, lastimaba mucho a Nessie.  
-No tienes ese poder -replicó con los labios apretados.  
-Quizá ahora practiques la misma sinceridad conmigo -la observó con ojos insondables y brillantes-. En relación a Alec.  
-¿Alec? -el cerebro de Nessie le dio vueltas.


	5. Chapter 5

_Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__ y la historia a __**Lynne Graham.**_

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO_**_** 5  
**_

-Lo llamaste cuando delirabas. A no ser porque estabas enferma, te habría pedido esta explicación antes -Jacob habló con dureza-. Así que deseo saber exactamente cuál era tu relación con ese hombre.  
Nessie palideció y se ruborizó. ¿Llamó a Alec? ¿Acaso su inconsciente se debatió entre sus sentimientos ambiguos? Observó los rasgos sombríos de Jacob. Así que a eso se debía su reserva y tensión, pensó la joven. Parecía que Jacob sospechaba que su esposa no era tan pura como lo requerían sus ideas medievales. En realidad lo que quería preguntarle era si se había acostado con Alec.  
-¡Renesmee!  
-Mi relación con Alec no es de tu incumbencia -lo encaró con valor-. Compraste mi futuro desechable, no mi pasado.  
-¿Estas enamorada de él? -se levantó-. Te exijo una respuesta. ¡Eres mi esposa!  
Pero sólo cuando te conviene lo soy, pensó Nessie con rabia. Enamorada. Enamorada del amor. ¿Eso fue lo que le pasó? De todos modos no era asunto de Jacob.  
-¡Mírame! No me dirijo a tu nuca. Te exijo una respuesta. Es mi derecho -le aseguró, serio.  
-¿Qué te importa si estoy enamorada de él con locura? -se molestó la joven.  
-¿Y acaso así esperas establecer una relación conmigo? -la furia se reflejaba en todo el cuerpo y la actitud de Jacob-. Me dije que no te juzgaría antes de haberte escuchado, pero fui un tonto al haber dudado de mi propia percepción.  
Parecía un látigo a punto de estallar. Nessie pisaba terrenos peligrosos. Por malicia, quiso confirmar sus sospechas, pero contuvo su malévolo impulso. Puesto que era obvio que Alec no correspondió a sus sentimientos, ¿adquiriría ella una actitud patética? No podría vengarse de esa manera. Se dio cuenta de que el perder los estribos no la ayudó en nada.  
-Por el amor de Dios, sólo estaba bromeando -se irritó-. ¿A caso esto será un drama en tres actos?  
-¿Bromeando? -Jacob se puso en cuclillas frente a ella. La tomó de la mano y sus ojos negros la miraron con fijeza-. Explícame la broma -invitó.  
-Broma no fue la palabra correcta -corrigió, desesperada-. No entiendes...  
-Hazme entender -apretó más los dedos.  
-Alec y yo crecimos juntos. En realidad... es sólo un amigo.  
-No creo que esa sea toda la explicación -la miró con los ojos entrecerrados-. Creo que ese hombre te atrajo -replicó Jacob con calma-. Y a no ser porque yo me aparecí... -le puso una mano en la nuca y la hizo reclinarse sobre los cojines con la presión de su propio cuerpo—. Pero, es raro que no me haya divertido con... tu broma.  
-No se suponía que fuera una broma -frustrada, trató de zafarse de él.  
-La diplomacia no es uno de tus talentos -sonrió con malicia-. Trataste de ponerme celoso... eres transparente, Renesmee. Pero, ¿cómo podría tener celos de mi esposa? Me perteneces, no puedes ir a ninguna parte sin mi permiso.  
-No trataba de ponerte celoso -rabió, enojada por su interpretación de su conducta-. Y no soporto que digas que te pertenezco.  
-Es un hecho... ¿por qué discutir al respecto? -al verla mirar hacia la puerta, añadió-. Los sirvientes no entrarán a menos que lo ordene.  
-¿Y qué tal si grito? -amenazó, tensándose para poner rígido el cuerpo y no derretirse junto al de Jacob.  
-Pensarán que eres muy apasionada conmigo o que te estoy golpeando -rió-. Pero ninguna de esas dos posibilidades los hará cruzar el umbral.  
Nessie se percató de la forma amenazadora en que la veía. Estaba aterrada por responder a él. Todo lo que Jacob merecía, era frialdad, indiferencia y desprecio. Jacob besó sus labios con urgencia y brevedad.  
-¡No! -Nessie volteó la cabeza y luchó contra la aceleración de su pulso.  
-Desde el principio, hubo deseo entre ambos -le acarició la mejilla-. Llegará un día en que la última palabra que desees pronunciar frente a mí sea "no" -declaró. Volvió a capturar su boca, sin prisa, con maestría y luego con insistencia y dulzura. Nessie se derritió. No podía rechazarlo. En unos cuantos segundos se perdió en la violenta mezcla de sensaciones y emociones que la invadía. Se aferró a él al sentir cómo le acariciaba el esbelto cuerpo.  
Al soltarla, Jacob tenía la respiración alterada y observó las mejillas ruborizadas de Nessie y el deseo en sus ojos.  
-Y es una palabra que no usas cuando más deberías usarla- Jacob sonrió con arrogancia divertida-. Pero yo no debo empezar lo que no puedo concluir. Todavía estás convaleciente. ¡Cómo desearía que no lo estuvieras!  
Nessie se envolvió de nuevo en la bata. Sus senos estaban hinchados por las caricias y la invadía una debilidad estremecedora en las piernas.  
-¿Tienes que verme como si te hubiera atacado a la fuerza? -preguntó con sequedad-. Por lo menos, sé sincera contigo misma.  
-Te sorprendería enterarte de lo sincera que puedo ser conmigo -susurró con amargura-. Ahora sé lo que siente una prostituta.  
Después de una pausa, la desconcertó al reír, divertido. Nessie trató de levantarse, pero Jacob lo evitó al retenerla por la cintura.  
-Perdóname. No fue amable de mi parte reír ante tu comentario -concedió-. Pero a veces, cuando tratas de ser muy dura, eres muy graciosa. ¿Se suponía que debía molestarme? ¿Quedar impresionado?  
-Supongo que no, gracias a tu experiencia con ese tipo de mujeres -rabió Nessie-. Pero no tengo planes de unirme al grupo. Si fueras un hombre decente, me dejarías en paz. ¿Puedes quitarme las malditas manos de encima? -se percató de que Jacob estaba furioso.  
-Qué bueno que ya estoy acostumbrado a que primero hables y después pienses. Pero te advierto que tu lengua te meterá en problemas uno de estos días.  
-No podrás mantenerme callada -jadeó Renesmee, furiosa-. No quieres una esposa... nunca lo deseaste. Ambos sabemos que planeas un divorcio. Puesto que has sido muy franco, yo te imitaré. No entraré en el juego, Jacob. No compartiré tu lecho sólo porque no tengas algo mejor que hacer cuando estés aquí. Nuestro matrimonio es una farsa y, si me presionas, no me amoldaré a este absurdo de ninguna forma. Te lo advierto desde ahora.  
-No me amenaces -habló con voz suave y aterciopelada-. Nunca me amenaces -la observó en silencio y Nessie se alarmó-. Debo confesar que olvidé las tonterías que te contó mi hermana -suspiró exasperado y la soltó.  
Lo que preocupó tanto a Nessie esos días era sólo algo trivial para Jacob, La chica lo encaró, desafiante.  
-Por favor, no insultes mi inteligencia con las mentiras que tu amorosa hermana se tragó con tanta alegría.  
-¿Me conoces tan poco, acaso? -su mirada altiva la hizo ruborizar-. Creí que conocerías un poco mejor mi carácter.  
¿Cómo? Era una masa de contradicciones. Tenía una mente como un laberinto, una mente que hubiera envidiado un intrigante Borgia y que confundía a Nessie.  
-Esa mujer no existe en mi vida -habló con frialdad-. No pretendo hacerte creer que he sido un monje, pero no me acostaré con mi esposa y luego con otra mujer. El solo hecho de pensarlo me llena de asco. No seré infiel mientras esté casado.  
Renesmee no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Estaba furiosa. Jacob tenía nueve vidas felinas. Para cuando se le tendía la trampa, ya estaba en lugar seguro. Había terminado con su amante y todo debido a la astucia del rey Billy. Entra Nessie, sale la rubia parisina. Pero Nessie estaba indignada pues estaba convencida de que Jacob tenía intenciones de seguir con su aventura. Ahora, sólo ansiaba escapar.  
-Estoy cansada.  
-Quédate en tu sitio.  
-No, considero que hemos agotado el tema -murmuró.  
-Aunque no te preocupó mucho mientras estuviste en mis brazos, ¿verdad? -añadió Jacob, sombrío-. De seguro hay forma de que nos tratemos mejor que así.  
Los ojos de Nessie se llenaron de lágrimas. Estaba muy confundida, pero se negaba a que la humillara la sospecha de que Jacob no buscaba una relación íntima con ella. No se la podía acusar de no confiar en él. No cuando era obvio que ocuparía el puesto de amante dentro del matrimonio.  
-Pareces fatigada -suspiró-. Esta velada ha sido demasiado presionante para ti.  
Antes que Nessie pudiera protestar, la levantó en brazos y la llevó a su cama sin decir una palabra.  
-Te llamaré por teléfono desde allá.  
-No te molestes -replicó con amargura-. No fingiremos, ¿recuerdas? Y no quiero recordatorios.  
-Como quieras.  
Si hubiera azotado la puerta al salir, Nessie se habría sentido mejor. Pero Jacob no obedecía impulsos infantiles. Era demasiado disciplinado y controlado. La cena fue tan desastrosa como su matrimonio y la noche de bodas. No había puntos en común entre ellos. Jacob no permitiría que los hubiera. No cedería ni un ápice en las condiciones que dictó en Ladybright.  
Pero Nessie no tenía su desapego. No podía aceptar que Jacob esperaba que le permitiera que le hiciera el amor. Lo que empeoraba todo era que lo deseaba, como nunca lo hizo con Alec. Lo que faltó en su relación con Alec estaba demasiado patente en su relación con Jacob: atracción sexual.  
Cuando el almuecín llamó para el primer rezo del alba, Nessie seguía despierta, intentando entender sus emociones y el dolor herido que subyacía en todas sus respuestas ante Jacob.

Te prestaré algo -sonrió Emily-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no tenías traje de baño? Yo debo tener una docena -aventó unos cuantos sobre la cama-. Me muero por usarlos de nuevo. Nessie sonrió pues el embarazo apenas se notaba en el esbelto cuerpo de Emily.  
-¿No puedes usarlos ahora?  
-Siempre estoy muy cansada durante los primeros meses -Emily frunció la nariz-. Es una desgracia -sus ojos se ensombrecieron-. Sam es muy activo, le encantan los deportes y acostarse tarde. No soy muy divertida cuando estoy embarazada y no debería quejarme de que esté fuera de casa tanto tiempo. No soy muy atractiva así.  
-Dices tonterías -protestó Nessie, acalorada. Pero Emily estaba inconsolable. Así que se puso el traje de baño para no ver la tensión en la otra mujer.  
Sam podía estar en casa, pero rara vez se le encontraba allí. En los últimos quince días, Nessie visitó una docena de veces a Emily y siempre la halló sola y agradecida por tener compañía. Era obvio que la vida junto al exuberante Samt no era fácil.  
Por fin, Nessie concedió que lo que sintió por Alec no fue más que el cariño de una hermana por un hermano. Debió darse cuenta de ello mucho antes.  
Jacob regresaría ese fin de semana. Nessie no tenía noticias de él. La enfurecía que él dominara sus pensamientos cuando estaba ausente. Pero, ¿en qué otra cosa podía pensar? Sólo estudiaba árabe una hora al día y Claire iba a un colegio exclusivo en Jumani por las mañanas y por las tardes veía televisión o recibía amigas de su misma edad.  
-¿En dónde están las niñas? -preguntó Nessie al no verlas jugar en el patio en donde estaba la piscina.  
-Con su niñera. Me agotaron esta mañana. Debí invitarte -dudó Emily-. Te gustan mucho los niños, ¿verdad?  
-Fue algo necesario, ya que tuve tres hermanas y un hermano más chicos que yo -rió la chica-. Además, tus hijas son preciosas.  
Se metió en la piscina y le encantó la frescura del agua. Después de nadar varias vueltas, se puso a flotar. Tenía puestos unos anteojos de sol que le protegían los ojos del intenso brillo.  
-Eres una buena amiga -notó Emily de pronto-. No haces preguntas aun cuando sabes que algo anda mal. Me alegro de que tengas tanto tacto.  
Nessie apretó los labios para no mostrar su sorpresa. No merecía el halago ya que no sospechó que hubiera dificultades entre Emily y Sam, todas las parejas tienen altas y bajas. Estaba demasiado ansiosa por sus problemas para ser demasiado observadora.  
-Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer...  
-Eres muy amable, pero todo resultará bien -le aseguró Emily, tensa.  
¿Qué funcionaría? Renesmee tuvo la sensación de que la creía más informada de lo que estaba en realidad. Era frustrante. Eso la hizo pensar en Leah, de la que seguía sin saber nada. ¿Y si se lo preguntaba a Emily?  
-¿Te importa si te pregunto cómo era Leah?  
-¿Leah? -repitió la sorprendida mujer.  
-Jacob nunca la menciona y no quiero preguntárselo -confesó Nessie-. ¿La conociste bien? Supe que murió poco después de que te casaras con Sam.  
-Sólo la vi unas cuantas veces. Siendo adolescente, pasaba los veranos aquí cuando mis padres estaban en el extranjero. Eso fue para que Sam y yo nos conociéramos mejor -explicó Emily.  
-Pero Jacob no conoció a Leah sino hasta que se casó con ella, ¿verdad?  
-El príncipe Harry es muy anticuado -Emily hizo una mueca-. Leah fue criada de modo estricto. No recibió educación como tú y yo... su padre estaba en contra de las mujeres cultas -suspiró-. Era hermosa, femenina pero muy callada, muy introvertida.  
-Claire me dijo que con frecuencia estaba muy deprimida.  
-Sí, es cierto -Emily palideció-. Se... trastornó un poco por sus deseos de tener un hijo. Amaba mucho a Jacob... lo idolatraba. Fue algo muy triste, pero creo que muchas mujeres han sabido hacer frente a situaciones más duras, Sam la odiaba. Dijo que ella cambió a Jacob para siempre... no lo sé. Siempre he conocido a Jacob como el hombre que es ahora... -volvió la cabeza con alivio al oír pasos que se acercaban.  
Sam se dirigía a la piscina, vestido con un elegante traje blanco. Tenía actitud bonachona. Cuando vio a Renesmee, puso una cara de teatral asombró.  
-¡No lo puedo creer! Es Nessie, la ilusión. Oímos cosas acerca de ti, hablamos de ti, pero, ¿cuándo te vemos? -sonrió-. Pero desde tu llegada has sido una rara diversión. Te lo puedo asegurar.  
-Nessie está con frecuencia aquí. ¿Por qué dices eso? -Emily se tensó, evitando mirar a su extrovertido marido-. ¿Qué va a pensar de ti?  
-Estaba bromeando -rió-. No tengo que tratar a Nessie como si fuera una invitada. No necesito decirle que estoy encantado de que esté aquí. Pero si yo fuera tú, Nessie... -se puso en cuclillas y adoptó un tono confidencial-, me iría de aquí a toda velocidad. Quizá ya hayas notado que Jacob no es el hombre más liberado que existe y tiene la tendencia a creer que ningún hombre puede verte sin que sea inspirado por el tipo de pensamientos íntimos que considera exclusivos de él. ¿Por qué otro motivo me prohibió ir a visitarte cuando estuviste enferma? Hasta objetó que te mandara flores... pero yo desobede...  
-¿Flores? -repitió Nessie, mareada.  
-En este preciso instante, Jacob trata de encontrarte -prosiguió, sin darse cuenta de lo que reveló a la chica-. Créeme, no creo que quiera encontrar petróleo en mi piscina.  
Sam mandó las flores. Nessie habría podido ahogarse de tristeza. Pero se concentró en las otras palabras de Sam.  
-¿Jacob regresó? -estaba tensa-. ¿Antes de tiempo? Salió de la piscina y Emily le tendió una bata de felpa.  
-Te enviaré tu ropa después -ofreció Emily.  
Renesmee se exprimió el cabello con nerviosismo. Jacob llegó cinco días antes y ella ni siquiera oyó el jet. ¿Cómo diablos no lo oyó?  
Corrió hacia el palacio, temerosa. Estaba molesta por haber descubierto lo de las flores. También la alteraba saber que Leah parecía haber sido la esposa perfecta, no se tomaba en cuenta su tristeza comprensible por no poder tener hijos. Hermosa, femenina, silenciosa, adoradora. Nessie se detuvo al entrar en la habitación. Se quitaba la bata, cuando la puerta se abrió.  
Los penetrantes ojos negros miraron con ardor las curvas de Nessie, reveladas por el traje de baño mojado. Sus pezones se delineaban con claridad bajo la tela. Nessi se cubrió de nuevo en un movimiento defensivo.  
-¿Has estado nadando?  
-Sí -habló con dureza, tensa por la mirada ferviente de Jacob-. No oí que el jet aterrizara.  
-Lo hicimos en el aeropuerto. Tenía que resolver unos asuntos en Jumani -se quitó el agal de oro y el kaffiyeh de la cabeza. Toda su atención se concentró en la joven al cruzar el cuarto.  
Tomó los bordes de la bata y los separó con lentitud. La deslizó por los hombros para dejarla caer al suelo. Sus ojos ardían de deseo. Un segundo después, Nessie se halló en sus brazos y su protesta fue ahogada por la insistente posesión de la boca de Jacob. Devastada por el beso, Nessie tembló. La hacía estremecerse de la cabeza a los pies con la fuerza de su pasión. Su respuesta fue intuitiva, espontánea. Por unos momentos, sólo existió el abrazo de ese hombre.  
Jacob soltó los tirantes de la nuca de la chica y le bajó el traje de baño hasta la cintura. Gruñó con satisfacción al acariciar con los pulgares los turgentes pezones que había puesto al descubierto. Nessie sintió que caería al suelo y tuvo que aferrarse de sus hombros para no hacerlo. Jacob dejó de besarla sólo para levantarla en brazos y colocarla en la cama.  
Nessie se cubrió los senos con las manos. Jacob se apartó y empezó a desvestirse.  
-Compensado con este entusiasmo, puedo ser clemente -susurró con voz ronca-. A pesar de que estabas tensa en nuestra noche de bodas, habrías resultado ser una compañera deseosa a no ser porque la providencia te envió una enfermedad.  
-¡Mentira! -replicó, con los ojos abiertos por la impresión.  
-Me encantará probarte lo contrario. Creo que el hacer las veces de mártir amenazada por la lujuria de su esposo será un papel que te costará trabajo desempeñar cuando vuelvas a salir de este cuarto-. Jacob se inclinó y la tomó de un tobillo para evitar que escapara al otro extremo de la cama. Estaba muy divertido-. Pero confieso que no esperaba que hicieras que esto fuera tan gracioso.  
Nessie trató de patearlo. Estaba fúrica. Pero Jacob no la soltó y la miró con tan buen humor que Nessie se enfureció aún más.  
-Qué tonto fui al no adivinarlo. Es probable que esto sea tu fantasía.  
-¿Fan... fantasía? -repitió, atónita.  
-Tu cruel esposo árabe que te toma a la fuerza y que permanece indiferente a tus súplicas -aclaró con sarcasmo aterciopelado.  
Renesmee se quedó boquiabierta y muda por una vez.  
Jacob sólo le soltó el tobillo cuando se reclinó en la cama y aprisionó el cuerpo agitado de la chica.  
-¿No vas a gritar ahora? -la provocó-. Entonces, puedo ver tu dilema. El maldito seductor sólo te inspira una supuesta aversión. No me gusta desacreditar tu actuación, ya que tienes un talento inmenso para el drama, pero hasta la fecha, no ha sido una actuación convincente.  
Sus desafíos la enfurecieron. Sus ojos negros estaban encendidos y Nessie alzó la mano para abofetearlo. Pero Jacob la asió con fuerza de acero.  
-No -habló como si le enseñara una lección básica a una niña rebelde.  
Nessie lloró de furia y de tristeza. Si lo hubiera abofeteado, habría sido su primer acto de violencia en la vida, pero todavía lo deseaba y sentía haber fallado.  
-¡Bestia odiosa! -exclamó.  
Jacob le rozó las yemas de los dedos con los dientes y acarició la palma con la lengua hasta llegar al centro en donde le dio un beso cálido.  
-Hace casi un mes que estamos casados. He sido muy paciente.  
-¡No me has preguntado cómo me siento yo! -Nessie temblaba y estaba tensa al mismo tiempo. La erótica seducción de la caricia lenta inundó de deseo su estómago.  
-¿Llena de vida? -se burló-. Creo que no se puede discutir que tienes un alto nivel de energía.  
-¡Esto es degradante! -replicó con desprecio.  
Los ojos de Jacob brillaron con un negro intenso y él le mordió el índice, jugando.  
-Un hombre tendría que colgarte de los tobillos sobre un pozo seco para que le dijeras la verdad, pero por fortuna para ti, soy mucho más sutil -rodó sobre ella, aprisionándola con su cuerpo musculoso, y colocó una mano bajo la nuca-. Creo que has pasado mucho tiempo dormida, Renesmee, y seré yo quien te despierte -recalcó con decisión.  
-No puedo detenerte, ¿verdad? -rugió.  
-Pero es que no quieres detenerme -la retó y con la mano le quitó el traje de baño.  
Inclinó la cabeza sobre la suave piel que antes acarició. Su negro cabello contrastaba con la blanca piel de Nessie y ésta, atormentada por la vista, cerró los ojos. La lengua de Jacob tocó las puntas y sus manos acariciaron los senos con una ternura que fue demasiado para la joven. Sus besos y caricias le provocaron un placer indescriptible y ardiente. Pronto, sólo fue consciente de la satinada piel de él, de su sedoso cabello y de la excitación febril que acababa con todo pensamiento racional. Luego ya no necesitó alentarla para que Nessie lo besara y lo abrazara.  
Jacob le acarició el vientre. Era una caricia tan íntima que Nessie jamás la imaginó. Se arqueó hacia él para invitar a una exploración mayor. Empezó a gemir y tembló de deseo, con un deleite que aumentaba con cada segundo que transcurría.  
Con espontaneidad, le besó el hombro y se hundió en el aroma a sándalo de su piel. Jacob la acarició hasta hacerla perder el control. El deseo era como una espiral interminable que subía cada vez más hasta que Nessie fue invadida por una insoportable tensión que la hizo hundir las uñas, sin querer, en la espalda musculosa de Jacob.  
-Entrégate a mí -pidió él con voz ronca.  
Renesmee lo besó y Jacob correspondió con un ansia que la derritió. Le separó los muslos con la pierna y la urgió a que se alzara para recibirlo. Nessie respondió, invadida por el deseo. Jacob la hizo suya sin dudarlo y la punzada de dolor disminuyó en parte el frenesí de la chica. Jacob le besó la boca para ahogar su grito de rechazo y Nessie cruzó la barrera sin remordimiento. Bajo la rítmica posesión, Nessie alcanzó la alta planicie hacia la que se dirigía, con una explosión de éxtasis y cayó en el placer avasallador como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento toda la vida. Jacob llegó al mismo punto en silencio, jadeando y con el corazón acelerado.  
La contempló con gravedad y deleite. Luego le besó las húmedas sienes.  
-Me complaces -murmuró en voz baja.  
Esas palabras terminaron con la satisfacción de Nessie y la hicieron volver a la realidad y odiarse. Trató de apartase, pero Jacob se le adelantó.  
Cuando bajó de la cama, Renesmeese cubrió con la sábana. La silueta de Jacob se delineaba en las sombras de la tarde. Nessie hundió la cara en una almohada, la incredulidad y la vergüenza la inundaban.  
Jacob previó su rendición, su goce. Se sentía débil y humillada. Dios, perdió el control. No se quedó con nada.  
-Renesmee...- el colchón se hundió a su lado-. Mi lecho no es un escondrijo y no eres un animalito asustado. Siéntate.  
La interpelada notó cómo de pronto su propia cama se convirtió en la de Jacob. Se volvió, reacia, y quedó pasmada al ver el río de esmeraldas y diamantes que Jacob tenía en la mano.  
-Lo escogí para ti en Nueva York -le abrochó el collar con delicadeza y Nessie se estremeció al sentir las piedras frías sobre su acalorada piel. Una llamada telefónica habría sido más barata. Nessie se aclaró la garganta y susurró:  
-Es fantástico.  
-Hay pendientes y un brazalete que hacen juego -explicó.  
Renesmee estaba invadida por la náusea al verse recompensada por haber capitulado como una concubina favorita. Lo miro con sospecha. ¿Qué fue Jacob a hacer en Nueva York? Si se hubiera atrevido, le habría devuelto las joyas diciéndole que las conservara para su próxima amante.  
Se envolvió en la sábana y escapó al baño. Se miró en el espejo. Parecía ser la misma, pero sabía que nunca volvería a serlo. Miró el resplandeciente collar y se lo quitó con dedos temblorosos. El deseo le hizo perder la cordura. Pero... ¡Cómo deseó a Jacob ! Molesta, amargada, asustada o infeliz; no había diferencia. De todos modos lo deseaba ¿Qué le hizo él? ¿Qué locura la invadía, cuando la tocaba?  
Inmersa en sus pensamientos, se metió bajo el chorro frescos de la ducha. Un minuto después, unos brazos fuertes la abrazaron por detrás.  
-¿Jacob? -exclamó.  
-Te puedo asegurar que nunca compartirás la ducha con alguien más.  
-Tampoco quiero compartirla contigo. ¿Acaso hay escasez de agua?  
-Renesmee -imploró entre risas-, no me hagas reír.  
La besó hasta hacerle perder el aliento. Parecía que el centro de gravedad desaparecía y Nessie tuvo que aferrarse a él. Después, no supo cuándo salió de la ducha. Jacob la acostó en la suave alfombra y la tomó con pasión. Renesmee lo abrazó llena de deseo y todas sus inhibiciones desaparecían frente a ese placer que la invadía. Después, unos dedos acariciaron su piel sudorosa con ternura alternada con salvaje sensualidad.  
Era un sueño que Nessie quería censurar, del cual no quería despertar para no darse cuenta de que, después de todo, no era esa mujer. Pero lo era... era esa mujer, indefensa en el abrazo de un hombre, hechizada por una atracción sexual tan poderosa, que la hacía traicionar los principios en los que siempre creyó.


	6. Chapter 6

_Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__ y la historia a __**Lynne Graham.**_

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO_**_** 6  
**_

-¡Sonríe! -un dedo le acarició el tembloroso labio inferior. Nessie se apartó y se cubrió con una toalla.  
-Puede que tenga que soportar todo lo demás, pero no tengo por qué sonreír.  
-Repite eso -Jacob volvió a tirar de ella con indolencia. Pero la chica apretó los dientes-. Veo que sufres de un fervor masoquista -murmuró con voz sedosa-. Me pregunto cuál es el motivo de tu silencio.  
Renesmee se dirigió a la cama, la alisó y se deslizó bajo las sábanas mientras oía que Jacob se bañaba. La sábana olía a él... era un aroma evocador, íntimo, del cual no podía escapar. Nessie lo inhaló hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía; tuvo ganas de llorar. Pero recordó que Leah había llorado sin parar, así que reprimió el impulso de hacerlo.  
Tiempo después, Jacob apartó la sábana y la hizo volverse con manos frescas. Le robó un beso antes que ella pudiera objetar.  
-No puedo quedarme -admitió-. Tengo que presentar un informe a mi padre. Cenaré con él. Trataré de no tardarme.  
-Tómate la noche entera -le sugirió-. Me sorprende que me hayas dedicado algo de tiempo en tu horario tan ocupado.  
-Para algunas cosas siempre hay tiempo -rió con suavidad. No lo molestó su furia, pero tuvo la consideración de cubrirla de nuevo. Nessie se sentó y se puso la sábana bajo las axilas.  
-Creo que tengo derecho a un cuarto propio. Hay una docena de habitaciones disponibles.  
-Pero entonces sería un inconveniente ir a buscarte -con calma terminó de vestirse y se puso un khanjar, una daga curva en el cinto. Se irguió y colocó un manto negro sobre sus hombros. No parecía afectarlo la tensión del ambiente.  
-Te odio por esto -Renesmee ventiló su rabia y frustración-. Nunca he odiado a nadie en mi vida, pero te odio a ti -atacó con sentimiento.  
-¿Una categoría sólo para mí? Me siento honrado y lo entiendo. Fue muy desconsiderado de mi parte no pensar en tus sentimientos y haberlo convertido en una violación -la miró con intensidad y señaló con serenidad-: Ahora, estarás a salvo en la ducha.  
Cuando salió, Nessie quedó segura de que la olvidó por completo, al igual que trató de olvidarla durante las dos últimas semanas. La trataba como a una compañera en una aventura sin importancia. No se sentía como una esposa. El no se comportaba como un esposo. Pero Jacob le advirtió que así sería con anticipación. La advirtió que el amor no tendría lugar en su unión. Y ella aceptó esos términos... aun si no fue con plena conciencia.  
En el instante en que Jacob salió del cuarto, la furia de Nessie fue sustituida por una insoportable soledad. Había hecho un pacto con el diablo. Le estaba costando más que su libertad. La despojaba de su paz mental, de su orgullo. Necesitaba esos fingimientos que Jacob despreciaba. Lo que no podía soportar era que la tratara con desapego. Era como un rechazo.

Regresó muy tarde. Nessie no lo oyó entrar en el recibidor. Al verlo, a la luz de la lámpara a su lado, su pulso se aceleró. Se dijo que sólo era miedo.  
-Llegaron unos invitados inesperados -explicó-. Habría sido una descortesía retirarme antes.  
Nessie encogió los hombros. Su emotividad anterior era ahora una fría indiferencia.  
-No necesitas darme explicaciones.  
-Me parece cortés hacerlo -entrecerró los ojos. Fue Nessie quien se ruborizó. Trató de levantarse, pero Jacob le puso una mano sobre la suya y se sentó frente a ella.  
-No me gustó saber que no saliste del palacio durante mi ausencia. Sólo tenías que pedir un auto.  
-Hasta ahora, no sentí deseos de hacerlo.  
-Seguramente te habría divertido un paseo. No vives en la Bastilla -comentó con sequedad-. Es malo que estés encerrada después de tu enfermedad.  
-Nadie me dijo que podía pedir un auto; además, ¿a dónde habría ido? No tengo dinero.  
-Debí pensar en esas cosas -se sonrojó un poco-. Tienes motivos para quejarte.  
-No me estoy quejando. Sólo te señalo los hechos.  
-Debí llamarte por teléfono. Habrías podido recordármelo -suspiró-. No suelo tener malos modales.  
Renesmee se tensó al ver que consideraba un deber de cortesía llamar a su esposa por teléfono estando de viaje.  
-Está bien, en realidad no me fijé siquiera.  
-Ahora me siento debidamente castigado, Renesmee -sonrió de modo inesperado-. Una omisión deliberada que no es notada, es un castigo justo.  
La fuerza de su carisma casi la hizo romper su coraza de hielo. Quería sonreírle de vuelta. Eso la enervó. La atracción de Jacob era tanto más poderosa cuanto que no se daba cuenta de ello. Nessie lo comparó con su hermano Sam, cuyo encanto era calculado y presumido. Jacob era un hombre culto y cínico, pero nunca adoptaría el aire de languidez aburrida de Sam. Su energía y fría austeridad atraían mucho a Nessie.  
-Mañana te llevaré a Jumani. Allí hay tiendas de muebles -observó los sombríos alrededores-. Nunca he vivido aquí ni he usado este cuarto antes.  
Era típico de Jacob que fuera un modelo de conducta educada y razonable. El amante apasionado había desaparecido. Nessie se estremeció de anticipación y se levantó con rapidez.  
-Bien, me voy a dormir, a menos de que tengas alguna objeción.  
-Ve a la cama si quieres -la observó con expresión insondable-. Tengo que trabajar.  
Al llegar a la puerta, Nessie se volvió. Lo vio parado frente a la ventana. Inmóvil, solo. No la necesitaba, no necesitaba de nadie. Pero el haberlo visto sin que Jacob se percatara de ello, no la dejó dormir.  
Era la una de la mañana y él seguía trabajando. Nessie abrazó la almohada. Muebles, pensó, incrédula. Hablaba de comprar muebles cuando una brecha del ancho del universo los separaba. ¿Acaso creía que lo único que bastaba para contentarla era comprarle joyas y dejarla gastar una fortuna en un hogar que nunca lo sería para ella? ¿De veraz creía que se valoraba tan poco?

Al amanecer, descubrió que estaba abrazada a Jacob en vez de a la almohada. No podía justificarse puesto que la cama tenía un ancho de dos metros. Empezó a separarse con timidez pero Jacob la atrajo a su cuerpo musculoso y bronceado. Murmuró algo en árabe y la besó después de pronunciar su nombre. Nessie se excitó de inmediato. Jacob metió la lengua en la boca húmeda de la chica y por mucho tiempo, ésta se olvidó de lo que pasaba.  
Un rato después, Jacob se acercó, vestido, al pie de la cama.  
-¿Qué hora es? -susurró Nessie.  
-Casi las seis y media.  
-¿Apenas? -cerró los ojos de nuevo.  
-Ahora es cuando hace menos calor. Después, ya no lo soportarás. Siempre voy a montar por las mañanas. Puedes acompañarme. No tienes que privarte de ese gusto. ¿Ya visitaste las caballerizas?  
-No soy buen jinete -Renesmee no quería mirarlo. Recordó y sólo quiso morirse; y sin auditorio.  
-No es algo importante -pero no pudo ocultar la sorpresa de su voz.  
-Además, no estoy de humor para montar -murmuró-. Que te diviertas.  
-No estás facilitando las cosas para ninguno de los dos -protestó-. Te comportas, como una chiquilla malcriada.  
-Es gracioso ver que siempre me porto así cuando estoy en desacuerdo contigo o cuando me afirmo como individuo -comentó Nessie con amargura.  
Su cansancio desapareció y se agitó en la cama antes de levantarse. Sí, actuaba como una niña. Estaba ensanchando la separación existente entre ellos. Veinte minutos después, llegó al pórtico techado, a tiempo para ver cómo Jacob se sentaba en la montura de un caballo pura sangre. Nessie creyó que llegaba demasiado tarde y temió que la recibiera con frialdad, así que no reveló su presencia.  
-Buenos días.  
Ness se volvió, sobresaltada. Sam le sonrió.  
-Crepusculo y Jacob son impresionantes. ¿No lo acompañas?  
-No -se ruborizó.  
-El prefiere montar solo -gruñó-. Pero ahora que estás aquí, eso cambiará, por supuesto.  
-No monto bien. Creo que no lo molestaré con mi compañía -se esforzó por sonreír.  
-A mí no me molestarías -Sam contempló y admiró el rostro de la chica y al ver que reía, sonrió y suspiró-. Tienes razón... coqueteo demasiado. No puedo evitarlo. Eres una gran distracción, Ness. Pero hay veces en que las distracciones son bienvenidas -miró con mal humor que Jacob cruzaba las rejas-. Es muy difícil estar a la par con él.  
-¿Compites con Jacob?  
-Cuando Jake era niño, entrenó su propio halcón -no la miró al hablar-. Durante tres meses, lo siguió a todas partes hasta domesticarlo. No le importó que el ave lo picara para ello. Nuestro padre estaba muy orgulloso de él. A sus ojos, esa es la conducta que distingue a los hombres de los niños. Yo todavía no lo he conseguido y lo peor de todo es que Jake no puede desagradarte por ello -le sonrió-. Por su familia, aun por su indigno hermano, no hay sacrificio que no estaría dispuesto a realizar -apartó la vista y rió, forzado-. Pero cuando la competencia se vuelve feroz, siempre pienso en los jeans.  
-¿En qué?  
Sam abrió la puerta, delgado y elegante en su traje de montar.  
-Es lo que se llama una broma inocente, Nessie -explicó y recobró su buen humor acostumbrado.  
Renesmee no logró ver la gracia en el que Jacob usara jeans cuando quería estar más relajado y olvidó el comentario. La incomodidad de Sam la preocupó más. ¿Acaso temía él que Emily le hubiera contado algunas indiscreciones? Debía conocer mejor a su esposa. Era demasiado leal para hablar de los secretos de su matrimonio.  
Nessie regresó y entró en el estudio de Jacob. En realidad era una biblioteca y tenía estantes de piso a techo llenos de libros en varios idiomas. Renesmee miró una colección de libros de poesía. ¿Fueron de Leah, acaso? Frunció el ceño al observar la habitación. Aparte de los teléfonos y del computador, era tan medieval como el resto del lugar. Sólo los baños y la cocina fueron modernizados... era lo opuesto.  
En la sala de Sam y Emily sólo habían muebles modernos y alfombras claras. No pudo imaginar a Jacob en un ambiente similar.  
¿Acaso él pensaba en la mujer que tenía a su lado? ¿En su orgullo, sus emociones, sus necesidades? ¿Cómo iban a vivir juntos? ¿Cómo se empieza cuando el fin ya se aproximaba? Pero Nessie ya había empezado.  
¿Por qué seguía negando lo que era obvio? Se estaba ahogando en una atracción física demasiado intensa. Claro que ya no se conocía ella misma. Jacob entraba en un cuarto y no había una célula de su cuerpo que no fuera consciente de él. Luchaba contra él menos de lo que luchaba contra sí.  
Jacob la estaba obsesionando. Podía enfurecerla, confundirla y herir su orgullo, pero no dejaba de fascinarla. Renesmee estaba al borde de un precipicio y la tierra se desmoronaba bajo sus pies. No quería que Jacob le hiciera falta. Ya se preguntaba cuánto tiempo estarían juntos antes que él tuviera que viajar al extranjero otra vez. Y si se enamoraba de él, ¿qué pasaría? Se irritó y desechó el pensamiento. Cuanto más pensaba en el tiempo que pasó pensando en Alec, más se enfurecía. Ahora su inteligencia controlaba su imaginación y sus emociones. Pensó que era poco probable que de nuevo fuera vulnerable.  
-¿Quiere té, lellah? -Rachel le sonrió desde la puerta. Nessie se ruborizó y dejó en el escritorio la pluma de oro que había tomado.  
-Sí, por favor -contestó, distraída.

Durante el desayuno, Nessie leyó el periódico. Jacob revisó su correspondencia y la miró, exasperado.  
Después, un auto con aire acondicionado los sacó del palacio. Llegaron a una vía transitada bordeada de árboles que eran irrigados a conciencia. Al ver un impresionante edificio a punto de quedar terminado, Nessie preguntó qué era.  
-Un segundo hospital. Se inaugurará en unas semanas.  
-Me encantaría visitarlo -apretó la boca-. Pero supongo que no sería conveniente. A nadie le gustaría que te insinuaran que tienes una esposa motivada por la inteligencia.  
-No creo que lo que te motive en este momento sea la inteligencia. Ya veré qué puedo arreglar.  
Al llegar a la cima de una colina, Jumani apareció frente a ellos. Altos edificios de oficinas con muros de cristal reflejaban las nubes. Al entrar en la ciudad, Nessie se puso de buen humor al ver los modernos rascacielos, las mezquitas y sus gráciles minaretes. Había muchas áreas verdes entre los edificios. Las aceras estaban muy transitadas y Renesmee apreció muchos escaparates interesantes.  
-¿Cómo se ve la civilización ahora que has salido fuera de la muralla? -inquirió Jacob con voz sedosa.  
-Es hermoso. ¿Es eso un centro comercial? -exclamó Nessie.  
-Sí, Bella, Jumani tiene varios -sus ojos brillaron. Sucedió con lentitud. Empezó a sonreír y fue un gesto muy diferente en él, lleno de calidez y amabilidad.  
Un rebaño de dromedarios pudo haber cruzado la calle en ese momento y Nessie no lo habría notado. Esa sonrisa no era cínica ni tan sólo cortés y la afectó igual que una descarga eléctrica.  
El día fue muy entretenido. Disfrutó el recorrer las tiendas de muebles y recibir la excesiva atención de que fueron objeto. Empezó a reír y se relajó como nunca en compañía de Jacob. Comieron en el salón privado de un lujoso restaurante en el centro de la ciudad; los hombres no llevaban a sus esposas a restaurantes públicos en Dharein. Jacob no estuvo muy tranquilo durante la comida mientras que el gerente y los camareros los atendían. Nessie sospechó que era una innovación para él. Además, haría cualquier cosa que lo hiciera sonreír como antes.  
Acababan de cenar esa tarde, cuando el secretario de Jacob, Seth, entró con una disculpa para avisarle que tenía una llamada telefónica importante. Relajada y tranquila, Nessie decidió ir a dar un paseo por los jardines del palacio. Le encantaron los árboles de tamarindo y las adelfas en flor que perfumaban la noche. Regresó, inmersa en sus pensamientos, y dejó escapar un gemido cuando vio que se acercaba una sombra oscura.  
-¡Dios! -se llevó una mano al pecho y miró de modo acusador a Jacob-. ¿Podrías ser más ruidoso? Me asustaste... pensé que estaba sola.  
-No estás sola. Embry y Quil han estado a poca distancia de ti, desde que saliste al jardín.  
Nessie miró a donde señalaba Jacob, y vio a dos sombras sobre el muro. Los guardaespaldas de Jacob.  
-Siento haberte asustado, pero no eres muy observadora -bromeó.  
-¿Para qué me siguen?  
-Están aquí para protegerte.  
Antes que pudiera preguntarle si unos muros tan altos no eran protección suficiente, oyeron unas voces que discutían en el balcón que estaba sobre ellos. Nessie reconoció de inmediato la voz de Sam.  
-Creo que será mejor que entremos -recomendó Jacob.  
-Todas las parejas discuten -Renesmee estaba incómoda.  
-Pocas discuten tanto como ellos -comentó sombrío.  
-Bueno, espero que no la culpes a ella -Nessie frunció el ceño-. Es muy amable.  
-No entiendes la situación.  
-Entonces, explícamela -pero se hizo un silencio mortificante.  
-No te mezcles en el asunto -murmuró Jacob al fin-. Te lo advierto con mucha amabilidad.  
Renesmee se sintió reprendida por atreverse a insinuar que ya era parte de la familia y podían hacerle una confidencia. Sus mejillas se encendieron. Sam y Emily le agradaban; además ella no era una entrometida, ni su curiosidad era morbosa. Al notar que Jacob estaba tenso, sólo quiso que él compartiera con ella su preocupación.  
-Emily no goza de buena salud cuando está embarazada. No es de extrañar que se irriten con frecuencia -prosiguió Jacob con serenidad. Pero Nessie presintió que el asunto era mucho más grave. Asumiendo incluso que Sam también quisiera tener una familia numerosa, era un hombre egoísta, que no atendía bien a su esposa. Jacob le pasó un brazo por los hombros para guiarla adentro, pero Nessie se paralizó al ocurrírsele algo que destruyó su compostura.  
¿Qué pasaría si quedaba embarazada? Ya era una posibilidad. Estaba perpleja porque no se había pronunciado ni una palabra sobre ese tema. ¿Acaso imaginaba Jacob que ella había tomado las medidas necesarias para evitar ese peligro?  
-¿Qué pasa? -la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.  
-Acabo de pensar en algo que no se te ha ocurrido -la invadió un enojo incomprensible-. Aunque debo reconocer que en todos los demás aspectos has sido muy previsor... hay una extraña excepción. ¿Qué pasará con nuestro conveniente y práctico matrimonio si quedo embarazada? -preguntó con voz temblorosa-. ¿O acaso eso también ya está planeado? ¿Acaso es un plan para que tengas un heredero sin tener la molestia de vivir con una esposa? Me imagino que eso te acomodaría mucho.  
A pesar de la poca luz, se percató de que Jacob palidecía. Sus ojos brillaban mucho, pero habló con tranquilidad:  
-Eso no está en mi poder, Renesmee. No le puedo dar un hijo a ninguna mujer. Mientras vivas conmigo, no estás en peligro de ser madre.  
Nessie se mareó por la impresión y tuvo que aferrarse a la barandilla de la escalera. En ese instante, Jacob la había puesto de cabeza y vuelto al revés. No estaba preparada; nunca lo sospechó. Quedó muda por el impacto.  
-Lo siento... te he avergonzado -su expresión era orgullosa y la miró con ojos penetrantes-. No debí decírtelo de esa manera. Por desgracia me tomaste por sorpresa.  
Renesmee no recordó haber subido los escalones. Confundida, se culpó por haber hablado con tanta torpeza de un tema tan delicado. Pero, ¿acaso habría podido deducirlo ella sola? Estaba convencida de que Leah fue quien no podía tener hijos, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no tenía bases en que fundar esa suposición.  
Jacob estaba parado junto a una de las ventanas del recibidor y la miraba de frente.  
-Debes preguntarte por qué te oculté este hecho en nuestro primer encuentro. Si yo hubiera tenido la intención de casarme y si hubiera querido una relación duradera contigo, te lo habría dicho, por supuesto. Entonces no consideré que fuera una aclaración necesaria. Pero hace tiempo que quería hablar del asunto contigo. Antes que fuera a Nueva York -hablaba sin emoción-. Pero te fuiste a dormir muy temprano y debo confesar que, cuando volví ayer, creí que ya estarías al tanto de la situación.  
Nessie pudo imaginar cómo habría sido su vida con una esposa desesperada por tener un hijo.  
-No fue así.  
-Es obvio. Quizá pensaste que la culpa era de Leah. No, fue mía, no de ella -afirmó-. Pero, después de tantos años, ya no soy tan susceptible ante ese hecho. Insh'allah.  
La susceptibilidad que su orgullo negaba se reflejaba en sus ojos ardientes y en el ligerísimo temblor de su voz. Nessie deseó dar marcha atrás y que nada hubiera sucedido. Estaba invadida por el remordimiento y por una emoción desconocida que la llenaba de dolor.  
Pero, como estaba muy controlado, ella también debía conservar la calma. Así que levantó la cabeza y dijo, sin la menor simpatía:  
-En realidad no es algo que nos concierna -hizo una pausa, mas sabía que debía proseguir-. Pero te agradecería que me hablaras de Leah. Claro, si no quieres hacerlo, lo entenderé y respetaré tu decisión.  
-No hay mucho que decir -tensó la mandíbula-. Para una mujer árabe, los hijos forman parte integral del matrimonio. Leah no pudo adaptarse a no tenerlos. Además, no se podía esperar que fuera de otro modo. Todos sus intereses se centraban en el hogar y en la familia. Incapaz de tener lo que más deseaba, fue muy infeliz.  
-¿Cuándo te enteraste?  
-Hacía dos años que estábamos casados. Leah ya había visto a varios médicos y luego yo... ella no quiso decírmelo cuando se descubrió lo que pasaba. Fue una gran desilusión -confesó, cortado-. Un matrimonio no significa nada sin hijos.  
-En esta época, hay parejas que deciden no tener hijos -protestó Nessie, acalorada. Jacob la miró, con ojos insondables.  
-No en la sociedad árabe; además, hay una gran diferencia cuando se hace una libre elección. En un hombre, un fracaso así...  
-¿Quieres dejar de hablar en ese tono? Culpa... fracaso. ¿Quieres dejar de expresarte como si tú hubieras podido hacer algo al respecto? -lo censuró.  
-Siento que mi terminología te ofenda.  
-Por el amor de Dios, no me refería a eso... -se interrumpió pues estaba a punto de llorar. Odiaba forzar a Jacob a que contestara sus preguntas. Además lo odió por tener que confesar una tristeza muy personal como si fuera una pecador estoico y heroico que espera que la primera piedra sea lanzada. Pero predominaba en ella la necesidad de estar físicamente cerca de él. Como no podía hacerlo, se quedó sentada y triste.  
-Mi hermano tuvo que convertirse en esposo mucho antes de querer tener esa responsabilidad. Emily y Sam han tenido que pagar un precio muy alto. Sam no era un buen candidato para casarse pronto, pero quizá la estabilidad llega con las generaciones futuras...-llamaron a la puerta y Seth apareció-. Discúlpame -Jacob salió y por fin la horrible tensión disminuyó. Renesmee empezó a respirar mejor.

Esa noche Jacob la buscó cuando ella trataba de dormir sin lograrlo. Por fin, le dio el contacto físico que ella tanto ansiaba. Nessie empezó a acariciarle el cuello y el cabello. Era inexplicable, pero esa noche lo deseaba como nunca. El ansia la consumía y la hacía palpitar. Como la marea que golpea la playa eternamente, era algo poderoso, irrefutable y tenaz. Esa misma fuerza elemental pareció dar energía a la fusión estremecedora. Después Jacob la abrazó con fuerza.  
-No fui gentil contigo -jadeó-. ¿Te lastimé?  
Renesmee negó con timidez y Jacob se relajó. Nessie se sumió en una inmensa paz. Hundió la cara en su hombro, deleitándose con tocarlo y olerlo, pero no consiguió dormir. Pensó que hacía diez años que Jacob sabía que no podía tener hijos. Pero, ¿qué no era raro que la esposa que, al parecer, tanto lo amó hubiera sido tan egoísta como para sólo pensar en su propia desilusión sin importarle el dolor que le provocaba a él? La furia y un dolor incomprensible la mantuvieron despierta.  
Casi no hablaron durante el desayuno. Nessie observó su distante perfil y le parecía imposible que fuera el amante apasionado de hacía unas horas. Todo lo que era cálido, volátil y despreocupado en Jacob, quedaba restringido al dormitorio. Afuera, era cortés y remoto. La noche anterior Nessie se lanzó a sus brazos. Tal vez era su imaginación, pero Jacob parecía más lejos de ella esa mañana.  
Se aclaró la garganta y Jacob levantó la vista. Nessie no pudo mirarlo a los ojos. Pero tampoco podía mostrarle su tristeza.  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? -preguntó con alegría fingida.  
-Me temo que tengo que trabajar. Tendrás que divertirte sola -se puso de pie.  
El silencio la aplastó. Nessie bajó la cabeza. Estaba humillada por la suposición que hizo y el comentario que recibió.  
-¿Por qué no le pides a Emily que vaya a alguna parte contigo? -se detuvo en la puerta-. Le gustaría divertirse.  
-Cuando quiera que me des un consejo sobre cómo pasar el día, te lo pediré -susurró Nessie. Se sintió desolada. ¿Cuándo se olvidó de las reglas? Su matrimonio sólo era temporal. ¿Acaso Jacob temía que ella lo olvidara? Era demasiado perceptivo y podía detectar cualquier cambio en la conducta o en el ambiente. Observaba, esperaba y deducía. Rara vez hablaba o actuaba sin pensar.  
A no ser por lo que él consideraba un defecto fatal, se habría vuelto a casar hacía mucho. Claro, hubiera escogido a la persona adecuada. A una mujer sumisa que supiera cuál era su lugar. No a Renesmee. Cuanto más se convencía de ello, más humillada se sentía. Jacob terminaba con su autoestima. Se despreció por haber respondido a la pasión; se despreció por ansiar una sonrisa... una sonrisa estúpida de una bestia egoísta para quien ella era invisible cuando despuntaba el día.

Por la tarde, llegaron los muebles nuevos. Renesmee los acomodaba en el recibidor con estrépito, cuando Jacob entró. Al verlo, su pulso se aceleró y lo odió por ello.  
-¿Por qué no están los sirvientes haciendo eso?  
-Porque disfruto al hacerlo yo -se irguió con una sonrisa helada-. Lo siento, ¿acaso el ruido te desconcentró?  
-No. Quería hablar contigo.  
-Habla -Nessie levantó un taburete.  
-Pon eso en el suelo -sus ojos brillaron. Nessie lo obedeció con cuidado exagerado.  
-Te debo una disculpa por lo de esta mañana. Siento haberte alterado.  
-¿Acaso me veo triste? -inquirió Renesmee con acidez y se sentó. Una vez más la desconcertaba.  
-No sé cómo pude haber pensado que eras una mujer tranquila.  
-El zorro condena la trampa, no a sí mismo.  
-William Blake -identificó Jacob-. Qué dulce es correr... -cuando Nessie lo observó, atónita, encogió los hombros-. Mi raza adora la poesía.  
Nessie bajó la cabeza.  
-Esta mañana no fui considerado contigo -prosiguió Jacob.  
-Y, por supuesto, debemos hacerlo todo al pie de la letra, ¿verdad? -murmuró la chica con amargura.  
-No -la contradijo-. Tenemos que vivir juntos y la situación exige que ambos nos adaptemos.  
Así que ahora tenían una situación, no un matrimonio. Nessie sollozó. Jacob suspiró y se arrodilló frente a ella y le quitó el cojín que apretaba entre las manos.  
-Estás triste. No debí casarme con alguien que...  
-No estoy triste. Lo que pasa es que no me gusta que me vean llorar.  
-¿Entonces debo irme mientras recobras la compostura? -empezó a sonreír.  
-¡No digas tonterías! -Nessie se enjugó los ojos con irritación-. Pero no quiero que me digas una vez más que no querías casarte conmigo. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso y luego...? -se ruborizó.  
-¿Hacerte el amor? -intervino-. Eres muy inocente, Renesmee.  
-No, no lo soy. Aprendo cosas nuevas todo el tiempo.  
-Soy un hombre como cualquier otro... -suspiró Jacob.  
-No te preocupes, no estás en un pedestal -replicó, llorosa.  
-Eres mi esposa -la miró con frustración-, mi hermosa esposa y es mi derecho...  
-¿El quitarme la dignidad al usarme? -intervino Nessie.  
-Lo que tengo que decirte no es fácil, pero no quiero lastimarte -se levantó de nuevo-. No empieces a imaginarte que... -dudó, algo raro en él-... que estás atada a mí -la miró con sus penetrantes ojos negros.  
-Ya no quiero seguir escuchando nada de esto.  
-Eso sólo te haría infeliz y a mí me pondría incómodo. No podría corresponder a esos sentimientos. No los tengo en mí para darlos. Ya, ya está dicho, y ahora puedes sentirte ofendida conmigo si así lo deseas -concluyó con dureza.  
-¿Atada a ti? -rabió y se preguntó si la palabra fue accidental o conscientemente escogida-. ¿A qué aspecto de tu encantador carácter podría atarme? No estoy en peligro de...  
-Si es cierto, me alegra oírlo, pero no es raro que una mujer se confunda ante lo que siente por su primer amante -la interrumpió Jacob y la miró con fiereza.  
-No me extiendas una invitación tan tentadora para ventilar mis sentimientos, Jacob -se levantó, furiosa-, tu ego podría resultar muy dañado.  
-El placer sexual no está restringido sólo a los enamorados, Renesmee -replicó.  
-Vine hasta Dharein, en donde hay un código moral muy estricto, sólo para encontrarme con un esposo que fomenta la promiscuidad -se burló la chica.  
-Tuve la intención de decir que, en un matrimonio en donde existe el respeto y la comprensión, uno no debe avergonzarse por disfrutar de la intimidad física -se ruborizó Jacob.  
-Me enseñaron que las emociones eran lo único que nos distingue de los animales -lo retó, aunque estaba temblorosa-. Me sorprende que no sugieras que me busque un amante para que así pueda probar tus convicciones en mí misma.  
-El castigo por adulterio en Dharein sigue siendo la muerte -la miró con increíble dureza y habló con una rabia que la hizo palidecer-. Pero si alguna vez tuviera motivo para sospechar de tu fidelidad, esa pena sería una salida dichosa de esta vida -la violenta agresión la hizo perder el aliento. Jacob exhaló con exasperación y la miró con fijeza-. Parece que tengo que aprender a apreciar tus bromas -declaró con dientes apretados y empezó a relajarse poco a poco-. Pero fue una provocación que enfurecería a cualquiera.  
-Con tu permiso -tartamudeó y huyó antes de estallar en llanto frente a él. Por fortuna, una vez que salió al balcón y que aspiró hondo, pudo tranquilizarse. Pero cuando una mano le tocó el hombro saltó del susto. La mano firme la serenó.  
-Creo que deberías dejar de referirte a otros hombres, como si todavía estuvieras soltera y tuvieras la libertad de pensar en ellos.  
-¿Es cierto lo que dijiste? -preguntó con la conciencia tranquila en ese sentido.  
-El divorcio es algo fácil para ambos sexos en nuestra sociedad. La ley protege los derechos de las mujeres y los niños desde hace siglos. Hay poco pretexto para aquellos que...  
-Pero, ¿de veras sucede?  
-Han pasado varios años desde que sucedió algo parecido, pero la ley sigue en pie.  
-Bueno, yo creo...  
-Debo señalar que aunque nuestro código penal es duro, casi nunca se viola como sucede en los países más liberales. Nuestras mujeres tampoco temen una agresión sexual. Renesmee, vamos a hablar de algo de lo que no discutiremos. No quiero discutir contigo -observó su hermoso e intransigente rostro y le apartó un mechón de la mejilla con una familiaridad que ya era natural en él.  
Nessie se alejó de esa mano acariciante.  
-Quisiera estar sola. Estoy segura de que tienes que trabajar.  
-Vine a preguntarte si quieres visitar el hospital -apretó la mandíbula-. Ya lo arreglé todo.  
La consumió una angustia enorme. ¿Acaso ese era uno de los ajustes mencionados? ¿La necesidad de sacrificar una hora para divertirla fuera del dormitorio? ¿De tratarla y de fingir que la consideraba como un ser humano inteligente y pensante? Renesmee recordó la atención que Jacob le otorgó. Se recordó la noche anterior, ansiosa entre sus brazos. Y rechazó ambas imágenes degradantes. Era una fiebre de la que debía apartarse y no fomentar nunca.  
Jacob había aclarado algunos hechos brutales. Debía estarle agradecida por ser tan directo. Si esa agonía que soportaba, si esa horrible ansia por rasguñar y morder que la invadía, eran los estertores agónicos de un amor embrionario, no quería tener nada de eso, ni participar en hipocresías semejantes. En ese momento, hizo un pacto consigo. Su determinación y obstinación, que eran la médula de su carácter, subrayaron la decisión.  
En su convicción de que amaba a Alec, se volvió muy desdichada. Jacob era tan inalcanzable como Alec. ¿Acaso había cierto masoquismo en su interior que gozaba con el sufrimiento? Bueno, si ese era el caso, en esa ocasión no podría disfrutarlo.  
-No creo que me agradaría -intentó sonreír-. Pero espero que eso no te ofenda.  
-Y yo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo -entonó Jacob con frialdad.

* * *

Otra vez yo festejando el cumple de nuestra adorada Nessie... Yeeeii! Feliz cumple "socia" jejejejejejeje


	7. Chapter 7

_Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__ y la historia a __**Lynne Graham.**_

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO __7_**

El auto cruzó raudo las rejas de palacio y se detuvo brusco en el patio. Renesmee suspiró profundo antes de salir. Rachel acudió a saludarla como si la hubiera estado esperando.  
-Es tarde, lellah -jadeó-. Estuvo fuera tanto tiempo y el príncipe Jacob regresó poco después de que usted se marchó. Nessie lo había planeado así, pero tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse. Rachel tomó el único paquete que era todo lo que su ama compró después de pasar la mañana entera en Jumani. Durante tres semanas, se hizo una guerra fría silenciosa entre Nessie y Jacob. Este se ausentó cinco días para asistir a una reunión de la OPEP en Ginebra; eso fue un alivio para los alterados nervios de la chica. Pero ahora estaba de vuelta.  
Si podía, lo evitaba. Si no, se refugiaba en una conducta indiferente y fría. Ninguna de las dos opciones lo complacía. Para un señor feudal que daba por sentado que era el centro del universo de su esposa, cualquier cosa menos que eso era un insulto. Aunque Jacob parecía desapegado, era muy absorbente. Pero Nessie no tenía intenciones de jugar a ser el tapete de la entrada. Después de todo, ¿qué no sólo hacía tiempo en Dharein? ¿Qué no fue él quien estableció las reglas? Si ahora Jacob descubría que filosofía y acción tenían muy poco en común, ese era su problema, no de ella.  
-Creo que el príncipe Jacob se preocupó porque usted no estuviera en casa, lellah -Rachel parecía afligida-. Qué lástima -murmuró.  
Los ojos de Nessie brillaron. Jacob no le mostraría que estaba molesto. Estaría distante y cortés como antes de que se fuera de viaje. ¿Por qué no? Pero su satisfacción duró poco. Cuando el sol se ocultaba, pagó muy caro cada palabra fría, cada alejamiento deliberado. La castigó por su desafío con exquisita finura y pericia durante la noche.  
Nessie se ruborizó, triste. Mientras su corazón se acelerara con el calor de sus besos, no podía felicitarse de nada. Su obstinada distancia del día y sus amargos intentos por no ser seducida por la noche no lo alejaban de su lado.  
Nessie regaba su jardín del interior cuando Jacob se apareció.  
-Ah, hola -saludó apenas al observarlo con brevedad. Pero el ver su silueta alta y fuerte siempre hacía que su cuerpo se tensara de emoción.  
No lo oyó pisar la alfombra. Lo supo cuando le quitó la regadera y cuando la levantó del suelo. Jacob la besó con pasión y su lengua mandó por el interior de la chica una intensa descarga eléctrica.  
-Hola... Renesmee -se burló.  
-¡Bájame ahora mismo! -exclamó.  
-¿Así como me colgaste el teléfono ayer? -se enojó. Jacob no esperaba ver la furia que transformó su hermoso rostro en una máscara.  
-No te colgué. Estaba a punto de meterme a bañar y te lo dije -discutió. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando Jacob abrió la puerta del dormitorio de un puntapié.  
-Y eso, ¿tiene prioridad sobre mí?  
-Todo viene antes que tú.  
-Te enseñaré a tener buenos modales aunque sea lo último que haga en la vida -juró y la dejó caer en la cama. Nessie lo miró con furia.  
-Si me tocas ahora, nunca te lo perdonaré.  
-Te oigo y tiemblo -se burló después de cerrar la puerta-. La próxima vez que regrese, me estarás esperando.  
-Sí, detrás de la puerta, con un ladrillo en la mano -replicó.  
-Y tendrás algo más que decirme que tan sólo "Ah, hola" -imitó y se quitó el agal de oro-. Ya has estado enfurruñada demasiado tiempo. No soportaré ni un día más de tu mal humor.  
-No me enfurruño. -Jacob empezó a quitarse la ropa y se acostó a su lado, desnudo. La atrajo con decisión hacia él y la miró con intensidad salvaje.  
-¡No me puedes hacer esto! -exclamó Nessie, desconcertada por el súbito cambio de táctica.  
-Si esto te complace... te extrañé por las noches -le indicó-. Extrañé sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío. Tu cuerpo es como un bálsamo y eso es lo que tendré ahora. Creo que tú también me extrañaste.  
-¿Acaso las vacas saltan entre los cuernos de la luna?  
Jacob empezó a reír y provocó que Nessie se percatara de su potente masculinidad.  
-Renesmee, eres muy talentosa para hacerme reír cuando estoy enojado. Hace largo rato que debí perder la paciencia contigo.  
Nessie tenía lágrimas en los ojos y se esforzaba por no reaccionar ante él.  
-No -llegó a un punto en que ya no le importaba suplicarle.  
-Me deseas -murmuró Jacob sobre sus labios-, y no tienes por qué avergonzarte de ello. Sólo he pensado en este momento y en el placer que compartiremos, desde hace cinco días.  
Y mañana sería otro día. Con esa insidiosa filosofía, Nessie suprimió su desesperación y se rindió, como temió durante todo el día. Cinco días de horas de soledad y de noches de añoranza podían ser toda una eternidad.  
-Creo que las vacas sí saltan sobre la luna -Jacob la miró con diversión, después de compartir momentos apasionados.- No, entran en órbita.  
Nessie se alejó de él para no compartir los momentos de cercanía amorosa y murmuró con veneno:  
-Cuando sea libre, haré una fortuna al vender mi historia a un diario amarillista. ¡Tengo el título! Fui una esclava sexual de un árabe. Jacob rió y le besó la mejilla ruborizada.  
-Creo que harás eso tanto como caminar desnuda por la calle.  
-Maldita sea, ¿qué nunca me puedes tomar en serio?  
-Ayuda un poco él sentido del humor -la acercó y la hizo volverse a verlo-. ¿Tengo que repetir lo que dije antes? A partir de ahora, te comportarás -pronunció con énfasis en cada sílaba.  
-No soy una chiquilla.  
-Sólo los niños juegan a las escondidas -descansó la cabeza sobre la almohada y la miró de frente. -Porque quieren que los encuentren -replicó Jacob con voz temblorosa.  
-Bueno, me temo que no actué con esa intención al querer pasar poco tiempo contigo. Ahora, si ya terminaste... me voy a levantar.  
-No irás a ninguna parte y me escucharás -la tomó de los delgados antebrazos-. ¿No crees que los ridículos extremos a los que has llegado para evadirme han suscitado comentarios? -miró con enojo el pálido rostro de Nessie.  
Esta se ruborizó. Ni una sola vez pensó que su conducta pudiera incomodarlo frente a otros. Entabló lo que a su parecer era una lucha por sobrevivir y olvidó los ojos y oídos que los rodeaban.  
-Quizá creas que me gusta que mi padre me pregunte si no puedo controlar a mi esposa -se irritó-. Se divierte mucho con todo esto. Yo no. Presióname y descubrirás de lo que soy capaz.  
-¡Suéltame! -gimió Nessie.  
-¿Te estoy lastimando?  
-¡Ese no es el punto!  
-Ese es precisamente el punto -contradijo Jacob-. Siento herir tu orgullo, pero es mejor esto a que haya daños más duraderos.  
-Si me estás amenazando con violencia...  
-Ningún hombre que se precia de serlo en verdad necesita lastimar a una mujer para hacerla entender razones. Tengo que sujetarte para que me escuches porque tú quieres evadir la realidad -afirmó con sequedad-. Mientras seas mi esposa, te comportarás como espero que mi esposa se comporte y nuestras diferencias no son motivo de debate público. ¿Lo entiendes?  
-¡Te odio! -Nessie tembló de rabia y tristeza.  
-Eso no fue lo que te pregunté.  
-Bestia.  
-Una bestia ya te habría cortado la lengua y te hubiera atado al pie de la cama -hubo un brillo de diversión en sus ojos-. Pero qué vida tan aburrida llevaría una bestia con una bella sumisa. Creo que entiendes muy bien que no debes repetir esos errores.  
-Me pregunto de dónde sacaste esa idea.  
-No funcionó, ¿verdad? -sonrió, de pronto-. Y no es muy cómodo evadir a alguien durante el día y luego acostarse con él por la noche. Creo que ahora ya ves el punto de la relación que intenté establecer contigo, ahora que ya te aclaré que no me puedes avergonzar hasta el punto que tenga que enviarte a casa.  
¿Acaso eso era lo que ella estuvo haciendo?  
-No quieres una relación, quieres una compañera de cama -condenó.  
-Si eso es cierto, entonces debo seguir buscando -Jacob la colocó con cuidado sobre él-. Hasta ahora me he acostado con una mártir y me he despertado ante un silencio enfurruñado... para no mencionar el acto de desaparición de la esposa. -En ese momento, Nessie emitió un gemido de incredulidad. -Pero vivo con la esperanza de que la sacrificada se convierta en compañera -sonrió.  
-Quiero levantarme -repitió, temblorosa.  
-Miéntete a ti misma, aziz, pero nunca me mientas a mí -susurró con voz ronca y suave.  
-Hablo en serio.  
Jacob invirtió sus posiciones, la miró con intensidad y le acarició el cabello.  
-Tu obstinación puede estar a la par de la mía, pero no tu resistencia. Ni tus poderes de negación. ¿En dónde estarías, aziz, a no ser porque yo te aviento en la cama? -la sátira fue letal.  
La hirió como nunca antes. Nessie no podía defender su susceptibilidad ante la brutalidad de Jacob.  
-¡Maldito! -murmuró.  
-Aunque me aburre la adulación, me disgusta sobremanera oír un lenguaje así en los labios de mi esposa -Jacob la miró con increíble frialdad.  
¡Mentiroso! ¿Te aburrió Leah, acaso?- Ness quedó torturada por el recuerdo del hombre que habló de su primera esposa con reverencia, casi; del hombre que cambió de entorno para no recordar nada que lo hiciera sufrir. Leah lo afectó mucho.  
Leah le dio todo lo que un príncipe árabe podría esperar de una esposa... en público y en privado. Su amor fue aceptable. Su amor fue correspondido. Renesmee fue invadida por dolorosos celos.  
-No recibirás adoración de mi parte.  
-Sin embargo, hay otras cosas que sí recibiré -Jacob la soltó y le sonrió sin humor-. Ya está, Renesmee. Por una vez te he dado lo que dices querer: tu propia compañía y una cama vacía. Pero me pregunto por qué te falta el brillo de una mujer que recibe lo que desea su corazón. -Renesmee palideció aún más, y su pulso se aceleró. El deseo de su corazón... ¡Dios, ayúdame!, suplicó.  
En ese preciso instante de rechazo y de celos, lo vio. Advirtió lo que luchó por ver y por no ver, al mismo tiempo. No era sólo ese cuerpo musculoso y bronceado lo que la excitaba tanto. No, era mucho más. Ese cerebro tan brillante, esa energía vital, ese humor tan inesperado... Habría podido proseguir sin terminar nunca, como una conversa que adora a su ídolo. Lo amaba, a pesar de ser una locura. La lógica nada tenía que ver con ello. El amor no es algo que se pueda controlar ni evadir; decidió Nessie con un mareo.  
-Pídemelo, reconoce que me deseas y volveré a la cama.

Entristecida, miró a Jacob. ¿Por qué tiene que ser a ti?, pensó. Un hombre sin vergüenza que ya era muy consciente del poder físico que ejercía sobre ella. Reconoció el cambio en él: la conciencia abierta de su magnetismo sexual. Habría podido jurar que no siempre fue Jacob consciente de ello. Pero debió estarlo. ¿Qué no era la ceguera el peor de los defectos de ella? ¿Y qué no era la percepción el mejor de los talentos de Jacob? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que se diera cuenta de que no sólo lo deseaba?  
-Puede que no sea hoy, puede que no sea mañana, pero tarde o temprano lo reconocerás -sonrió, seguro de sí.  
-Espero que tengas la paciencia de Job -su comentario irritado fue hecho por la costumbre, pero Renesmee estaba muy deprimida.  
Ni siquiera el deseo hacía que Jacob perdiera el control de sí. Estaba libre de cualquier apego emocional. Y eso no ayudó a Nessie puesto que, en medio de la discusión, descubrió que ya no quería seguir peleando con Jacob. Aunque deseaba aún menos que éste se percatara de lo que en realidad sentía por él.

El teléfono sonó en medio de la noche. Nessie murmuró algo con enojo pero no era raro que llamaran a Jacob a esas horas.  
-Hablaré por la otra línea -antes que se volviera a dormir, Nessie se preguntó por qué Jacob contestó en inglés.  
Todavía era de noche cuando Jacob la despertó. Ya estaba vestido y muy serio. Tomó la mano de Nessie con firmeza.  
-Debes ser muy valiente, aziz -urgió-. Tengo que darte una mala noticia. Tu padre tuvo un infarto... de gravedad. Está en terapia intensiva.  
-¡No! -Nessie rechazó la imagen de inmediato. Su padre energético y jovial, ¿entre la vida y la muerte? ¡Imposible! Pero, bajo la mirada de Jacob, tuvo que encarar la verdad-. ¡Dios mío!  
-Tan pronto como estés vestida, iremos a Inglaterra. Rachel ya te hizo las maletas y todo está listo. No quise despertarte antes de lo necesario.  
-Esa llamada... ¡fue para mí! -gimió Nessie-. Mi madre...  
-No, llamó Tanya -suspiró Jacob-. El ama de llaves, la señora King, se comunicó conmigo. Tu hermana Rosalie me habló un instante. Tu madre está tan destrozada, que está bajo sedantes. Tu familia te necesita.  
-Los chicos deben estar muy asustados -murmuró Nessie, pensando en que a su madre no le importaría que su desplome afectara á su familia.  
-Mucho y a pesar de lo duro que sea para ti, debes ser fuerte... por el bien de todos. Tu padre está vivo -insistió-. Piensa en eso. Tiene una gran energía y eso está a su favor.

Aterrizaron en Londres por la noche. El auto que los esperaba los condujo al hospital en donde estaba su padre. El médico le dijo que había peligro de otro infarto. Renesmee miró a su padre, desgastado e inconsciente y sollozó de miedo. Jacob la abrazó. Se portaba con calma y era alentador y sensible. Era casi una segunda naturaleza en él negar sus propios sentimientos para considerar a los demás más vulnerables.  
La casa de Nessie estaba en caos total. Por desgracia, los padres de Alec estaban en el extranjero y no podían ayudar a Bella ni al resto de la familia.  
Los días siguientes fueron muy difíciles para Nessie. Los amigos, que no podían ir al hospital, visitaron a la familia en la casa. Bella no pudo aceptar que Nessie la consolara, así que Jacob tuvo que hacerlo y Nessie apreció mucho la paciencia fenomenal de Jacob ante la histeria de su madre; en especial cuando Nessie sabía que la consideraba como una mujer inútil y egoísta.  
El mismo día en que el cardiólogo dijo que Edward estaba fuera de peligro, Jacob recibió una llamada avisándole que un barco petrolero de Dharein fue atacado en el Golfo Pérsico. Renesmee estaba leyendo un cuento para niños a Esme, mientras Carlisle dormía en su regazo, cuando Jacob entró a darle la noticia.  
A pesar de la poca luz del cuarto, Nessie se percató de la tensión de Jacob y puso a Carlisle en brazos de Rosalie para salir del cuarto y hablar con su esposo.  
-¿Hay muchos heridos?  
-No lo sé -estaba rígido-. Han sido transportados en avión al hospital más cercano. Me temo que esto significa que debo irme.  
-Claro... pobres hombres... sus familias -sollozó Nessie y se avergonzó al reconocer que no era sólo de compasión. Por un momento de egoísmo, no pudo soportar aceptar que tendrían que separarse.  
Rosalie salió para decir que Carlisle lloraba y que quería a Nessie. Esta lo tomó en brazos y se dio cuenta de que Jacob nunca había estado tan preocupado. Estaba tan tenso que ni siquiera la veía a la cara.  
-Puede que pase algo de tiempo antes que pueda volver -habló sin expresión en la voz-. Perdóname, debo despedirme de tu madre.  
Nessie ayudó a la señora King a hacerle las maletas. Pero cuando bajó al vestíbulo, Jacob ya se disponía a irse.  
-Debo irme ahora -la miró con frialdad-. Me mantendré en contacto.  
-Te extrañaré -habló sin pensar.  
-Creo que tendrás muchas preocupaciones aquí -levantó una ceja y se fue. Eso fue todo. No la tocó y ni la miró ni una sola vez. Nessie estaba pálida y nerviosa. Desde que salieron de Dharein, no la había besado ni una vez. Ansiando el aliento que a veces sólo da la intimidad con el ser amado, Renesmee no supo cómo enviarle indirectas a Jacob cuando la señora King les dio un cuarto con camas individuales.  
Nessie se llevó una mano a la boca temblorosa. Pasaron tan poco tiempo juntos; había pasado horas enteras con los niños para que no molestaran a su madre. Jacob no la buscó, de todas formas. Ahora, en retrospectiva, a Nessie le parecía que se distanció de ella desde que llegaron a Inglaterra.

Querida -protestó Bella cuando Nessie tomó otra galleta-, no me sorprende que estés aumentando de peso.  
-De hecho, lo bajé -replicó la hija, ruborizada al encontrarse con la mirada de Bella.  
-Tonterías. Los botones de tu blusa están tirantes -de pronto, Bella la miró con malicia-. Ese fue siempre mi primer indicio. Dime, Renesmee, ¿estás embarazada?  
-No, no lo estoy -Nessie bajó la vista. Se alejó para dejar que su madre conversara con la madre de Alec. La chica regresaría a Dharein el jueves, después de un mes de estar separada de Jacob. Su padre llegaría a casa el martes, recuperado al fin.  
Nessie salió a dar un paseo. Faltaban dos semanas para que fuera Navidad y hacía mucho frío. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de un viejo abrigo. Allí había terminado la emergencia y ahora sólo quedaba su propia crisis interna. Jacob no la había llamado por teléfono desde hacía cinco días ni la urgió a regresar tampoco. Nessie arregló su vuelo sola. Desolada, empezó a llorar. Todo sucedía como Jacob lo predijo. Ella ya no lo atraía. Quizá no estuviera pensando todavía en un divorcio, pero no tenía prisa por hacerla volver a su lado. Cuando oyó pisadas a sus espaldas, se tensó.  
-Nessie, ¿qué pasa? -preguntó Alec al verla llorosa y triste. La chica negó con la cabeza, esperando que la dejara sola. En las visitas anteriores de Alec, fue consciente de que la miraba con intensidad y de que trataba de hablar de cosas personales. Pero no podía compartir su tristeza con él de que al parecer Jacob ya no la quería a su lado.  
-¿Se trata de tu maldito matrimonio, verdad? -insistió, molesto. Nessie sollozó y trató de alejarse, pero Alec la abrazó.  
-Alec, no te portes así conmigo. Sólo lo empeorarás todo -suplicó.  
-No puede forzarte a que regreses con él -la apretó en sus brazos.  
-Pero quiero regresar -se sorprendió Renesmee.  
-No tienes que fingir conmigo -le miró los hermosos ojos húmedos y se tensó-. Nessie...  
-No estoy fingiendo -no puedo evitar que la besara. Un segundo después, echó la cabeza hacia atrás-. ¡Por el amor de Dios, Alec!  
-Lo siento -se avergonzó- Perdí el control. Como llevaba tacones altos, Nessie pudo ver sobre el hombro de Alec y se paralizó al, ver una silueta inmóvil. Horrorizada, Renesmee parpadeó. Jacob ya se alejaba.  
-¡Podría matarte! -exclamó a Alec antes de correr hacia Jacob. Cuando llegó a la calle, su auto seguía estacionado.  
-Obtendrás tu divorcio -declaró, elegante en su traje azul marino, inhumano en su inmovilidad. Nessie trató de acercarse y Jacob adelantó una mano-. No regreses a Dharein. No te hablaré ni te volveré a ver.  
Perpleja, Nessie se esperó una discusión furiosa, pero eso fue todo. Antes de poder evitarlo, Jacob subió en el auto y se alejó. Alec se reunió con ella en ese momento. Renesmee seguía pensando que Jacob ni siquiera sintió el enojo suficiente como para perder la cabeza. Quizá vio lo que quiso ver... el pretexto para terminar con su matrimonio.  
-Nessie, no se qué decir -murmuró Alec-. Al abrazarte así... bueno, perdí los estribos por un momento.  
Renesmee estaba furiosa. ¿Que Jacob no tenía confianza ni respeto por ella? Lo malo es que estuvo demasiado lejos para ver que se molestó con Alec, para oír sus palabras de irritación.  
-¿Qué vas a hacer? -insistió Alec-. Me siento muy mal. Es mi culpa. Si hay algo que yo pueda...  
-Nada. Sólo es una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Olvídalo. De todos modos regresaré a casa en unos cuantos días -pensó que Jacob había entrado por la puerta trasera después de estacionar el auto fuera de vista. ¿Qué hacía espiándolos, por qué no avisó su llegada? Sólo un beso, y la condenaba sin dejarla defenderse y quería un divorcio.  
Al entrar por la puerta principal, encontró que el vestíbulo estaba lleno de rosas blancas.  
-Llegaron hace media hora -anunció Rosalie-. ¿Qué no son hermosas? Vaya que Jacob tiene estilo.  
-¿Jacob las envió? -Nessie tragó saliva. A no ser porque Alec estaba presente, se habría echado a llorar. Ahora le parecía increíble pensar que alguna vez estuvo enamorada de Alec.  
-¿Y quién más? -Rosalie miró la palidez de su hermana con curiosidad-. Quizá no llame mucho por teléfono, pero vaya que sabe usar el lenguaje de las flores.

-Por favor, permanezcan sentados -dijo la azafata mientras Renesmee trataba de ponerse el aba sin dar codazos al pasajero a su lado. -¿Esta señora... es Su Alteza Real?  
Cuando Nessie terminó de ponerse el aba, vio a Embry y a Quil junto a la azafata. ¿Por qué los guardaespaldas de Jacob la esperaban en un vuelo comercial? Ella había llamado antes a palacio, pero Seth le dijo que Jacob estaba ocupado en un lugar del desierto llamado Jebel Kaddish. Nessie anunció la hora en que el vuelo llegaría al aeropuerto de Jumani.  
-¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó al salir del avión.  
-Al avión.  
-¡Acabamos de bajar del avión!  
No obtuvo respuesta. Su ansiedad creció. La condujeron alrededor de los edificios del aeropuerto. Llegaron ante una pequeña avioneta.  
-Deseo ir al palacio -declaró Renesmee.  
-Princesa ir con príncipe Jacob -Embry le hizo señas de que subiera al avión como si tratara de subir a una oveja reacia a un camión-. Vuelo largo, debemos partir... pronto -sonrió.  
Nessie subió con su maleta. Quil y Embry no pronunciaron una sola palabra más. El piloto le indicó una banca adornada con un cojín mientras que los dos guardias permanecían en la pista de aterrizaje. Jacob todavía estaba en el desierto. ¿Acaso quería verla en un sitio más privado que el palacio? ¿O acaso le dio instrucciones al piloto de que la lanzara del avión sin paracaídas? Renesmee, contrólate, se ordenó. Te enfrentas a una batalla real, no a tu ejecución.

* * *

Subido especialmente para**_ Areli Carreon._** Que lo disfrutes...


	8. Chapter 8

_Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__ y la historia a __**Lynne Graham.**_

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO 8__  
_**

El vuelo fue interminable. Cuando aterrizaron, estaban rodeados de un paisaje rocoso. Jebel Kaddish era un punto desolado, lleno de dunas.  
El piloto gritó algo y Nessie se volvió. Tuvo que protegerse los ojos del sol para ver a los hombres que se acercaban, montados en camellos. El polvo que levantaban casi le impidió ver al jinete en el semental negro que cabalgaba en medio. Al acercarse, rodearon el avión. Eran beduinos austeros, pero orgullosos de su raza.  
Marzouk se encabritó, reaccionando a la tensión de su jinete- Unos ojos negros la miraron con intensidad insoportable. Nessie sintió que se ahogaba bajo el aba, tampoco podía romper esa mirada. El piloto saludó a Jacob y, mortificada porque éste no la saludara, Renesmee fijó la vista en el suelo. Un beduino tomó su maleta y la ató a un camello que transportaba carga. Otro hombre hizo que un camello que tenía una litera en el lomo se arrodillara. Jacob bajó de Mazourk y se acercó al fin a Nessie.  
-Mira, no esperaba fanfarrias, pero... -más Nessie fue interrumpida cuando Jacob la levantó en brazos y la colocó en la litera. Eso provocó muchas sonrisas y Nessie lo miró indignada.  
Se pusieron en marcha. El ritmo del camello dejó de marearla cuando comprendió que debía relajarse.  
De pronto, al bajar por una colina, llegaron al campamento. Eran veinte tiendas negras y fogatas. Ya oscurecía y a Nessie le dolían todos los músculos. No entendía por qué fue llevada allí, pero se alegraba de que hubiera terminado la jornada.  
Al bajar de la litera, Nessie reconoció a los dos sirvientes de palacio que se inclinaron ante ella. Jacob la llevó a la tienda más cercana y la hizo entrar. Un muro interior de pieles y cuentas llevaba a una especie de cama baja llena de tapetes y colchas. Nessie se sentó allí de inmediato. Sus piernas temblaban demasiado.  
-Quítate el aba. Sólo las ancianas se ocultan el rostro aquí. -Renesmee obedeció y alzó la mirada. A pesar de la actitud sombría y malhumorada de Jacob la invadió una inmensa emoción. Nunca antes fue tan débil frente a él. El silencio era una tortura.  
-Di algo  
-Aléjate de mi vista -replicó, tenso y frío.  
-Por lo menos escucha lo que tengo que decirte -Nessie le impidió salir.  
-Grita todo lo que quieras -se burló-. Con cada hora que pase te arrepentirás de la insolencia que te alentó a desobedecerme.  
Retrocedió al oír la amenaza. Jacob se alejó.  
Nessie miró a su alrededor. Había sólo lo básico y eso no la sorprendió. Jacob no se vanagloriaría de su riqueza allí. En un rincón estaba una radio y dos lámparas de petróleo. Detrás del muro divisorio, encontró provisiones y una segunda puerta. Sabía que la puerta daba a la sección frontal de la tienda que estaba reservada a los hombres para que tomaran café junto a la fogata. De afuera provenía el olor de comida cocinándose.  
No podía ignorarla indefinidamente, ¿o sí? Pero quizá eso quería Jacob. La esposa más cara del Medio Oriente le dio mínimas satisfacciones. De una u otra forma, riñó con él todos los días de su matrimonio. Si Jacob hubiera fingido que duraría para siempre, quizá Nessie ya se entendería con él ahora. Pero, mientras que ella reaccionaba con sus emociones, el reaccionaba con sus principios. No le habría podido mentir.  
¡Qué tonta fue! Incómoda y nerviosa, lo desafió para protegerse ella misma. Casi fue un juego tratar de suscitar una reacción emocional en Jacob. Este no la quería a su lado. Pero, de seguro, cuando supiera qué pasó con Alec, lo entendería. Era sólo una tormenta en un vaso de agua.  
Mahmoud le llevó un platillo hecho a base de carne y arroz y una taza de leche y Nessie comió con avidez. Mahmoud se apareció con una palangana de agua. Renesmee se lavó como pudo y se vistió. Frunció el ceño al ver que el elástico de la falda le apretaba la cintura. Su madre tenía razón, estaba subiendo de peso. Intentaba leer una revista cuando vio una larga sombra. Levantó la vista.  
-Deberías estar en la cama. Levantaremos el campamento antes del amanecer.  
-¿Podemos hablar ahora? -vio que Jacob se empezaba a desvestir.  
-No tengo deseos de hablar -su expresión era sombría. Nessie sintió una fuerte jaqueca. Ya había abierto su maleta y estaba viendo que sólo un largo camisón sería lo adecuado para estar en el desierto en donde las mujeres estaban cubiertas de la cabeza a los pies. Nessie dejó a un lado el camisón y dudó.  
-Estaba llorando y me consoló. Me besó... yo no lo besé a él.  
Jacob maldijo en árabe. Nessie sintió que sus ojos se llegaban de lágrimas de frustración. Tensa, empezó a desvestirse. Nunca fue más consciente de la desnudez de Jacob.  
Unos dedos impacientes le quitaron el camisón antes de que pudiera ponérselo. Al ver los ojos incandescentes de Jacob, el terror la invadió.  
¡No! -gimió al comprender.  
Jacob apagó las lámparas pero la encontró con facilidad en la oscuridad. No había sitio a donde huir. Nada apartaría a Jacob de su cruel propósito. Estaba invadido por una furia enorme desde hacia cinco días. Hundió una mano en el sedoso cabello cobrizo de Renesmee.  
-Déjame mostrate cómo se trata a una prostituta -le indicó con suave amenaza-. Si te considerara mi esposa, te mataría con mis propías manos. Sí, lo conseguiste, azis. Celebra tu victoria pues la gloria será breve. Me llenaste de celos y no te estoy agradecido por ello.  
-No hay nada entre Alec y... -la interrumpió la mano que Jacob puso sobre su boca.  
-Dudo que te desee a su lado cuando termine contigo. Acabaré con tu inocencia tan atractiva. Y además, tendrá que esperar mucho. Permanecerás el tiempo que yo quiera en Dharein y cuando lo desee, me acostaré contigo -juró con salvajismo-. No tienes ningún derecho. No te lo otorgaré y te agradezco que te mostraras tal y como eres en verdad. Ahora, se harán las cosas como yo decida y no cederé ni un ápice contigo.  
Renesmee quedó paralizada por la rabia de su voz. Había querido que ya no fuera desapegado, pero no que reaccionara con tal furia. Por ese beso y por el acto vengativo de sumisión que tenía intenciones de; llevar a cabo, Jacob nunca la perdonaría. Se despreciaría por usar la fuerza con una mujer indefensa. Nessie pensaba con desesperación qué hacer cuando Jacob se acercó. Empezó a acariciarla para avergonzarla, no para causarle placer.  
-Necesito... ir... afuera -tartamudeó, frenética.  
Jacob exhaló y retrocedió. Nessie apenas pudo creer en su buena suerte y tomó lo que parecía ser el tobe de lana de Jacob y unas sandalias.  
-No te vayas a perder.  
Por una vez, su intuición lo abandonaba pues eso era precisamente lo que ella tenía en mente. Estaba invadida por el pánico y Jacob no estaba de humor para razonar.  
Por fortuna, su tienda estaba a una ligera distancia de las demás, en la orilla del campamento. Renesmee caminó con rapidez; su cuerpo estaba lleno de adrenalina. Corrió como el viento en el desierto iluminado por la luna. Miró hacia atrás para ver si la había seguido y... cayó al vacío. Rodó por una pendiente oculta por una sombra. La arena llenó su boca y nariz, pero Nessie no gritó. En el fondo, se sacudió, empavorecida.  
Le pareció más sensato caminar por el valle que había entre las dos dunas que tratar de escalar la cuesta. Además, no planeaba alejarse mucho. El aire estaba muy húmedo y había un silencio sobrenatural. Jacob la buscaría y para cuando la hallara... debido a las huellas tan claras que dejó en la arena... esperaba que ya estuviera más tranquilo. Quizá no iría a buscarla y les diría a todos que se había perdido. Nadie sospecharía que no fue un accidente. Bueno, ¿qué otra cosa habría podido hacer ella?  
Jacob estaba enfurecido por los celos. La fuerza de las emociones, puestas al descubierto por esos celos, la llenó de miedo. Si eso sentía, ¿por qué demonios la dejó sola con Alec en Inglaterra?  
De pronto, el paisaje fue iluminado por un relámpago. Las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron. El cielo pareció abrirse por los rayos y empezó a llover, como si los elementos hubieran enloquecido.  
La lluvia caía con fuerza y la empapó en pocos segundos: Nessie se agachó, tratando de protegerse de la tempestad tan violenta. Cuando un animal saltó frente a ella, la hizo caer. Como no sabía lo que la atacó, gritó con tanta fuerza que la garganta le dolió. El perro empezó a gemir y otro se acercó y le lamió la mano.  
Jacob emitió una orden y los perros retrocedieron. Debido a la lluvia, Nessie no oyó lo que le gritó. La levantó en brazos y casi la echó sobre el lomo de Marzouk. Ella entendió, con falso alivio, que Jacob hizo que sus lebreles saluki la buscaran. La había cazado como a un animal.  
El trayecto de regreso al campamento fue una pesadilla. Los dientes de Nessie castañeteaban y el frío la calaba hasta los huesos. Jacob tuvo que llevarla en brazos a la tienda.  
-Si ahora te golpeara con un látigo, nadie me culparía -rugió Jacob-. Le quitó el tobe empapado y empezó a frotarla con una toalla a pesar de las protestas de Nessie. Cuando activó su circulación, sintió dolor al ser frotada. Pero Jacob la miró sin compasión.  
-¿Qué esperabas allá afuera? ¿El arca de Noé? Estabas en un shoeb... el lecho seco de un río. ¿Qué no viste que se acumulaba el agua? En pocos minutos se habría llenado. En el invierno suele haber inundaciones súbitas en el desierto. Mi propia gente se ha ahogado. A veces no es posible subir más alto para estar a salvo.  
-Deja de gritar -suplicó.  
Jacob la envolvió en una manta y le secó el cabello.  
-En pocos minutos, los salukis habrían perdido tu olor debido a la lluvia -replicó-. Estuviste en peligro de muerte. Tus huellas se habrían borrado por la lluvia y tu cuerpo habría quedado sepultado en la arena. Qué bueno que estás a salvo y que ningún hombre perdió la vida por perseguir a la más estúpida e impulsiva... -en ese instante, dejó de hablar y se calmó. Miró su palidez con satisfacción. Respiró con lentitud y se cubrió los ojos con una mano-. Te grito, pero yo soy quien tiene la culpa -afirmó, serio-. Al amenazarte, me he humillado más de lo que tú me humillaste en los brazos de tu amante.  
Nessie le aparto los dedos.  
-No es mi amante... te dije la verdad. Fue un momento emotivo y Alec cometió un error -afirmó, insegura-. Pero si no me crees, si no quieres escucharme, ¿qué más puedo hacer para convencerte?  
Jacob no contestó. Nessie apartó la mano.  
-No debiste volver -se puso de pie-. ¿Pero qué otra alternativa tenías? Te coloque en una posición intolerable con tu familia.  
-¿A dónde vas?  
-Debo atender a Marzouk -desapareció en la lluvia que ya amainaba antes que Nessie pudiera declarar que su caballo era menos importante que él.  
La oportunidad de ventilar algo de su rabia contenida lo acercó un poco a Nessie y, aun invadido por la furia, la atendió primero a ella.  
Lo que a Nessie la enloquecía era la sospecha de que, inocente o culpable, ya no la quería tener a su lado. Los celos sugerían... ¿afecto, acaso? Hizo una mueca. Era más probable que se tratara de la reacción de enojo de un hombre demasiado posesivo que se siente insultado. Se alejó, de ella en Inglaterra. Pero ese mismo día, llegó con flores y con deseos de sorprenderla. No tenía sentido.  
Desde que se enteraron del infarto de su padre, la conducta de Jacob era incomprensible. A pesar de decir que deseaba una relación más normal, se alejó de ella en todos sentidos. Siempre distante... hasta las flores. Ella no entendía nada de nada.  
Despertó al amanecer. A su lado, las mantas estaban intactas. Jacob no durmió a su lado. Tan pronto como se sentó, una chica beduina apareció con un cubo de agua. Le dijo entre risas que se llamaba Renee. Por medio de señas, Nessie logró que le llevara unas tijeras. Cortó la parte superior del aba y se lo puso para taparse las piernas. Quedó complacida por haber resuelto el problema de la ropa con tanta facilidad.  
Cuando salió de la tienda, media docena de mujeres entraron. El campamento estaba alzado salvo por la tienda en donde durmió la esposa de Jacob. Los hombres estaban reunidos en una fogata mientras sus hijas y mujeres recogían sus posesiones.  
Jacob agitó una mano y Renesmee se acercó.  
-Ven con nosotros -la invitó-. ¿Quieres té?  
Sorprendida, se sentó a su lado. Los hombres callaron ya que eso era poco convencional. A una señal de Jacob, le sirvieron una taza de té. Hubo sonrisas cuando Jacob comentó algo.  
-¿Qué dijiste? -quiso saber Bella.  
-No es importante. Te aceptan porque yo te acepto aquí.  
El té era fuerte y muy azucarado. Varios hombres fumaban y eso provocó náusea en Nessie. Se preguntó el motivo ya que el olor del humo nunca antes le molestó. Oyó la conversación melodiosa y la envolvió una especie de paz. Ahora que la confrontación terminaba, quizá podrían hablar.  
-Pensé que la gente sólo viajaba en camión por el desierto en esta época -confesó a Jacob cuando algunos de los hombres se alejaron.  
-Esta es una región de grandes dunas -explicó-. El vehículo de cuatro ruedas que pueda atravesarlas aún no se ha inventado; y aunque existiera, los beduinos no podrían pagarlo. No hay carreteras en el interior ya que la arena pronto las cubriría. En el verano, cuando la tribu permanece cerca de pozos de agua, usan camiones para transportar sus animales y agua; pero al emigrar, en invierno, los dejan con parientes o los venden. Veo que no te acomoda este tipo de vida.  
-No quise decir eso -Nessie se tensó.  
-En esta época del año suelo pasar algún tiempo en el desierto -Jacob encogió los hombros-. Nos separamos tanto tiempo, que no quise que regresaras a palacio.  
-Estoy muy contenta aquí -le aseguró.  
-Las condiciones son espartanas.  
-No me importa -Nessie empezaba a fastidiarse.  
-Quizá a mí sí -la miró con ojos entrecerrados.  
-Tal vez lo que pasa es que no quieras que yo esté aquí.  
-Esta mañana estás demasiado susceptible -suspiró-. Y eso también es mi culpa -se levantó y le tendió una mano-. Nos esperan.  
En la litera, Nessie reflexionó acerca de la conducta de Jacob. ¿Acaso ahora entraba en razón? Por lo menos, le hablaba de nuevo. Fantástico, se burló, como si fuera gran cosa. ¿Por qué no estás molesta con él? Tienes todo el derecho de enojarte.  
La caravana se puso en marcha y Nessie se fascinó al ver los brillantes colores de la arena y las extrañas formaciones de rocas volcánicas. Cuando el sol estuvo en lo alto, ella dormitaba. La caravana se detuvo con lentitud. Mover sus miembros adoloridos fue una agonía y Jacob fue a ayudarla. Cuando sus brazos la soltaron, Nessie se mareó. Todo se volvió borroso y gris y desfalleció.  
-Lo siento, no sé qué... -tartamudeó al encontrarse con los ojos negros que la observaban.  
-Esta jornada es demasiado ruda para ti -Jacob la miró con un poco menos de preocupación. Renesmee estaba acostada en una tienda provisional para que estuviera a la sombra. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Estaba sudorosa y acalorada y Jacob parecía mirarla con reproche por no haberle avisado que se sentía mal. Pero ella no se había sentido enferma.- No llores. De todas las armas femeninas, la que más odio son las lágrimas -murmuró-. Y lo peor es que no es un arma contigo.  
Pero Nessie siguió llorando. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? A últimas fechas lloraba con demasiada facilidad.  
-Renesmee te lo suplicó -Jacob le dio un pañuelo. La chica se enjugó las lágrimas.- Al casarme contigo, te he hecho muy infeliz -suspiró Jacob-. A veces, al igual que el sol de mediodía, me puedes volver un poco loco... o muy loco, como anoche. A diferencia de ti, no demuestro mis sentimientos con facilidad y es mejor conservar algunos en privado. Pero debo pedirte perdón por dudar de tu lealtad. No tenía motivos suficientes para condenarte sin escucharte antes.  
-Ya está olvidado -le aseguró, tensa por el sombrío ambiente.  
-Eres demasiado buena. No te he tratado como prometí.  
Nessie tragó saliva para no volver a llorar. Jacob la ayudaba a levantarse.  
-La tienda ya está lista y debes descansar. Esperaba llegar a Aldeza, pero estás demasiado cansada. Creo que el cambio de horario con Londres te está afectando.  
-¿Qué hay en Aldeza?  
-El Palacio de las Fuentes. Por lo menos, allí estarás cómoda.

Nessie despertó y vio una luz artificial. Renee apareció de nuevo como por arte de magia junto a Jacob.  
-Renee quiere saber si te quieres dar un baño -explicó.  
-¿Un baño? -repitió, perpleja  
-Estamos cerca de un pozo -rió Jacob-. Yo ya me bañé, estarás limpia y te sentirás mejor.  
Una tina anticuada fue llenada de agua caliente. Nessie se hundió en el líquido y la sensación fue maravillosa. Recordó la sonrisa y la risa de Jacob. Se estremeció, después le haría el amor. Al secarse, su mente se llenó de imágenes eróticas.  
Pero la cena no fue íntima. En el campamento había una fogata y los hombres estaban reunidos alrededor. Las mujeres cocinaban y los niños jugaban. Jacob le explicó que, como se irían del campamento en la mañana, estaba agradeciéndoles a los beduinos su hospitalidad. Cuando empezaron a contar historias del desierto, Nessie se disculpó y regresó a la tienda para dormir. Pasó mucho tiempo antes que Jacob la imitara. Cuando se metió en la cama, los minutos pasaron y no se acercó para tocarla.  
-Estoy despierta -murmuró y se ruborizó.  
-Duerme, Renesmee.  
El rechazo hirió su orgullo, pero no pudo mantenerse callada.  
-¿Sigues sospechando de Alec?  
-No.  
-Entonces, ¿por qué?... -estaba demasiada sorprendida y lastimada.  
-Es mejor así -Jacob encendió una lámpara.  
-Pero cuando yo lo quise así, tú no lo quisiste - Nessie bajó la cabeza.  
-Me equivoqué. Debo reconocer mi error -hablaba con cuidado-. El dinero... no significó nada para mí. Debí dejarte dormir sola. No me volveré a aprovechar de ti de ese modo.  
-¿Y si yo te dijera que... no te estarías aprovechando? - se mordió el labio.  
-Mi respuesta sería la misma. ¿Crees que ya no te deseo? Ese no es el caso. Mas una vez dijiste que te rebajaba y es cierto. Pero no pude evitarlo. Nuestro matrimonio no tiene salida. No tenemos futuro juntos -habló con dureza y le puso una mano en el hombro.  
-Nunca imaginaste un futuro para nosotros -Nessie estaba destrozada.  
-No, es cierto -le quitó la mano del hombro-. Te encantan los niños... ya pasé por eso una vez con una mujer y sé muy bien cuál es el final. Aun con amor no funcionaría.  
Nessie nunca pensó que Jacob la veía con niños por vez primera cuando fueron a Ladybright a visitar al padre enfermo. Pero el dolor fue más grande que la sorpresa al darse cuenta de que hablaba de Leah. Parecía que lo seguía obsesionando después de muerta y que Nessie nunca podría tener un lugar en la vida de Jacob.  
-No quiero hablar de ella. Era débil y egoísta y no era una santa -perdió el control-. Y te ha arruinado la vida.  
-Sé que no le faltas al respeto. Si supieras lo infeliz que fue, no hablarías así. No me arruinó. Yo fui quien la destruyó a ella. La vi pasar de ser una chica alegre y despreocupada a una mujer perturbada e insegura.  
-Pero... yo no... soy... ella -tenía la garganta cerrada-. Y te amó -cerró los ojos al oír su propia confesión y deseo poder dar marcha atrás.  
-Estás alterada. No sabes lo que dices -Jacob se apartó de inmediato. Pero Nessie no hizo caso a la advertencia.  
-¿Ah, sí? Quizá tú no sientas algo parecido por mí, pero yo si, sé lo que siento.  
-Basta -Jacob tomó su tobe de lana-. Te arrepentirás de esto mañana.  
-Todo lo que lamento -confesó con una sincera dignidad-, es haberme enamorado de un hombre que teme sentir amor por una mujer. ¿Qué fue lo que ella te hizo? -prosiguió con dolor. Lo vio estremecerse. Jacob la miró con furia y Nessie supo que la odiaba por ser testigo de la emoción que lo embargaba. Nessie sufría doble porque el dolor que lo invadía también la hería a ella. Jacob no quería su amor-. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? -Jacob no contestó.  
Renesmee hubiera podido contestar en su lugar.  
Leah murió.  
Nessie no durmió en toda la noche. Jacob regresó a la cama en algún momento. Al amanecer, Renesmee durmió un poco y despertó al oír el ruido de unas aspas de metal. Quedó desconcertada al percatarse de que Jacob estaba sentado al borde de la cama y de que la miraba con fijeza.  
-¿El avión?...  
-Aldeza está a medio día de camino de aquí. Pero en avión tomará menos de media hora.  
-Todavía me hablas -Nessie trató de hacer una broma para aliviar la tensión.  
-Espero que, a pesar de los últimos acontecimientos, no actuemos como un par de chiquillos malcriados -habló con la frialdad y sarcasmo que ella tanto odiaba. La frustración la consumió. De nuevo, las barreras los separaban a modo de venganza.  
.

Al ver Aldeza, Renesmee quedó sin aliento. Era un palacio de mármol blanco con domos y minaretes que se reflejaban en las fuentes tranquilas al frente. En todos los jardines que lo rodeaban, había rosas en flor. Construido hacía cuatrocientos años por un ancestro de Jacob, hacía cincuenta años que nadie vivía en el lugar. Antes de entrar en el edificio, cortó un botón de rosa.  
-¿Por qué no funcionan las fuentes?  
-Creo que ya están muy descuidadas. Eso se puede arreglar -le aseguró Jacob.  
-No las arregles por mí -replicó.  
Las puertas de entrada daban a un vestíbulo con pilares labrados y mosaicos en todos los tonos de azul.  
-Esto es maravilloso. Nunca he visto algo...  
-¿Que te recuerde una fantasía morisca? -sonrió Jacob-. ¡Por fin te he complacido!  
Renesmee resintió que pudiera bromear, cuando ella hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por ocultar su tristeza.  
-¿Por qué está vacío?  
-No es fácil llegar. Mi padre solía traer invitados cuando estaba permitido cazar. Pero ahora Áldeza se ha convertido en un elefante blanco, pues la familia prefiere descansar en la casa que tenemos en la Costa del Sol española. Sam y Emily están allá ahora. Creo que sus problemas han terminado.  
-Qué bueno -Nessie se cruzó de brazos-. ¿Quién vivió aquí por última vez?  
-Mi abuela, Victoria -frunció el ceño-. Vivió sola muchos años.  
-¿Victoria? -Nessie se volvió-. Ese no es un nombre árabe.  
-Era francesa -Jacob la miró, sorprendido-. Pensé que ya lo sabrías.  
-Siempre me deja perpleja el que imagines que yo sé las cosas sin que nadie me las diga -se molestó Nessie-. ¿Cómo fue que tu abuela era francesa?  
-Su padre era antropólogo y vino aquí a escribir un libro sobre la cultura nómada y Victoria era su asistente. Mi abuelo, Ephaim, la vio una vez y se enamoró de ella de inmediato, supuestamente le encantaba su temperamento… ¡Vaya felicidad que eso les dio! -sonrió con sarcasmo.  
-A mí me parece muy romántico -observó Nessie.  
-Se separaron a los dos años y pasaron así los quince siguientes ¿Eso te parece romántico? -Jacob sonrió con ironía-. Pero, claro yo no sé si yo podría caer en esa categoría, ¿verdad?  
-Tú fuiste quien lo dijo, y si tu abuelo se parecía un poco a ti, entonces no me... -se interrumpió al oír el ruido de una vara que golpeaba el piso de mosaico y se volvió, sorprendida.


	9. Chapter 9

_Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__ y la historia a __**Lynne Graham.**_

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO 9__  
_**

Una anciana enjuta se acercaba con dos sirvientas. Hizo una reverencia profunda ante Jacob y habló con emoción. Sus ojos brillaban y estaban fijos en ellos, Jacob se tensó al oír sus emotivas palabras. Frunció el ceño por un instante antes de sonreír. Sonrojado, se volvió hacia Nessie.  
-Es Sue, es muy vieja y su mente no está bien. ¿Puedes darle la rosa que llevas? Cree que es para ella porque se imagina que tú eres Victoria la pobrecita está convencida de que nosotros somos mis abuelos -explicó.  
-¿Qué?  
-Si discutimos, se alterará mucho -aseguró Jacob.  
Nessie sonrió y entregó la rosa a la llorosa Sue, la vieja le besó los nudillos. Jacob levantó a la anciana con cuidado y le hizo seña a las dos sirvientas de que la atendieran, pero la propia Sue las alejó y condujo a Jacob y a su esposa a un salón de techo bajo y muebles antiguos.  
-¿Por qué quería la rosa? -susurró Nessie-. Hay cientos afuera.  
-Victoria las sembró. Las rosas tienen un significado especial para ella. Su ama no permitía que nadie las cortara.  
-Vaya, me siento como un vándalo ahora.  
-No te sientas así -sonrió Jacob-. El que mi abuela le haya dado una rosa, es un honor para Sue. ¿Por qué estoy susurrando? Eres contagiosa, Renesmee. ¿Acaso es porque nos dieron la bienvenida de los resucitados? Sue debe ser atendida por un médico.  
-Parece ser feliz -Nessie se sentó en un sofá-. Cuéntame el resto de la historia. Asumo que Victoria era... occidental.  
-Sí, era castaña, pero más claro que el tuyo -contempló el cabello de Nessie-. No es una historia agradable. Ephraim era joven e impulsivo. Convenció a Victoria de que se casara con él, pero pronto, las diferencias de cultura y religión los separaron. Después de que mi padre nació, Victoria vino aquí a vivir. Nunca más volvió a palacio.  
-¿Qué le hizo para que ella hiciera algo así?  
-¿Qué tenían en común, Renesmee? -Jacob alzó los hombros-. Ella odiaba la vida del desierto. Era una mujer educada, culta e independiente. No pudo adaptarse a la vida enclaustrada del harén. Era también católica practicante y eso no ayudó a la situación.  
-Me pregunto si tu abuelo la ayudó a adaptarse.  
-¿Quién sabe? Mi abuelo se molestó mucho cuando ella se negó a volver a su lado, así que se casó por segunda vez.  
-¡Dios mío! -jadeó Nessie.  
-Con Siobhan, la madre de mi tío Liam -agregó Jacob-. Sin duda su matrimonio fue motivado por deseos de venganza, aunque tenía derecho de hacerlo, de acuerdo a su religión. Pero Victorie nunca se lo perdonó.  
-¿Cómo habría podido perdonarlo? -se acaloró Nessie.  
-Cuando mi padre tenía seis años, Siobhan murió durante una epidemia de cólera. Mis abuelos casi no se hablaban. Cuando Ephraim venía aquí a ver a mi padre, Victoria se quedaba en el harén. Después de guardar luto, mi abuelo le suplicó que volviera como su esposa, pero ella se negó. No lo pudo perdonar.  
-¿Cómo habría podido hacerlo? Tu abuelo pasó seis años con otra mujer con la que tuvo un hijo -interrumpió Nessie.  
-No podía abandonar a Siobhan después de casarse con ella -Jacob se exasperó-. Todavía amaba a Victoria. Debió tragarse su orgullo para ir con ella y pedírselo después de ser rechazado una primera vez. Mi padre cree que mi abuela todavía lo amaba, pero no se reconciliaron. Victoria murió de una infección pulmonar y mi abuelo lamentó mucho su muerte y nunca más se casó.  
-Todo fue culpa de tu abuelo -Nessie tenía la vista llorosa.  
-Sabía que esto te entristecería, pero no que empezaríamos a discutir. ¿Debemos reñir por dos personas que murieron antes que nosotros naciéramos? -la observó y ella se avergonzó. Se puso de pie-. Por el amor de Dios, Renesmee, no podían vivir juntos. No estaban hechos uno para el otro -concluyó Jacob.  
-¿Como nosotros? -rió con amargura-. ¿Así es como tú nos describirías? Una vez que se cansó de ella, no le importó lo que tu abuela sintiera. Apuesto a que no quiso ceder nunca con ella. ¿Acaso no puedes ver las semejanzas, Jacob?  
-En el humor en que estás, no discutiré contigo -estaba molesto. Renesmee era tan sólo el producto de las acciones de Jacob.  
Fue él quien le hizo albergar una serie de emociones y necesidades desconocidas para ella. Y ahora que ya no la quería a su lado, Nessie debía acatar sus deseos de nuevo. Jacob no quería aprovecharse, no tenían futuro juntos porque él no podía darle un hijo. Pero esa era decisión de Nessie, no de él. El que Jacob no le hubiera dado otra opción, probaba su falta de sinceridad. Para él el matrimonio fue sólo un juego sexual muy cruel. La usó... ahora lo reconocía. Pero no quería complicarse la vida.  
¡Maldito seas, me estás destruyendo!, pensó Ness.  
-¿No vas a discutir conmigo? -lo que la hizo perder la compostura fue el supremo control de Jacob. Tomó un jarrón y lo aventó contra el muro, cerca de Jacob. La furia y la incredulidad lo mantuvieron inmóvil. Nessie sollozó-. Lo siento.  
-Ven aquí -le ordenó tajante.  
-No -pero en pocos segundos, Jacob la arrinconó contra la pared.  
-En toda mi vida, ningún hombre o mujer me alzó siquiera la mano.  
-No te lancé el jarrón a ti -protestó la chica. Pero Jacob la tomó de las muñecas.  
-Salvo por ti -ni siquiera la escuchaba. Con un movimiento inexorable, la atrajo hacia él. Pero olvidó lo que quería decir al ver la suave invitación de los labios femeninos. Un segundo, la miraba con furia, y al siguiente la besó con un ansia explosiva que destruyó las defensas de Nessie. La rabia y el éxtasis se fusionaron en ése beso.  
La chica se derritió y se aferró a él. La besó hasta hacerla temblar de deseo y luego se apartó y la alejó de su lado.  
-Perdóname -gruñó Jacob, tenso.  
Renesmee no podía perdonarlo. Sólo sentía su rechazo. El ambiente estaba tenso. La noche anterior, en medio de su locura, le confesó su amor y ahora, recibía otro rechazo. Eso era imposible de aceptar. Todo había terminado desde hacía tiempo. Jacob intentó decírselo con diplomacia. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que herir a Renesmee antes que lo entendiera? No se puede forzar a nadie a amar.  
-Creo que no sabes bien lo que siento. Tal vez no me expresé con claridad anoche, pero debes estar segura de que desde hace mucho tiempo sólo he considerado lo que es mejor para ti- jadeó, duro.  
Asqueada por su hipocresía, Nessie se negó a verlo.  
-¿Puedes hacer que alguien me muestre dónde está mi habitación? -pidió Nessie con frialdad. Después de una pausa dolorosa, Jacob llamó a alguien.  
Media hora después, Nessie descansaba en una tina caliente. Ese era un harén anticuado al que sólo había acceso por un corredor. Tenía ventanas con barrotes, y una reja de hierro. Reinaba un pesado silencio y Nessie se estremeció al pensar que Victoria estuvo enclaustrada allí. Por lo menos, yo regresaré pronto a casa, se consoló.  
En el dormitorio, sacó a las sirvientas que estaban allí. Sobre la cama estaban un camisón de seda y una bata de satén azul, Nessie profirió una exclamación. Las sirvientas lo habían sacado de sus maletas para plancharlo. Hacía sólo tres semanas, lo compró en una tienda de lencería cerca del hospital en donde estuvo internado su padre. Para Jacob. La cruel realidad cortó sus pensamientos, pero, como no sabía en dónde estaba el resto de su ropa, se lo tuvo que poner.  
Le llevaron la comida. Para entonces, Nessie ya sabía que estaba en el aposento de Victoria por las fotos que había sobre el escritorio de la habitación. Todo era bastante fúnebre.  
Después de las nueve, Sue apareció y arregló la cama de Nessie. La chica tuvo que controlarse para meterse en la cama de Victoria y no agitar a la anciana. Pero, veinte minutos después, llena de visiones espectrales de Victoria, Nessie se levantó. ¡No tenía por qué hacer caso hasta ese extremo a la imaginación alocada de Sue! Tenía que hallar otra cama.  
Salió del cuarto y casi tropezó con una persona que dormía en el umbral, envuelta en un tapete. Sue abrió los ojos y le sonrió. Nessie recordó a una de las brujas desdentadas de Macbeth. La anciana no pareció sorprenderse al verla. Se inclinó como si Nessie le hubiera ordenado algo y empezó a caminar por el largo corredor sin encender una sola luz.  
Después de dudarlo, Nessie la siguió. Cruzó un jardín cubierto, oscuro como una cueva y Sue abrió una puerta, oculta por las sombras. Le hizo señas a Nessie de que pasara primero. Renesmee entró con curiosidad al distinguir una escalera al fondo. Pero se sobresaltó cuando oyó que la puerta se cerraba. Quedó sumida en la penumbra. Trató de abrir la puerta por dentro, mas no tenía picaporte.  
-¡Sue, abre! -gritó, frenética. No hubo respuesta. Incapaz de ver en la oscuridad, tuvo que encontrar la escalera a tientas. Había treinta y dos escalones estrechos. Arriba, sus manos tocaron madera y llena de pánico, Nessie empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Su impulso la hizo trastabillar en la oscura habitación. Tropezó con algo que lastimó su pie desnudo y cayó al suelo, lanzando una maldición. Se tomó el adolorido pie y gimió de agonía.  
De pronto, la habitación se iluminó. Atónita, miró con fijeza a Jacob que se había levantado de un salto de una silla junto a la ventana. Estaba igualmente perplejo por verla. Se quedó parado, inmóvil. Su camisa estaba desabrochada, tenía puestos unos jeans y los pies descalzos.

-Debo haberme equivocado de habitación -murmuró Nessie, ruborizada al pensar en el error que Sue cometió. Jacob estaba paralizado, lo cual era raro en él. Contempló el elegante atuendo de su esposa. Pareció respirar con mucha lentitud antes de acercarse y de agacharse frente a Nessie.  
-Te pido una disculpa. Me... asustaste. Tu pie... ¿no te rompiste nada? -parecía angustiado.  
-Siento haberte molestado -murmuró Nessie.  
-No estaba acostado. Fui a montar y... regresé -su voz se entrecortó cuando Nessie dejó de frotarse el pie y la bata se deslizó de un pálido hombro para revelar la transparencia del delgado camisón-. Viniste a mí... y no funcionó -murmuró con voz ronca-. Sé lo que se siente. No debes estar avergonzada. Fue muy dulce de tu parte y estoy conmovido.  
Nessie estuvo a punto de decirle la verdad, cuando sus miradas se encontraron con una electricidad que la hizo perder el aliento. Su corazón se aceleró como si Jacob hubiera encendido algo. Con un índice, él le colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.  
-Y también es muy excitante.  
Nessie no podía pensar con claridad. Jacob acariciaba ahora su cuello y lo único que deseaba era pederse en el calor de esa mano. La intoxicaba su potente y masculino olor.  
-¿Ex... citante? -repitió.  
-Una invitación de alguien tan tímida -la tomó de los antebrazos para acercarla más-. Tu generosidad me avergüenza. El orgullo me mantenía alejado de ti, pero ahora que estás aquí.  
-¿Sí? -urgió ella.  
-No puedo rechazarte cuando noche tras noche te he deseado y ansiado -su voz temblaba-. ¿Y para qué? No puedo alejarme de ti. Insh'allah -le tocó el labio inferior con la lengua y Nessie se estremeció. Jacob tomó sus manos y las guió a su pecho velludo. Al sentir la tímida caricia de Nessie, tembló y gimió de satisfacción. La miró con intensidad.  
-¿Es esto lo que realmente quieres?  
-¿Acaso... has cambiado... de opinión? -su pregunta nerviosa lo hizo reír.  
El la acercó más, amoldando sus curvas al calor de su cuerpo.  
-Renesmee, nunca he dudado qué es lo que quiero. Sólo tuve dudas respecto de lo que era mejor para ti y nunca tanto como cuando te vi en brazos de otro hombre... de un hombre con quien te hubieras casado a no ser porque lo hiciste conmigo. Me pareció probable que te hubieras acercado a él porque yo te descuidé y te odié por ello, porque no creí que tuviera el derecho de alejarte de él -hablaba contra su cabello-. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no soy un mártir.  
La admiró al levantarse y la levantó en brazos. La dejó en la cama como si la joven estuviera hecha de cristal. Nessie entendió ahora que los celos que sintió por Alec fueron demasiado profundos.  
-¿Estás segura? -repitió.  
Ella asintió y Jacob sonrió. Se inclinó sobre ella y el ambiente pareció llenarse de chispas.  
-Cuando estás lejos o cerca -confesó-, me muero por ti, de día y de noche. Ninguna mujer ha tenido nunca ese poder sobre mí -Nessie se entristeció al pensar que Leah seguía en su pedestal, alejada de los placeres mundanos. Nessie sólo tenía a su favor el ardor del lecho conyugal. Sabía que Jacob no la amaba y que eso no era justo, pero había muchas injusticias en la vida. Se dijo que eso bastaría. Esa vez... bastaría.  
Jacob se inclinó para besar el seno cubierto por la seda. Nessie hundió los dedos en su cabello negro, consumida por un ansia intolerable. El volvió a besarla y la tomó de las caderas para alzarla a la evidencia de su excitación. La pasión los hizo arder, uniéndolos. Lo que siguió fue el placer físico más indescriptible que Renesmee hubiera experimentado jamás.

.  
Una orden proferida en árabe con dureza la despertó. Nessie alzó la cara pues el brazo de Jacob le tapaba la vista y vio que Sue desaparecía por la puerta oculta por la cual ella entró la noche anterior.  
-Esa mujer está loca -exclamó Jacob-. Vino aquí a tratar de despertarte para que te fueras de la cama... y se pone a discutir conmigo. ¿Qué me importa que encuentren a mi esposa en mi cama? ¿En dónde más debería estar? ¿Por qué tengo que ocultar eso?  
-Espero que no la hayas lastimado.  
-¿Lastimarla? Cuando le dije que te quedarías, sólo me sonrió. ¿Entonces, por qué empezó a discutir?  
Nessie ya pensaba que los abuelos de Jacob se encontraban de noche, cuando todos pensaban que estaban separados y que ni siquiera se hablaban.  
-Ella piensa todavía que yo soy "Victoria".  
-¿Acaso sugieres que mi abuelo sacaba a su esposa de la cama al amanecer como si fuera una concubina?  
-¿Cómo sabes que no lo hacía? Aunque no vivieran juntos, se visitaban.  
-Pero estaban separados -le recordó Jacob.  
Insegura, Nessie guardó silencio. La visita de la anciana los alteró, a pesar de la renovada intimidad. De pronto, temió que Jacob hubiera lamentado haber pasado la noche a su lado.  
-Hay algo que debo decirte...  
-No lo digas -lo interrumpió, nerviosa.  
-No puedes vivir para siempre en una torre de marfil -acarició las pestañas de sus ojos cerrados-. No volveré a hablar de separarnos, pero esa opción debe permanecer siempre abierta para ti.  
-¿Crees que la necesito? -Nessie levantó la vista, conmovida por una poderosa emoción. En unas cuantas palabras, Jacob hizo desaparecer su miedo más profundo.  
-¿Quién puede prever el futuro? -Jacob se recostó en las almohadas-. Debemos ser realistas -murmuró-. Eres muy joven ahora, pero algún día querrás tener un hijo. Ese deseo será ineviable y siendo la naturaleza humana como es, desearás más lo que no puedes tener. Al negar lo que existe entre nosotros, intentaba evitar el dilema, tomar la decisión por ti.  
-Ese no era derecho tuyo -la voz de Nessie tembló.  
-No quiero que te hagas ilusiones, aziz.  
Renesmee no sabía qué contestarle. Lo que Jacob decía era cierto. En el futuro, ella se enfrentaría al hecho de no poder tener hijos. Pero, si algún día la asaltaban lamentos o reproches, debería ocultarlos. Gracias a Leah, tendría que acallarlos por completo.  
El fracaso de ésta de aceptar la situación dejó muy vulnerable a Jacob y él no soportaba eso. Era capaz de alejarse de cualquier relación que pusiera al descubierto su debilidad. ¿Acaso su orgullo lo mantenía alejado de ella? Nessie quería creerlo, pero en el fondo estaba convencida de que no era así. Jacob la rechazaba porque ella no le inspiraba el amor ni la lealtad que sintió con Leah. Renesmee se dijo que si llegaba ese problema un día entonces lo enfrentaría.  
-Sabes, hay algo que siempre me ha intrigado -añadió, ansiosa por dejar de lado el otro tema-. ¿De qué discutieron tú y tu padre el día de nuestra boda?  
-¿Es importante ahora? -Jacob sonrió de pronto.  
-Fue por mí, ¿verdad? -se entristeció-. Te quejabas por tener que casarte conmigo, ¿no es así?  
-Renesmee, tienes una imaginación muy divertida -echó a reír-. De acuerdo, te diré lo que me informó ese día. Nunca intentó alguien asesinar a mi padre y la promesa que él hizo no fue hecha en serio.  
-¡Eso no es posible! -exclamó Nessie.  
-Tu padre pensó que uno de los guardias era un asesino -explicó Jacob-. Cuando lanzó a mi padre al suelo, el guardia en cuestión le disparó, pensando que intentaba matar a mi padre.  
-¡No puede ser cierto! -protestó la chica.  
-Me temo que sí. Claro, mi padre se alegró de que Edward sólo tuviera una herida sin importancia temeroso de que hubiera problemas diplomáticos por el mal entendido, mi padre permitió que Edward creyera que le había salvado la vida el hizo esa promesa sin pensar cumplirla.  
-Mi padre no debe saber nunca la verdad -Nessie habló con enojo, aunque en realidad quería reír.  
-Cuando tu padre le pidió una entrevista al mío, asumió que se trataba de la promesa, así que hizo que te investigaran. Lo que averiguó lo impresionó y, como odiaba tener un hijo viudo, se aprovechó de la situación.  
-Fue muy cruel de su parte decirte la verdad... -de pronto, no pudo contener la risa-. Me hubiera encantado ver la cara de tu padre cuando el mío lo tiró al suelo... debió de estar furioso.  
-Confieso que en ese momento no me divertí mucho -Jacob empezó a reír y la atrajo hacia él, contemplándola-. Pero ahora, tengo que confesar que te escogió muy bien -la besó con ansia-. Por Allah, te he extrañado mucho. Cuando viaje al extranjero, vendrás conmigo. Te has vuelto indispensable para mí, aziz.

Renesmee fue muy feliz la semana siguiente. Jacob le enseñó a montar con mucha paciencia y todas las mañanas iban a pasear. La tercera mañana, regresaron y vieron las fuentes funcionando. Jacob hizo que se arreglara la antigua bomba sólo para complacerla.  
Una noche cuando Nessie admiraba a puesta de sol, Jacob se acercó a ella.  
-Estás muy pensativa -comentó él. Esa tarde, tuvo que trabajar mucho. El avión fue a entregar la correspondencia y, por un motivo desconocido, regresó después. Jacob la acompañó antes a dar un paseo por los jardines. Ahora, de nuevo estaba a su lado.  
-Sólo me estaba relajando -Nessie se levantó del asiento.  
-¿O pensabas en Navidad y en que estás lejos de tu país? Nada de nieve, fogatas, ni calcetín en la chimenea -bromeó.  
-Soy un poco vieja como para tener un calcetín -murmuró Nessie que adoraba la Navidad.  
-Supongo que sí -sonrió Jacob -. Lo olvidé... tenemos visitas.  
-¿Visitas?  
-No te preocupes. Así estás muy bien -la tomó de la mano y la condujo al salón. Nessie quedó pasmada cuando vio un enorme pino lleno de esferas y foquitos. Abajo, había muchos regalos envueltos. Unos fuertes brazos la abrazaron por detrás.  
-¿Acaso te he hecho extrañar con más tristeza tu hogar? Debí invitar a tu familia, pero tu padre todavía no puede viajar.  
-¿Lo hiciste por mí? -tragó saliva y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.  
-Es sólo un detalle si esto te hace feliz -la volvió y la besó con ternura y pasión infinitas-. Te amo -susurró con voz ronca.  
Renesmee no lo miró. No le creía. Deseó que no hubiera dicho nada. Dado que ella le confesó su amor, ahora Jacob sentía que debía corresponder. Además, le habló con gran tensión; era claro que no sabía mentir. Jacob se separó cuando alguien carraspeó.  
-¿Quieren que volvamos más tarde? -sonrió Sam con Emily a su lado-. Pero no suelo impresionarme con facilidad.  
-Espero que no te importe que nos hayamos invitado para la cena de Navidad -sonrió Emily al notar la sorpresa de Nessie.  
-Vamos, nosotros trajimos la cena, y un chef suizo. A propósito, está mareado por el vuelo. Qué bueno que tiene hasta mañana para preparar la comida -rió Sam-. Emily decoró el árbol. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es transportar un árbol hasta aquí?  
-No lo escuches -Emily abrazó a Nessie-. Jacob lo arregló todo y nos divertimos mucho al ayudarlo a darte la sorpresa.  
Fue una noche maravillosa, Renesmee estaba muy complacida por los esfuerzos de Jacob y por el hecho de que fuera aceptada como parte de la familia. Emily estaba muy entusiasmada y Sam parecía más callado. Parecía que habían resuelto por fin sus problemas. Cuando ellos se fueron a dormir, hacia la medianoche, Nessie ya no pudo resistir la tentación de abrir sus regalos.  
Jacob había hecho que llevaran los presentes de la familia de Renesmee desde Londres. A la una de la mañana, Nessie estaba hundida en montañas de papel de envoltura, atónita por los regalos tan extravagantes que Jacob le compró, teniendo sólo un teléfono a su disposición.  
-Todo lo que tengo para ti es una antología de poesía y no está envuelta -confesó con voz temblorosa-. Ni siquiera estaba segura de dártela o no. Pensé que quizá te parecería tonto de mi parte.  
-Tú eres mi regalo de Navidad, pero no si empiezas a llorar -rió.  
-Soy tan feliz -de pronto le pareció que era peligroso afirmarlo-. Creo que no me quiero ir nunca de aquí.  
-¿Qué es lo que de veras te pasa, Renesmee? -Jacob se percató de su temor.  
-¿Qué me pasa? -Nessie trató de ocultar sus sentimientos, y rió con nerviosismo-. Trataba de saber cuándo me pondré todas estas joyas.  
-El mes que viene habrá un banquete de estado e iremos a París la semana siguiente -murmuró Jacob en su cabello-. Pero eso no es lo que te preocupó, ¿verdad?  
-Pensaba en cómo hará mi padre para no tener fiestas en esta época -mintió-. Espero que sea sensato.  
-Estoy seguro de que lo será. Pronto lo visitaremos -Jacob habló con ligera frialdad, pero ella no lo notó. Pensó que era una tonta por sentirse insegura, y le sonrió.


	10. Chapter 10

_Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__ y la historia a __**Lynne Graham.**_

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO 10__  
_**

Dos días después de Navidad, fue cuando Nessie saltó de la cama para ir a montar y desfalleció a los pies de Jacob. El palacio era un manicomio cuando recobró el conocimiento  
Rachel, que había llegado en avión con la ropa que Nessie necesitaba, estaba arrodillada llorando. Jacob hablaba con dureza con alguien y al otro lado de la puerta se oían los murmullos de los nerviosos sirvientes.  
-Quédate quieta -Jacob le puso una mano en el hombro-. No te moverás hasta que llegue el médico.  
-¿De dónde vas a sacar un doctor?  
-Ya había arreglado que el doctor James viera a Sue esta mañana -suspiró Jacob-. Ahora te revisará a ti también.  
-Pero se supone que nos iremos hoy -discutió Nessie-. Y no necesito un médico.  
-¿Qué no tienes respeto por tu salud? Agradece que yo sí lo tenga -exhaló y se sentó a su lado-. Me diste un susto mortal. La repetición no me ha acostumbrado a que desfallezcas -trató de sonreír-. Pero no te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que no es nada serio.  
En las horas que siguieron, caminó de arriba abajo y Nessie intuyó que Jacob se imaginaba toda una serie de enfermedades incurables. Pero la chica estaba segura de que no era nada grave. De seguro, debido a las emociones de las últimas semanas, lo que sucedía era algo normal provocado por el agotamiento o algo parecido.  
Cuando el doctor llegó, Jacob tuvo que salir del cuarto aunque quería quedarse. El doctor James era un hombre muy amable que le preguntó hacía cuánto tiempo había tenido su última menstruación. Nessie meditó... fue cuando Jacob estuvo en Nueva York... pero eso fue meses atrás. No podía ser tanto tiempo...  
-¿Qué no ha sospechado usted misma la causa, su Alteza? -carraspeó el médico-. Está embarazada -le tomó el pulso-. Yo diría que son ya diez o doce semanas y...  
-No puedo estar embarazada. No es posible -gimió la chica.  
-No hay lugar a dudas, su Alteza. Su embarazo ya está avanzado -afirmó el galeno.  
Nessie recordó sus mareos... su cintura que desaparecía. Nessie pasó de su fuerte impresión a un estado de euforia y apenas si escuchó las recomendaciones del señor James acerca de llevar una dieta sana, de descansar y de consultar al excelente ginecólogo de Emily. Nessie no escuchó una sola palabra. Alguien había cometido un error. O lo que estuvo mal se arregló por milagro. Más no pensaba cuestionar un milagro.  
Un hijo. Se sentía en la estratosfera. ¡El hijo de Jacob! Imaginaba lo que provocaría esa noticia en Jacob. Estaría atónito al saber que sería padre. Renesmee se moría de ganas de decírselo para ver su reacción.  
El doctor abandonó toda esperanza de que su paciente pronunciara una frase con coherencia e hizo llamar a Jacob. Le sonrió.  
-Nada de qué preocuparse. Es lo más natural del mundo y ella goza de perfecta salud. Su esposa espera un bebé.  
Nessie escuchó el anuncio y quiso matar al médico por su falta de consideración. Como Jacob le daba la espalda, no pudo ver su reacción, pero le tomó treinta segundos salir de su inmovilidad. Jacob sacó al doctor de la habitación y Nessie esperó con impaciencia a que volviera a su lado.  
Jacob cerró la puerta con torpeza y se dirigió a la ventana. Entonces dio un puñetazo contra el marco de madera de la ventana. Algo crujió. Nessie quedó pasmada.  
-¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo? -la encaró, lívido. La miró con asco-. ¿Cómo me puedes ver a los ojos? ¿Qué no tienes vergüenza?  
-¿Vergüenza?  
-¿Crees que soy tan estúpido para creer que es mío? ¿O crees que estaría tan desesperado por creerlo que me imaginaría que lo imposible se hizo realidad? Si es así, te doy la razón por dudar de mi inteligencia. Aunque nunca me has contado toda la verdad sobre él, te creí cuando me dijiste que no te había tocado y ahora... el que me presentes... la prueba de tu... -no pudo continuar y luchó por controlarse.  
Nessie estaba helada, petrificada. Tenía los ojos fijos, como una accidentada. Algo frágil se había roto en su interior. Algo infinitamente preciado le fue arrancado. La pérdida de fe, de esperanza y caridad era el menor de los males.  
-Es tu hijo -lo odió por obligarla a decirlo. Tan sólo con decir cuántas semanas de embarazo tenía la habrían reivindicado. Pero la llenaba un vacío frío y extraño. ¿Acaso le hizo eso a Leah? ¿Habría dudado de su fidelidad? Todo el resentimiento que sentía por Leah la invadió ahora que era repudiada de manera tan sórdida e imperdonable.  
-No estoy desesperado ni soy estúpido -jadeaba-. La esterilidad es irreversible -se alejó de su lado, temblando-. Ahora sé qué temías... las consecuencias de tu traición. ¿Es por eso que viniste a mi lecho por voluntad propia? ¿Acaso ya sospechabas tu condición? Lo veo todo ahora... con inmensa claridad.  
Renesmee se percató de que no quería a su hijo porque nunca la quiso en realidad. Si ella le hubiera importado, habría ansiado creerlo por increíble que pudiera parecer. Nessie se aferró a su compostura y susurró:  
-Creo que no tenemos nada más que decirnos. Me iré a casa en el primer avión.  
-¿A casa? -repitió-. Nunca lo volverás a ver, nunca volverás a tu casa -juró con vehemencia-. Hasta que sepa qué hacer contigo, te quedarás aquí.  
Nessie no se defendió. Podía reivindicarse con tan sólo llamar al médico, pero no quería hacerlo a menos de que se viera obligada a ello. Cuanto más tiempo albergara Jacob sus sucias sospechas, más grande sería su caída cuando se supiera la verdad; y era inevitable que sucediera. Pero ya sería demasiado tarde para que él se interesara en ser padre, puesto que nada cambiaría lo que Nessie sentía ahora. Ese era su bebé y lo llevaría a como diera lugar consigo a Inglaterra. Jacob podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Ella había terminado para siempre con él. Además, no se podía entristecer, pues tenía que pensar en su hijo. Renesmee se acomodó en las almohadas y no miró a Jacob. Por fin, él salió de la habitación.  
Nessie fijó la mirada en el espacio por mucho tiempo. Luego, lloró con amargura. Se había ganado el premio como la tonta más grande del mundo. Jacob quiso que su matrimonio tuviera una fachada respetable. ¡Cómo la engañó, con qué facilidad! ¡Qué divertido debió estar por la rapidez de su sumisión! Su amargura era vengativa e implacable. Se negó a aceptar el inmenso dolor que yacía bajo el enojo. Apenas si oyó que se iba el avión. Por fortuna, Sam y Emily partieron el día anterior.  
Ahora estaba sola. Se le ocurrió que Jacob compartiría el viaje con el doctor James. Este comentaría algo del bebé y Jacob sabría la verdad. Quizá hasta volvería ese mismo día.  
Pero no fue así. Al día siguiente, Nessie se enteró de que Sue murió dormida la noche anterior a la visita del doctor. Renesmee durmió en la habitación de Jacob y cuando fue al harén, este bullía de actividad. Nessie se sorprendió al ver que aceptaban la muerte de la anciana como algo muy natural.  
-Esa señora era muy vieja y estaba mal de la cabeza -explicó Rachel-. El doctor dijo que fue su corazón.  
-Yo me hago cargo de eso -intervino Renesmee cuando una mano se disponía a llevarse unas cartas del escritorio de Victoria.  
Las sirvientas empezaron a guardar las pertenencias de Victoria, conservadas con tanto celo por Sue. Era probable que los aposentos del harén no hubieran sido usados más que por Nessie, desde la muerte de Victoria, debido a que el castillo se usó sólo para albergar a hombres que iban de cacería.  
Renesmee pensó que, al igual que Victoria, descubría lo peligroso que era enamorarse de la persona equivocada. Igual que Victoria, la habían dejado en el Palacio de las Fuentes, aislada por completo.  
En el salón, revisó las cartas que salvó de la destrucción. Pero estaban escritas en árabe. Así que las guardó en una caja. Alguien de la familia debía leerlas en caso de que hubiera algo de importancia en ellas.  
Oyó el sonido de las aspas de un helicóptero. Renesmee esperaba que fuera Jacob y se desconcertó al ver entrar a Sam.  
-¿Eres el mensajero de tu hermano? -inquirió con frialdad.  
-Jacob no sabe que estoy aquí -Jacob la miró como si estuviera loca-. No me agradecería que interfiriera y espero que podamos guardar el secreto de esta visita.  
-No puedo pensar en ninguna razón por la cual hayas venido - Nessie frunció el ceño.  
-Mira... fui yo quien tuvo una aventura con Paulette, no Jacob -dijo de pronto, con dureza-. Sabes de qué te hablo, así que no necesitas fingir. Claire te habló de ella. Sólo se me ocurre que eso sea lo que haya ocasionado problemas entre tú y Jacob.  
Nessie se sentó; atónita, y lo miró sonrojarse.  
-¿Tuviste una aventura?  
-Ya terminó. No tienes por qué verme así -se defendió Sam-. Cuando Jacob regresó sin ti, tenía peor aspecto que cuando Leah murió. Si él ha decidido guardar silencio por el bien de mi matrimonio, entonces yo debo confesarlo.  
-Sam, de verdad yo...  
-Debes creerme, Nessie. Por lo menos déjame explicarte. Ella era una secretaria en nuestra embajada en París. Me enamoré de ella. Le renté un apartamento a nombre de Jacob, sin que este lo supiera. Cuando los rumores llegaron a oídos de mi padre, Jacob tuvo que cubrirme -confesó.  
-Tu hermano tiene una moral muy extraña -protestó Nessie.  
-No es así. Lo hizo para proteger a Emily. Lo hizo para evitar que yo hiciera una estupidez y que rompiera mi matrimonio -habló con voz más baja-. Y lo hizo porque temo a la furia de nuestro padre, el quiere mucho a Emily, aunque menos que a mí. También espera de nosotros una conducta muy moral. Yo estuve en líos antes y mi padre no es un hombre que sepa perdonar. Por mucho tiempo, he hecho que Jacob lo convenza de que Emily y yo no necesitamos vivir aquí todo el tiempo. Si mi padre se entera de que estaba mezclado con Paulette, habrían terminado mis esperanzas de tener siquiera esa libertad.  
-Lo entiendo -Nessie sintió lástima por Sam. Este perdió su dignidad por creer que estaba separada de Jacob debido a esa mujer, Paulette. No sabía qué era lo que pasaba en realidad y Nessie no tenía intenciones de decírselo.  
-¿Me crees? -urgió con impaciencia.  
-Sí, te creo.  
-Te he confiado un secreto que podría destruir mi matrimonio con Emily, no debe saber nunca lo de Paulette, amo a mi esposa, Nessie. He recobrado la razón y no me arriesgaré a perderla de nuevo. Te pido que guardes este secreto.  
Ahora que Renesmee sabía toda la historia, pensó que Emily debió intuir siempre que había otra mujer en la vida de su esposo. Así que sonrió para apaciguar a Sam.  
-Claro que puedes confiar en mi... discreción.  
-Sabía que serías una mujer comprensiva -sonrió-. Con una memoria defectuosa. Si has acusado falsamente a Jacob, debes hacer algo por acercarte a él.  
-¿Ah, sí? -murmuró sin expresión.  
Sam prestaba atención a las cartas que estaban en la caja sobre la mesa. Tomó uno de los sobres y empezó a leer sin dudarlo.  
-Sé generosa, o esperarás para siempre -dijo mientras leía-. Podrías hacer sangrar a una piedra antes de hacer que mi hermano se disculpe y, después de todo, él ha dado muchos primeros pasos contigo...  
-¿Qué?  
-Tiendas de muebles, flores, comidas en hoteles, joyas -sonrió-. ¿Crees que mi hermano acostumbra eso? Es tan moderno como mi padre, pero ha estado muy raro últimamente. Lo has hecho cambiar mucho, Ness -dijo con alegría-. Nunca he disfrutado algo en la vida como el ver que Jacob ha cortejado a una mujer por vez primera, además de que es muy tímido...  
-¿Tímido? -repitió Nessie-. ¿Jacob?  
-En el fondo, sí -Sam siguió leyendo la fascinante carta-. Claro, la educación militar y de mi padre pronto hicieron que adquiriera confianza en sí, pero es todo, menos mujeriego. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad, sino hasta que esa loca murió y después de vivir con ella ocho años, supongo que olvidó cómo hacerlo... ¡Vaya, quién lo habría pensado! ¿De dónde provienen estas cartas?  
-Son de tu abuela - Nessie no estaba interesada en las misivas-. ¿A qué te refieres con eso de loca?  
-Me llevaré esto a casa. Espera a que mi padre las lea. Lo que es importante, son las fechas en que fueron escritas puesto que son cartas de amor escritas por mi abuelo. Es obvio que obtuvo respuesta de mi abuela. Siempre supe que se habían separado, pero es obvio que se reconciliaron, a pesar de que ella permaneció aquí.  
-¿Puedes olvidar esas estúpidas cartas? -suplicó Nessie-. ¿A qué te refieres con eso de loca?  
-¿A qué te refieres tú con esa pregunta? -Sam estaba perplejo-. ¿No sabías que terminó en una clínica para perturbados mentales?  
-No, no sabía que estuviera enferma -palideció la chica.  
-¿No te lo contó Jacob? Supongo que no es algo de lo que quiera hablar -concedió-. Un par de años antes que muriera, se diagnosticó que Leah era maníaco-depresiva. Jacob pasó por un infierno a su lado -se percató de la sorpresa de Nessie-. Si no soy caritativo con ella, fue porque la mujer se lanzó por esas malditas escaleras, enfrente de Jacob, y yo sé lo que eso provocó en él; y yo viví con lo que le provocó a Emily -murmuró Sam.  
-¿Se suicidó?  
-No fue culpa de nadie, y menos de Jacob. Se suponía que estaba en la clínica. Fue su padre quien la sacó de allí. Mi tío Harry nunca aceptó que estuviera enferma y además sabía que mi padre estaba convenciendo a Jacob de que se divorciara de ella. Harry no quería eso, así que la trajo desde Suiza para que Leah estuviera en casa cuando Jacob regresara de Nueva York. Lo que mi tío no sabía era que Emily estaba embarazada. Leah oyó los chismes de las sirvientas y hacía veinticuatro horas que no tomaba sus medicinas. Murió en brazos de Jacob.  
Nessie se sintió enferma. Se avergonzó de todos los malos pensamientos que en su ignorancia albergó contra Leah.  
-No me dijo nada de eso.  
-No lo culpes de ello, Ness -suspiró Sam-. Nadie quiere recordar una pesadilla. Nunca se hubiera divorciado de ella. Leah estaba tan obsesionada con los niños como con él. Cuando murió, Jake se culpó a sí mismo.  
-Se culpó porque no pudo darle un hijo -murmuró Nessie.  
-No creo que eso había hecho una gran diferencia. La inestabilidad de Leah habría surgido con o sin niños. Espero que Jacob lo acepte ahora. Ya sufrió demasiado estando ella en vida.  
Renesmee buscó un pañuelo. Sam tomó las cartas y se marchó. Nessie conservó la calma hasta que él se fue.  
¿Cómo pudo pensar que Jacob no sufría también? Sólo en ese momento, reconoció que intentó contener su inmenso dolor frente a ella. Nessie quiso castigarlo por no amarla como amó a Leah.  
Jacob tenía motivos para sospechar que Nessie no era consistente en su amor, debido a que ella no le habló todo acerca de Alec. Jacob no era tonto, sabía que había más. Sin querer, Renesmee provocó que sus sospechas tuvieran cierto fundamento. Nunca debió permitir que Jacob se fuera creyendo eso.  
Temprano, al día siguiente, oyó el avión. Adivinó que Jacob venía a bordo y pidió a Rachel que le dijera a Jacob que subiría en quince minutos. Nessie se cepillaba el cabello cuando Jacob entró sin anunciarse. Se detuvo a dos metros de ella. Nessie dejó el cepillo en el tocador y fue a sentarse, abrumada por su presencia.  
Pálido, tenso, con la mano izquierda vendada, estaba muy atractivo vestido con sus jeans. La recorrió con una mirada incandescente que expresara que no necesitaba pruebas de su inocencia, que no se requería ninguna explicación. ¡Si tan sólo la hubiera mirado así dos días antes!, pensó Nessie con amargura.  
-Supongo que lo supiste cuando buscabas pruebas para presentar tu caso en la corte. Habrías necesitado un reporte médico -atacó Renesmee.  
-Nessie, yo... -palideció y se acercó,  
-No te acerques a mí -replicó con fiereza. Bajó la vista, para no compadecerse de él. No podía competir con Leah. Lo amaba tanto que exigía mucho más de él y no podía aceptar sólo que la quisiera por poder darle el hijo que él creyó nunca tendría-. Puedes ahorrarte las disculpas, los lamentos y los convencimientos -susurró con dolor-. Creo que nunca más podremos vivir juntos.  
-Trata de imaginar lo que sentí -se acercó.  
-Quédate en donde estás -replicó Nessie con voz temblorosa-. Trato de ser sensata y no puedo serlo si estás cerca.  
Jacob sacó una mano de atrás de su espalda y dejó a los pies de la joven una rosa blanca y un osito de fieltro rosa.  
-Estoy a tus pies también -murmuró.  
Nessie miró los ofrecimientos con horror. Su garganta se cerró al darse cuenta de que Jacob se humillaba así. Se llevó una mano a la boca y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.  
Jacob aprovechó su emoción para acercarse y confirmar con la acción su declaración. Hundió la cabeza en su regazo y la abrazó con fuerza.  
-¡No me conmueves! ¿Me escuchas?  
-Perdóname -imploró-. No podía creer en un milagro porque nunca lo vi. Daría todo lo que poseo por borrar de tu memoria mis acusaciones, pero no lo puedo hacer. Sólo te pido que entiendas que durante diez años creí que no podía tener hijos. Nunca lo dudé, ni lo olvidé. Me atormentó con Leah y me atormentó mucho más después de su muerte.  
Su cabello negro rozaba las manos apretadas de Nessie. Ella ansiaba tocarlo, abrazarlo con un ansia que era un tormento interno. No podía soportar su súplica tan sincera. Le tocó un hombro.  
-Me heriste tanto -susurró-. Era tan feliz y de pronto todo fue una pesadilla.  
-Debió ser hermoso y yo... lo arruiné -la miró con enorme angustia en sus ojos negros-. Pero, Nessie, diez años es mucho tiempo. Cuando el doctor dijo que estabas embarazada, casi me destruyó.  
-Pensaste primero que yo...  
-Lo que pensé primero fue que yo te hice lanzarte en brazos de él -interrumpió-. Estaba tan impresionado, que no vi otra explicación.  
-No fue toda tu culpa -Nessie se ruborizó-. Cuando me casé contigo, creía que estaba enamorada de Alec. Cuando me di cuenta de que no era verdad, quise olvidarlo. Durante tanto tiempo me había entristecido por eso que... bueno, me sentí muy estúpida al darme cuenta.  
-Yo vi el afecto que los une en la boda -le besó la palma de la mano-. No sospeché de ti entonces. Tú no coqueteabas con él. No creí que lo amaras hasta que te vi con él en tu casa. Quise desollarlo vivo... lentamente.  
-Fue algo sin importancia -Nessie tragó saliva-. No quería besarme en serio...  
-Basta de hablar de él -intervino Jacob-. No es importante, debemos hablar de Leah, fue sólo cuando estuve en el avión que se me ocurrió que ella pudo mentirme.  
-¿Mentir?  
-Sí... mentir -rió con dureza-. Al principio, me costó trabajo admitirlo. Después de dos años de estar casados, mostraba muy pocos síntomas de su enfermedad. No tenía motivos para sospechar que me hubiera mentido, pero debí imaginarlo después. Debí hacerlo, pero para entonces, vivía otros problemas. Nunca he sido sincero contigo sobre Leah. Hasta ahora siempre he sentido la necesidad de evitar que critiquen su memoria.  
-Lo entiendo. Sam me explicó que... -Bella se calló demasiado tarde, Jacob suspiró.  
-Está bien... sé que estuvo aquí. Al entregarle a mi padre esas cartas anoche, tuvo que confesar que estuvo aquí y me dijo lo que te contó. No todo fue verdad a Sam le gusta exagerar -le soltó la mano y se incorporó-. Leah no se suicidó. Se cayó, Nessie, Estaba muy alterada, lloraba histérica. Fue un accidente. No niego que tuvo impulsos suicidas, pero de querer morir, no habría elegido ese método. Se cayó -repitió-. Pero de todos modos, sentí que le fallé. Cuando te dejé aquí, fui a Londres.  
-¿Para qué? -Nessie frunció el ceño.  
-Para ver al especialista que la atendió -explicó, tenso-. No fue para asegurarme de que me dijeras la verdad. Tuve que saberlo. Tenía que saber, para mi propia tranquilidad mental, si Leah me mintió o no, cuando hablé con el médico, la culpa irracional que me invadía desapareció.  
-Debió ser horrible descubrir que ella te hizo algo así -notó Nessie, seca.  
-No, fue lo más hermoso que oí en mi vida. Me liberó la conciencia -trató de relajarse-. Verás, no la amé nunca. Era mi esposa, pero nunca pude amarla como ella a mí. Nunca fue mi igual. No se mezclaba con otras personas y odió a todos los miembros de mi familia. Trataba muy mal a los sirvientes. Claro que no estaba sana, pero no lo sabía cuándo me casé con ella. Nunca pude aprender a amarla -la observó con inmensa palidez y Renesmee supo que no le había dicho eso a nadie-. Poco tiempo después, me informó que yo era estéril y me aclaró que no quería compartir mi lecho más. Yo la necesitaba con desesperación entonces. Sólo pude perdonarla cuando me enteré de que estaba enferma.  
Nessie ahora entendía con claridad cosas que nunca antes fueron obvias. Se levantó y lo abrazó con fuerza. Leah le mintió a Jacob porque temía perderlo.  
-Ya está en paz ahora -murmuró sin celos.  
-Pero yo no, aziz. No puedo vivir sin ti -confesó Jacob-.- Te amo -la miró con un miedo profundo que la conmovió.  
-Sí -murmuró Nessie. Ahora se daba cuenta.  
-¿Cómo pudiste dudarlo? -gruñó y la abrazó para atraerla-. Me enamoré de ti cuando tuviste gripe... no es muy romántico, ¿verdad? Pero no pude alejarme de ti, no podía cruzar el umbral. Sólo para oír el sonido de tu voz, sólo para verte. No pude evitarlo. Pero no supe que estaba enamorado sino hasta que te vi con los niños. Lo supe y luché contra eso. ¿Cómo podía pedirte que pasaras el resto de tu vida conmigo?  
-Puedes pedírmelo ahora -sonrió, temblorosa.  
-No te lo estoy pidiendo, te estoy diciendo que no permitiré que me dejes nunca -la levantó en brazos y la besó con ansia... y pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ninguno de los dos quisiera volver a hablar.

.  
Adormilada, Nessie le preguntó acerca de las cartas que Sam se llevó consigo.  
-Sin duda nos enteraremos de lo que dicen al regresar, pero parece que Victoria perdonó a mi abuelo al final. Sin embargo, no quiso volver al lado de la familia. Ephraim era demasiado orgulloso y no quería que su hijo se enterara de que había aceptado sus condiciones -aclaró Jacob, contemplándola con adoración-. Creo que eso complació a mi padre pero no pudimos hablar mucho al respecto, porque yo tenía noticias más importantes.  
-¿Cuáles?  
-Que voy a ser papá en agosto -sonrió-. No pude quedarme callado -sonrió al verla tensa-. Lo dije sin querer, Nessie. Quise que todos lo supieran.  
-Bueno, pues será más bien en junio -Nessie sonrió a su vez al pensar que Jacob aceptó la verdad sin saber cuándo fue el momento de la concepción.  
-¿Tan pronto? -exclamó.  
Nessie miró su asombro con gran satisfacción.  
-Además, estoy convencida de que será niño.  
-No me importa si no lo es -Jacob acarició con una mano el vientre ligeramente hinchado-. Un bebé es un bebé. Un hijo... nuestro hijo.  
-¿Qué dijo tu padre? -se preocupó Renesmee.  
-Al principio poco… Estaba demasiado contento para poder hablar por la emoción. Pero cuando le expliqué lo de Leah, me insultó por haber aceptado su palabra sin cuestionarla. Ahora no dudo de que todo el palacio lo sepa... ¡No sabes cómo gritaba!  
Nessie se relajó hasta que otra preocupación la asaltó.  
-Supongo que no será una buena noticia para Sam y Emily.  
Jacob le desarrugó la frente con una suave caricia y le sonrió, cautivándola.  
-Sam estaba presente y se puso feliz. Mi padre ya no insistirá en que Emily y los niños vivan en Dharein. Probablemente vivan en Londres o Nueva York. Es lo que siempre han deseado.  
Tranquila al fin, Nessie suspiró, eufórica.  
-Supongo que ahora debo admitir que no sabía a dónde iba cuando Sue me condujo a esa escalera.  
-Ya lo había imaginado -sus ojos negros miraron con diversión el rubor de la joven-. Y después de la comida, te puedes poner tu maravilloso atuendo de nuevo para repetir la escena. Es el castigo perfecto, ¿no te parece?

* * *

Muchas gracias LITTLE PERVERTS, por apoyarme en otro fic, aunque no sea mio ni los personajes ni la trama, ustedes no me abandonaron...  
No saben lo que significa para mi cada comentario, cada lectura, cada follow, cada favorito que me hacen...  
Las amo mis little perverts...  
Espero verla/os en el nuevo fic que comenzare a subir hoy, por si se kieren dar una vueltecita por mi perfil...

**Kisses and Love**  
**Victoria Wittaker - Mother Pervert**


End file.
